The Witch, The Wolf and The Mortal
by Beanacre0
Summary: Part 1 of the Wolf's Girl Series. Just before Bella's marriage to Edward, Jacob imprints on a mysterious newcomer suffering from PTSD. Who is she? What is her story? Jacob intends to find out. But Bella spirals into a jealous rage. What will happen now? AU, HGxJB
1. Chapter 1 Forks

Welcome to my new story. It's one of six in a series called the Wolf's Girl is a Hermione and Jacob centric story. It is also AU and characters are likely to be OOC.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Forks**

A figure ran through the woods, terror written on her face. Her curly hair was matted and tangled, all the while falling out of its loose bun as she ran.

Her eyes scanned the woods, not seeing another girl watching her. This other girl looked very much the same, only older, with a couple of scars and cleaner. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she was wearing pyjamas instead of the grubby shirt, jacket and jeans that the first figure was wearing.

The pyjama clad girl wanted to cry out to the running girl, but her tongue felt too thick and the words refused to move from her throat.

The girl she was watching stumbled over a tree root and crashed to the ground with a small cry. Tears leaked from her eyes as she looked back over her shoulder. She scrambled to get to her feet, but her ankle was obviously damaged. It buckled as she tried to stand on it, sending her almost to the floor once more.

Nevertheless, the girl pushed herself off the floor and limped off. She was clutching a beaded bag close to her chest and she began to rummage around inside it as she limped on.

"Where is it?" She whispered, her voice desperate and tired.

The pyjama clad girl could do nothing but run alongside her. She was helpless, but she felt the same urgency, terror and pain as this girl. Her heart thundered in her chest and sweat glistened as it covered her body, drenching her pyjamas.

The girl with the bag grinned as she pulled something from the bag, the very thing she had been looking for.

"I've got it!"

"And I've got you." A voice hissed.

All colour drained from both girls' faces and they turned to face the owner of the voice. A woman with pale skin, dark rings under her maddened dark eyes and black, messy curled hair. She smirked, revealing blackened teeth.

She would have been pretty once, but now all that remained was a shell.

"Bellatrix." The girls whispered.

The woman cackled. "Aw, did the itty bitty Mudblood think she could escape the Dark Lord? Come with Mummy, dear. Come join your little friends."

The girls backed away as the woman reached out to them.

"HERMIONE!"

The pyjama wearing girl gasped as she sat bolt upright.

She was no longer clad in her pyjamas, but was wearing a black tank top with bell bottomed pale blue jeans. She was sat in the passenger seat of a black Peugeot.

An older man with greying brown hair, many scars and blue eyes was glancing at her with a mixture of sympathy and concern.

"Did you have the dream again?" He asked.

The girl, Hermione, sighed and nodded.

"Do they ever go away?" She looked over at her companion.

The man gave a small, sad smile. "Maybe. In time. It's different for everyone."

Hermione huffed and turned to look out of the window.

"Where are we anyway?" She asked curiously.

"A small town by the name of Forks. It's the only place in America where there is no magic at all. I figured a clean break was best." The man smiled.

"Thank you, Remus." Hermione shot him a grin.

"You're welcome." Remus nodded.

Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin were escaping a dark past that lingered in their home country of England. A past that left them with no-one but each other.

So they had decided to move to America, to Forks, Washington to be exact.

Hermione was an eighteen year old witch that had lost her parents and best friends to a tragic war that had rocked the Wizarding World. The same war had taken Remus' wife and best friends from him, leaving him with a six month old son to look after.

He had found his kindred in Hermione, who saw him as a father figure in replacement of her own, and had taken her under his wing. She helped him raise his son, Teddy, and he helped her cope with her PTSD, a result of the war.

Remus had managed to find the one place in America where the population was so small that it was full of only Muggles. There were a couple of Squibs, but the town was so isolated it was unlikely that news of the war had reached them.

He pulled into a street lined with houses made of wood, all painted in whites, greens, browns and blues. He pulled into the drive of a brown wood house and stopped.

"Here we are." He announced.

Hermione looked up at the house. It was simple and charming. Perfect for the new life she wanted to have.

"It's wonderful." She gave him a smile.

At that moment, the little boy in the back decided to wake up. He gave a whining cry, asking for attention.

"Teddy's up." Hermione grinned.

"Can you get him? I'll get the bags." Remus turned off the engine.

"Of course."

Hermione got out of the car and walked round to the right handed back door. She opened it and began to make cooing noises at the toddler.

"Shhh. It's okay, Teddy. Auntie Hermione's here." She whispered.

The small boy with blue hair and grey eyes looked up at her.

"You have to make your hair different, baby." Hermione cooed.

Teddy frowned, waving his hands in the air. Hermione sighed and tugged her hair before pointing at Teddy's hair.

The change was instantaneous. Teddy's blue hair transformed into brown, shaggy hair much like his father's.

"Good boy." Hermione smiled, tickling the child.

Teddy's innocent laugh rang out as Hermione scooped him into her arms. She carried him inside, following Remus who was carrying three suitcases. Thanks to feather light charms, it was easy for him.

"Home sweet home." Hermione said, looking around the house.

Remus had moved all their things across using the Floo network over the past few weeks. Sofas sat in front of the fire, a TV was mounted above the fireplace and two bookcases lined the wall. In the corner was a desk, computer and phone.

That was just the first room.

Just beyond the living room there was a hallway with a staircase in. The hallway led off into two rooms. The first was the kitchen diner and the second was the downstairs bathroom. Up the stairs there were four rooms.

There was a bathroom, Teddy's bedroom that was beside Remus' bedroom and across the hall was Hermione's room.

It was the epitome of simple beauty.

"I love it, Remus." Hermione sighed as she stood outside her bedroom, Teddy on her hip and Remus standing behind her.

Her room was furnished with a double bed, an antique wardrobe, a couple of bookcases and a rug. On the wardrobe was a full length mirror.

It was decorated in cool blues. The only hint of warm colours was a red and gold scarf that was hooked over the end of the bed.

Hermione quickly averted her eyes from the scarf and moved to Teddy's room. It was decorated with yellow paint with a teddy bear border. He had a cot in the corner of the room and various toys lining the walls.

She placed the baby on the changing table and made quick work of changing his nappy, which she had noticed needed doing when she had picked him up.

She tried desperately to think of anything other than the scarf that lay tauntingly on her bed. Remus came in behind her.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

Hermione forced a smile on her face. "Perfectly. Do you mind if we pop into town? I want to see about getting a job."

Remus seemed startled. "Oh, yes. Of course." He stammered.

Hermione nodded.

"Let's have breakfast first. We've been travelling all night." Remus suggested, moving to take Teddy from Hermione.

Hermione followed him out of Teddy's room and to the top of the stairs. The door to her room was open and she could see the scarf on her bed.

_"Go, go Gryffindor!" _

_"Weasley is our King!" _

_"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!"_

_"Do you think we'll ever have a quiet year?"_

_"No." _

_"Here, Harry, take this. It'll bring you luck."_

_"NO! HARRY!" _

Hermione violently shook her head to dispel the voices chasing each other around in her head. Snippets of her past.

Things she would rather forget.

She harshly slammed her door shut and walked down the stairs to join Remus and Teddy in the kitchen.

She was starting a new life, she didn't need to remember the past.

* * *

Please Read and Review :) The next chapter is being uploaded ASAP, and then I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2 Just a Quick Glance and Bam!

Welcome to Chapter Two. Hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Just A Quick Glance and Bam! Imprint**

Jacob sat at the kitchen table, eating cereal with his father. It was silent as Jacob was moping about the girl he was head over heels in love with.

Bella Swan.

In a mere few weeks, her heart would stop beating and she would become an un-dead beauty. A vampire. Just like that blood-sucker of a fiancé of hers.

She would no longer be his Bella, the one that blushed over anything or the one who managed to trip over thin air. Instead, she would be unable to blush, stuck with a perfect, porcelain complexion, and as graceful as the most talented ballerina.

Billy glanced at his son as he turned the page of his newspaper. Ever since Bella had gotten engaged, his son had become so withdrawn. He didn't like how she had such a hold over Jacob, but there was nothing he could do. Young love was a powerful thing.

The only things stronger were true love and Imprinting. Imprinting was unique to the shape shifter wolves of the Quileute Tribe. It was essentially true love at first sight, and it bound the wolf it affected to the recipient of the imprint.

He could only hope that Jacob would find his imprint soon so that he could be rid of his obsession with Isabella Swan, soon to be Cullen.

There was a knock on the door and the smiling face of Embry appeared.

"Hey, Billy. Jake." He nodded.

"Embry. What brings you by so early?" Billy asked.

Embry took a seat at the table and handed Billy several letters. He held onto one though and flipped it over and over in his hands.

"Ah, thank you." Billy smiled.

Embry had begun a job not that long ago at the Quileute post office and would often drop the post in to them about midday.

So there must be something very important, or wrong, seeing as it was only just nine.

"What have you got?" Jacob looked at the letter that Embry was fiddling with.

"Um…" Embry looked down at the envelope.

"Embry…" Jacob said in a warning tone.

Embry glanced at Billy as he handed the letter to Jacob. "It's for you."

Jacob stared at the embossed envelope in his hands. It felt much heavier than it really was and far more dangerous that it seemed.

He knew exactly what it was and was reluctant to open it.

"Jacob?" Billy called, bringing him back to the present.

Jacob ran his finger shakily along the seam of the envelope, feeling the rip in the paper as though it were ripping his heart from his chest.

He pulled the slim piece of card from within and turned it over. In cursive text, staring at him, were the words 'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Swan.'

He stared at the invite, his heart shattering in his chest.

"So, are you going?" Embry asked.

Jacob shook his head. He threw the invitation onto the table and stood up abruptly, storming to the door.

"Jake! Where are you going?" Embry shouted.

"Out." Jacob snarled.

As soon as he got outside, he began to tremble. He felt a rush of adrenaline and it was like his body exploded into that of a wolf. The russet wolf took off into the trees.

"_See you found the invitation then."_ Leah Clearwater's voice resounded in his head.

"_Shut up, Leah." _Jacob growled.

"_At least now someone knows how it feels." _Leah snarled.

Jacob let out a vicious snarl and raced off towards Forks. He just needed to get away from the Reservation, away from the pack.

He didn't pay attention to where he was going, he just ran. He relished in the feel of the cool earth under his paws as he thundered along.

He skidded to a halt as he suddenly recognised the treeline. The Cullens house.

Jacob shook his head and took off in another direction, once more losing himself to his thoughts and memories of Bella.

He couldn't help but remember what she had looked like when she arrived at the Reservation after the blood-sucker had left her. She had been so frail and he couldn't work out why she had gone back to him.

"_Because she loves him, you idiot!"_ Leah's voice snapped.

"_Have you never heard of a thing called privacy." _Jacob growled.

"_In this pack? There's no such thing."_ Leah scoffed.

"_Just leave me alone." _Jacob whined.

He pushed himself faster and faster through the trees. He needed to get away, to escape the prying mind of Leah and whoever else might be phased.

He soon found himself running on the outskirts of the trees that bordered the back of Bella's house. He had been here many times, to watch over her while her blood-sucker was away, to protect her from the red-headed vampire.

He paused and sat down. His keen eyes zeroed in on the kitchen window where he could see Bella preparing breakfast for Charlie.

She looked so happy, just completing the simple task. Of course she would be. How long did she have left to do such a simple thing?

Fourteen? Twenty-One?

Jacob's ears flattened against his head as he watched the love of his life mouth the words to a song she was obviously singing along to.

She looked so beautiful and carefree in that moment that he just wanted to freeze that moment. To keep her so human and innocent for as long as he could.

Bella laughed and turned to talk to someone. Another figure came into view. A tall, bronze haired man with pale skin and topaz eyes.

Edward Cullen. The blood-sucker.

Jacob growled again and narrowed his eyes as Edward looked out of the window and right at him.

"_I hope you're happy." _He directed his throats at the mind reader. _"You're taking an innocent, and turning her into a monster."_

Inside the house, Edward's eyes shifted from topaz to a brown colour. Not quite black, but near there.

He could see Edward's lip curl into a growl and a wolfish smile crossed his face at the fact he had got to the vampire.

"_I hope you can live with yourself once you've stolen her humanity." _

He watched as Bella responded to Edward's suddenly stiff posture. He saw her lips move, forming soothing words as she ran her hands over his chest. She reached up and kissed him. This, Edward responded to. He kissed her deeply, his eyes flicking over to Jacob.

Jacob huffed and turned away. He was about to leave when something caught his attention. Or rather someone.

A man, a young woman and a baby were leaving the house next door to the Swan Residence. The man and the child were rather plain and his eyes easily skipped over them. But his eyes refused to leave the young woman.

He felt something flip like a switch inside him. Everything else melted away until the only thing he saw was her. It was like there was nothing else in the universe, only her. She was his sun, his moon and his oxygen. All with just one look.

Jacob eyes drank in every detail about the mysterious girl, from her deep, brown eyes to the light scar tracing her cheekbone.

He watched, yearning, as she put the baby she was carrying in the back of the car and climbed in the front passenger seat.

He avidly watched the car as it sped out of sight, and he very nearly gave into the yearning to follow it, but he knew he had to return to the pack.

He had heard Embry, Sam and a couple of others describe it before, but he could never imagine it would feel like this.

"_Holy shit!" _Leah exclaimed.

"_Way to go man!" _Quill's excited voice cried.

Jacob turned and ran off into the wood once more, following the trail that led back to the Reservation.

"_Guys, get the pack together. I need to tell them." _He ordered Leah and Quil.

"_On it." _Quill chimed.

By the time Jacob returned to the Reservation, the pack were gathered around the bonfire on the beach. Sam was sat on a log, poking the small fire had got going with a stick, while the others surrounded him. Some were sprawled out on the floor, while others were sat on logs. All waiting for him.

Among them were Leah and Quill, who had already phased and were sat on a log. Quill was practically vibrating with excitement while Leah looked bored.

Sam looked up as Jacob emerged from the undergrowth, human once more and wearing a pair of jean shorts.

"Jacob. Quill said you wanted a pack meeting. What's wrong?" He asked, frowning.

Jacob took a seat in the sand, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Well, I've got some news, actually."  
"Did you get your invite to the wedding?" Seth said, innocently.

Several pack members groaned and threw small punches at him, expecting Jacob to go into sulk mode when he was actually out of it for the first time in ages.

"I did." Jacob nodded. "But that's not what I want to talk about."

Sam lent forward on his knees. "Well?"

"Uh, I imprinted." Jacob announced.

"What?"

"Who on?"

"When?"  
Various questions flooded the small circle of pack members as they stared at Jacob in amazement and bewilderment.

"I was at Bella's house and I saw her with the mind-reader. I looked away and it was like everything melted away apart from myself and this girl." Jacob recounted.

"What girl?" Paul seemed eager to hear about it.

"This beautiful girl. She lives next door to Bella. I think she just moved there. I've never seen anyone in that house before." Jacob replied.

"Well, congratulations, Jacob. The next step now is to actually meet the girl." Sam grinned, nodding at Jacob.

Imprinting was easy. Actually meeting the girl. That was the hard part. He didn't even know who she was!

* * *

Please Read and Review. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon :)


	3. Chapter 3 Working Life

A fairly boring chapter, I'm afraid, but it shows what Hermione longs for, a normal life :)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Working Life**

It hadn't taken long for Hermione to find a job. A worker who was willing to start as soon as possible was something hard to come by in a lazy town like Forks. She had gotten a simple job working in Stanley's Boutique, a clothing shop just outside of the mall.

The next morning she would start work. She had spent the rest of her day with Remus and Teddy, taking Teddy to the local park and going shopping so they had something for dinner. Hermione had whipped up a rather tasty curry and after dinner, they had sat down and watched TV.

Hermione had found she drifted into sleep rather easily in her new bed. But whether that was a good thing or not was uncertain.

_Red eyes stared down at the filth ridden creature knelt on the floor. Its matted mane hung down around its face and it's too thin frame shivered in the cold cell._

"_Are you ready to co-operate?" The red eyed man snarled. _

_A murmur came from the figure. _

"_What?" The red eyed man spat. _

"_Never!" _

_The figure's head snapped up to reveal a girl with pale skin and brown eyes with dark circles under them. Despite the fatigue racking her body, her eyes burned with passion and stubbornness. _

_The red eyed man hissed and pointed his wand at the girl. _

"_Crucio!"_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Hermione jolted awake and reached over, swatting her alarm. She lay still for a few minutes, panting and trying to erase her dream from her mind.

When she was calm once more, she got up and wandered into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection. Her hair had recovered its length pretty quickly after she had cut it short after the war and she had managed to regain her pre-war figure.

No longer were her eyes sunken and set above jutting cheekbones. Her cheeks now were full and had a healthy sheen to them.

She quickly went through her morning routine, trying to be quiet so as not to wake the sleeping Teddy and Remus. She brushed her teeth, grabbed some toast and hurried out of the door.

She was wearing a simple white blouse and black trousers. She grabbed her bag, containing her new name tags, and car keys. Remus had not only bought the house, but he had bought her a smart car so she could get to work without too much trouble.

She climbed into it and started the engine. It wasn't a long drive to work and she managed to find a parking spot.

She fixed her name tag to her blouse and strode into the shop. Two girls her age were standing behind the counter gossiping. One was bright orange with dyed ash blond hair, darker roots coming through. She had a bright lip gloss on with grey eye shadow. She was examining her nails as her companion talked to her.

Her companion was only slightly less orange and was wearing a low cut top, pale lip gloss and eye shadow and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Excuse me." Hermione called.

The girls froze, mid conversation, and turned to face her. She felt a little bit uncomfortable as their gazes ran from her toes to the tip of her head.

"Yeah?" The more orange girl said.

"My name's Hermione Granger. I'm the new employee." Hermione gave a small smile and held out her hand for them to shake.

The orange girl, her name tag said her name was Lauren, exchanged a look with the other girl, before sniggering.

"Your job, Jess." She turned and walked away.

"So you're Hermione?" Jessica asked. "You're, like, British."

Hermione nodded. "Yep. That's me. So, where do I sign in?"

"Out the back." Jessica pointed a manicured nail at a pair of large double doors with a mirrored window and a keypad to the side.

"What's the code?" Hermione frowned.

"I, like, so can't be bothered with this. Mandy!" Jessica called.

A more natural girl walked over. Her mousy brown hair was in pig tails and she was slightly tanned. She gave a wide, kind smile.

"You called, Jess?"

"This is Bryony. Look after her." Jessica instructed, waltzing off in the direction that Lauren had walked.

Mandy turned to face Hermione. "Hi, I'm Mandy. Bryony, wasn't it?"

"Actually, it's _Hermione_." Hermione gave a sheepish smile.

"Ah. Never mind her. Jessica's dad owns the store, so she thinks she's the best thing since Lauren." Mandy grinned.

"I thought the saying was 'the best thing since sliced bread'?"

"Lauren thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread, Jessica thinks she's the best thing after Lauren." Mandy explained, smirking.

Hermione nodded, giggling. "Right. So, where do I sign in?"

"Right this way."

Mandy led Hermione to the back of the store, through the double doors, telling Hermione the code, and to the log in machine.

The day actually went pretty smoothly, which pleased Hermione, and she was surprised at the amount of customers a shop like the Stanley Boutique actually drew in. She would have probably panicked if it hadn't been for the reassuring and patient instruction of Mandy, who guided her through the learning process.

The store closed for lunch about one and all six members of staff gathered in the staff room for something eat.

"Hermione, this is Natasha." Mandy introduced.

Natasha was a middle aged woman a black bob and kind, smiling blue eyes. She waved and nodded at Hermione.

"Hi." Hermione returned the wave.

"This is Bob."

Bob was a young man whose actual name was Dennis, but Jessica had called him Bob when she first met him and the nickname had stuck.

"And of course you know Jessica and Lauren." Mandy concluded, pulling a face.

Hermione smothered a giggle and sat back in her chair.  
"So, what's England like? I've always wanted to go, but my Mom could never get the time off and we never had the money." Bob leaned in as he spoke.

Hermione gave a small smile. "It's a bit like Forks, actually. Only not as humid. We get variable weather, like you do here, and when it rains, it rains."

Bob leant back in his seat. "I'm not missing much then." He chuckled.

"Not really."

"I have to say, I love your accent." Natasha complimented Hermione.

A blush stole over Hermione's cheeks and she ducked her head a little. "Thank you. My Mum and Dad made sure I spoke the Queen's English from an early age."

"What do they do?" Mandy asked, eating her sandwich. "Was that your Dad you came into the store with yesterday?"

Hermione, who was eating her lunch, put her food back in its bag and sealed it. She had lost her appetite.

"No, that's Remus. He's a friend of mine that I live with. He's like my father, though. My parents passed away a year ago. They were dentists." Hermione whispered.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Mandy gasped.

Hermione waved off her apologies. "Of course you didn't. It's fine, really."

Jessica suddenly got to her feet. "Lunchtime's over. Back to work!"

Hermione put her bag back in her locker and followed the others back out onto the shop floor. The doors reopened and it wasn't long before customers were filing into the shop.

The rest of the day passed into a blur of shirts, skirts, dresses, blouses, shoes and an array of other items of clothing. Hermione worked diligently and she found that the people of Forks were friendly and talkative.

She had even had a queue build as some middle aged woman went on and on about her son, Mike, and how he done so well graduating from High School and how he was next in line to become manager of their family store.

Hermione had nodded and smiled, making the appropriate noises while watching the queue build. She had had to call both Mandy and Natasha over to open the other two tills. Yet still this woman nattered on, and she had been unable to get a word in edgeways.

Finally, it came to closing time. Bob shut the doors and flipped the sign over so it read 'closed'. Hermione slumped where she stood and bent down to massage her sore feet. She sighed happily as the pain receded a little where she kneaded.

"Alright?" Mandy grinned.

"Is it always that busy?" Hermione whined.

Mandy and Natasha laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." She muttered.

'I'll have to invest in a cushioning pads, I think." She thought.

"Come on. We have to help clear up." Natasha smiled, leading the two younger women onto the shop floor and the clothes.

Remus sat on the sofa with a book, Teddy in his baby bouncer, when Hermione came in the front door. She hung up her coat in the cupboard by the door and took a seat next to Remus, groaning as her muscles relaxed into the seat.

"Good day at work?" Remus asked, closing his book and placing it on the coffee table to the side of the sofa.

"Busy, that's for sure." Hermione sighed.

"Did you enjoy it?" Remus studied her face.

Hermione shot him a brilliant smile. "Of course. I always love a challenge."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I said I would upload quickly, lol. If there are any mistakes, I apologise. It's half six am and I haven't slept. In case you didn't guess, the woman was Mike Newton's mother :)


	4. Chapter 4 New Neighbours

I hope you're enjoying this story and that I'm not too OOC. I am satisfied with this story so far.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**New Neighbours**

Edward was around Bella's house yet again, much to Charlie's dismay. He had nearly lost his daughter when Edward left, and now she was getting _married _to him. He knew he'd have to accept it, but it didn't mean he'd have to like it.

Bella was sat on Edward's lap as they snuggled in one of the arm chairs in the living room. Charlie was sat on the sofa, a can of beer in hand and the game on TV. He wasn't focused on the game though. He was busy shooting glares at the couple.

Edward buried his head in Bella's hair, fighting his laughter as he read Charlie's mental threats.

'_If he even thinks about doing anything funny, I'll grab my gun and shoot him right where it hurts.' _Charlie mentally spat.

Bella noticed Edward's shoulders just about shaking and realised what was going on. She slapped him on his arm, hurting herself mainly in the process.

"Stop it." She hissed.

Edward gave her an innocent look. It would have been more effective if his eyes hadn't been sparkling with mirth.

'_I've had enough of this.' _Charlie huffed.

"Bells, why don't you go and welcome our new neighbours?" He asked loudly, making sure that he was heard.

"Sure." Bella smiled.

Charlie seemed to visibly relax.

"Come on, Edward." She grabbed her fiancé's hand.

Charlie's eyes widened and protests began to build on his lips. But they would have fallen on deaf ears, as Bella and Edward were already heading out of the door.

"Bye, Dad! We're going to Edwards after! Don't wait up!" Bella called as the couple stepped out of the door.

Charlie slumped in his seat as the door banged shut. "Well that was back fire."

Edward laughed as the couple walked down their drive. "That wasn't quite what he had in mind."

Bella shot him a grin. "I know. But he's going to have to accept that you are going to be my husband, and that I love you."

Edward smiled. "Mmm, I'm never going to get tired of you saying that."

He bent down and his kissed his bride-to-be.

Remus was sat at the desk, pouring over his journals as he did every night. He went over them again and again, trying to see if there was anyway what had happened could have been prevented. It eased his mind when the answer was a 'no'.

A cheerful 'ding dong' resounded through the house.

"I'll get it!" He called, getting to his feet.

He crossed to the door and pulled it open. Standing in front of him was a pale skinned girl with brown eyes and hair. She was smiling. Next to her stood a tall, bronze haired man with even paler skin and topaz eyes.

A vampire.

Bella smiled as the door opened. A man with brown hair pepper with grey was standing in the doorway, his blue eyes curious. Edward immediately noted the scars that covered his tanned skin.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan, and this is my fiancé, Edward. I lived next door with my Dad." She introduced.

"Hello. My name's Remus." The man bobbed his head. "Do you want to come in?" He added, stepping back.

Bella followed Remus into the house and admired the simple charm of the interior. It was lovely.

"You have a nice home." Edward complimented him.

"Thank you." Remus smiled.

"Remus, we forgot to get nappies for Teddy when we went shopping. Do you want me to pick some up after work?" A woman called.

The owner of the voice walked into the room. On her hip was a little boy with hair like the man's.

"Oh, hello." The woman gave a smile.

She was about Bella's age with honey brown curls that reached to her mid back and dark brown eyes.

"Hermione, this is Bella and Edward." Remus said.

Hermione shot Remus a quick look before smiling at the neighbours. She knew exactly what Edward was.

"It's nice to meet you." She took a seat on the sofa feeding the little boy.

"Can I get you a drink?" Remus asked.

"Just water please." Bella gave a shy smile.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Edward waved it off.

Remus walked off into the kitchen while Bella and Edward took a seat on the second sofa to the side of the one Hermione was sat on.

Edward was studying Hermione carefully. He couldn't hear her thoughts. However, it was different that Bella. With Bella, he could hear nothing; it was like an abyss of silence. But these two, there was crackling sound, as if an electric fence was guarded their innermost private thoughts.

"So, what do you think of Forks so far?" Bella lent forward.

"It's nice. Quiet. It doesn't seem like much happens here." Hermione said, patting the baby's back as he finished drinking the milk.

"Yeah, not much happens." Bella replied, a smile appearing on her face.

A similar smile appeared on Edward's face and Hermione got the impression that there was an inside joke she was not in on.

Remus returned with Bella's water.

"So, are you two an item?" Bella asked, noting the fact Hermione called Remus by his first name and the little boy was sporting Hermione's curls.

"No! No. Remus and I are just friends, he's like a father figure to me." Hermione exclaimed, laughing along with Remus.

"Oh, and the little boy?" Edward looked at the child.

"He's my son, Teddy. His mother died a few months ago. Hermione helps me with him. She's his godmother." Remus explained.

"He's very cute." Bella smiled.

"Thank you." Remus looked at his son, a fond smile coming over his face. "He looks like his mother."

Bella and Edward stayed with Hermione and Remus for another half an hour, talking about the little town and other topics.

"Alright. We'd better be going." Edward announced, standing.

"It was great meeting you." Bella grinned.

"You too." Remus shook hands with Edward.

Hermione and Remus waved as Bella and Edward left the house, climbing into the silver Volo parked in the house next door's drive.

They waited until the car had left the street, before sitting down inside again. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"He's a vampire." Hermione stated. There was no question as to who she was talking about. Edward.

"An animal feeding one by the looks of it." Remus replied.

"They're engaged." Hermione murmured, gently rocking Teddy to sleep.

"I know. I've never heard of that before. Unusually even the strongest vampire kills a human when they spend so much time around them." Remus sighed. "I'm going to contact Minerva. Maybe she can shed some light on the situation."

"Alright. I'm going to put Teddy to bed." Hermione got up from the table and walked upstairs.

Maybe Forks wasn't as ordinary as it seemed.

Bella had fallen asleep long ago on the bed in Edward's room, and he was relaxed by the soft rise and fall of her breathing.

He was going to miss that.

Carefully, he slid himself off the bed and raced down the stairs at vampire speed. The family were gathered in the dining room around the table, looking serious.

"You said that you were unable to read the minds of Bella's new neighbours." Carlisle began the discussion.

"It was different from Bella. It was like there was this static or something actually stopping me from reading their thoughts." Edward explained.

"So?" Rosalie asked, frowning.

"It's weird." Alice replied. "No one has that sort of protection around their minds. Not any human anyway."

"That's another thing." Edward added. "The man, Remus, his scent was off. It was musky, but had an earthy underlay mixed with a faint hint of wet dog."

The family shifted in unease.

"I'll get in contact with Eleazar, see if he's heard of this type of thing before." Carlisle said, getting to his feet.

"Another thing, I think they knew what I was. There was something in the way they looked at me and each other." Edward concluded.

"I just say that we get rid of them." Rosalie muttered.

"I can't help but agree with Rose. If they're a danger to us, then perhaps we ought to do away with them before they make the first move." Jasper muttered, glancing sideways with concern at Alice.

Alice shook her head. "I think that perhaps we should wait. I can't see them, but I think we should know more about them before we do anything."

Esme sighed. "I agree with Alice."  
"Me too." Emmett put his two cents in.

"Then we wait. The family majority has decided not to harm them until we know more about them. As far as we know, they are just humans and the pack will not take it lightly if we attack them." Carlisle said.

"But-" Rosalie began.

"That decision is final!" Carlisle exclaimed. His voice was quiet but assertive, making Rosalie quieten immediately.

She got up and stormed away. Emmett quickly followed her, and the rest of the family dispersed.

Edward went up to his room and sat beside Bella. He would do anything to protect her, but he would like to know what he was up against first.

He wasn't going to risk losing her.

* * *

Read and Review. Next chapter, Hermione has a rather public PTSD episode and her mental shield drops, when Edward is near. But what will he see?


	5. Chapter 5 BANG

In this chapter, Hermione suffers an episode of PTSD. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**BANG**

Hermione was finished with her shift. The store had closed early that day and Hermione had decided to do a little light shopping before she headed home. She had noticed that Teddy had nearly outgrown some of his clothes and was hoping to find something for him.

A cute dungaree set in the window of a clothing shop caught her eye, and she paused. She could almost see Teddy wearing the outfit and knew that she had to buy it for him. She rushed inside the shop and bought it.

She was exiting the shop, admiring the set, when there was a resounding bang.

Bella groaned as she was dragged from shop to shop by Alice.

"Alice, I thought you had everything!" She whined.

"Not everything, Bella." Alice gave a tinkling laugh.

They were just coming level with yet another fabric shop when Alice spotted something across the road.

"Edward," She hissed. "It's Hermione."

Edward looked at where Alice was pointing and his eyes narrowed. "I see her."  
An old car drove past them, spluttering and juddering. It was clearly on its way out. Suddenly, the old thing backfired.

Most people jumped and looked at the car, the elderly lady driving it seemingly oblivious to what her car had just done.

However, one person reacted a hell of a lot differently.

From across the street, Alice, Edward and Jasper could hear the thud, thud, thud of an accelerated heart rate.

"Someone's terrified." Jasper whispered.

"But where are they?" Alice replied, her eyes scanning the streets.

"I think I found them." Edward murmured.

Bella frowned. "What's going on?"

"Someone in the area reacted badly to the backfire." Edward explained.

"Who? Where are they?" Bella craned her neck, trying to see people around her.

"There, by the baby store." Jasper replied.

"That's Hermione!" Bella gasped.

The road and shops melted away before Hermione's eyes and was replaced by dark, imposing trees and a leaf covered floor.

Her chest heaved and her heart thundered as the trees appeared to reach out to try and grab her. Her work clothes transformed into a shirt with a frayed hem, a jacket with a rip in the shoulder and grass stained jeans. Dirt and blood clung to them as tightly as it could, refusing to separate the rusty, grimy smell from the fabric.

Matted hair hung around her face and her eyes burned with fatigue. She grabbed her beaded bag, her shopping bags in reality, and rummaged through it.

"Where is it? Where is it?" She whispered, her voice frantic and bordering insane.

The vampires and Bella watched as a youngish woman approached Hermione, not noticing the distant look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked.

"Bellatrix." Hermione whispered, backing away.

Suddenly, it was as if a dam had burst and Edward was assaulted with violent images. The emotions tied to them were so strong he dropped to one knee, holding his head.

"Edward!" Bella cried, kneeling beside him.

She had never seen him like this and it scared her. If he wasn't the strong one, what would she do?

Images raced through Edward's mind. _A woman chained to a wall screamed as a whip connected with her raw and already bloody back_. Edward jerked as the woman in the memory felt the whip connect with her bone.

He barely had time to gather his thoughts before the next memory flashed through him. _A woman, the same woman, less harmed than in the previous memory, lay on a polish marble floor in an elegant hallway. It would have been an impressive hall, if it wasn't for the fact the tall, arching windows were covered by thick, black curtains and an air of death, pain and suffering clung to the atmosphere. _

_"Tell me what I want to know." A tall woman with dark, unruly curly hair and black rings highlighting her obsidian eyes towered over the woman. _

_The woman spat out some blood and levelled the torturer with a defiant gaze. "I will never betray Harry." _

_"So be it." The torturer sneered. _

_A blinding pain shot through the woman's body. It felt as though every bone in her body shattered, sending pain to her already sprained ankle, and then the splinters were attempting to burrow their way out of her body. _

Edward became aware that he was mimicking the scream of the woman in the memory, only in a pitch that only vampires could hear. In the few seconds he had clarity, he saw Alice burying her face in Jasper's neck and Bella's worried face.

She was the last thing to vanish as the next memory took over his brain. This was brief and painful, much like the fireball that erupted from a spire of an old castle. _The woman lay on the grass below the spire and stared up in horror and sadness at the destruction that towered before her. _

There was no time between this memory and the next. _The woman was standing at the edge of a dark clearing. She ran to two still figures lying in the grass. One was a red headed young man, his blue eyes staring blankly up at the night sky. A look of shock was still plastered on his handsome face. _

_The woman wailed and closed his eyes with shaking hands. She then turned to the next figure, lying next to the first. This one was a raven haired young man with a scar on his forehead. His black glasses were askew on his face and a serene smile rested on his bluish lips. _

_The woman shut her eyes and gripped the shirts of the two men as grief wracked her malnourished and tired frame. _

Edward slumped as the memories ended and a familiar static sound echoed in his mind. His head shot up and he stared at the woman from the memories.

Hermione Granger.

Three men dressed in Mall Security outfits had rushed over to Hermione and were escorting her into the mall.

"Where are they taking her?" Edward rasped, his voice not recovered from his near silent screams.

"The holding room in the Mall. One of the men has rung the ambulance and they're on their way." Jasper replied.

"Oh, Edward! I was so worried." Bella gasped, throwing herself at her fiancé.

Edward wrapped his arms numbly around her and shot a comforting smile at the frazzled looking Alice.

Even as he did this, his mind was going over the memories with the puzzlement.

Who was Hermione Granger really?

Hermione trashed against the three Deatheaters escorting her to Malfoy Manor, the current headquarters of Voldemort. They would never get anything from her, not as long as she lived. She would bite her tongue off before she betrayed Harry.

She trembled as the great, white doors of Malfoy Manor slid open, no doubt through the use of House Elf magic. She had heard rumours of Malfoy Manor, the horror stories being passed around through the few survivors who had escaped its terrors.

She knew what awaited her inside these four walls, and with Bellatrix overseeing her interrogation, she could expect the most unimaginable pain.

"You won't get anything out of me!" Hermione shouted.

"Be silent, Mudblood." One of the Deatheaters spat.

"I would rather die than obey you." Hermione growled.

One of the Deatheaters backhanded her and she felt her lip split. Fresh blood filled her mouth, the rusty tang washing over her taste buds.

Bellatrix, who had gone on ahead to inform her master of their new catch, stood on the sweeping marble staircase, her wand hand twitching in anticipation.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

Bellatrix's voice was soft, a mockery of a soothing tone that promised a lifetime of pain and misery at her hand.

Hermione raised her chin in a proud gesture that caused a dark smirk to sweep across Bellatrix's face.

"Put her in the cells." She purred.

Hermione struggled once more as she was dragged from the entrance hall and into the depths of Malfoy Manor. She tried to keep track of the twists and turns in the path to the cells, but her sleep deprived mind couldn't focus enough.

She was thrown roughly into a cell at the far end of the block. The four brick walls that formed the room were only long enough for half a bed to sit along them. It was cramped and a sparse covering of hay was on the cold, bricked floor.

Hermione couldn't help but thank god and all the deities that she was not claustrophobic or else this would have been her worst nightmare, not that it wasn't already.

One of the Deatheaters gave a predatory smile. "See you later, Mudblood."  
The security guards put Hermione into the holding room, complete with a desk, a chair and a small window in the door to the room.

One of the men frowned as they watched Hermione move to a corner and curl up, her arms wrapped around her legs.

She had been talking nonsense since they had apprehended her on the street. He couldn't help but hope, for her sake, that the ambulance arrived quickly to sedate her before she caused herself any harm.

The poor girl. Just what had happened to her to make her so insane?

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next chapter, Hermione escapes.


	6. Chapter 6 Encounter

I'm back with another chapter :D Jacob finally appears ;) Sorry for the repeating of events in different Point of Views in this, it's to show what Hermione's mind is showing vs Reality :)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Encounter**

Hermione sat in the cell for hours, watching the Deatheaters carefully. They kept looking in at her and then turning away again.

She couldn't help but wonder just what they were up to and what they wanted from her, besides the information.

After the twentieth time of one particular Deatheater looking into the cell, Hermione decided to test the waters.

"Excuse me!"

The security guard that had been keeping an eye on the girl in the holding room for the past twenty minutes, was surprised when she called out. He peered through the window.

"Can I help you, Miss?" He asked politely.

"May I have some water please? I'm so thirsty." The woman genuinely seemed parched. She was holding her throat and licking her lips.

"Sure, I'll just get you some." The man nodded.

The other two security guards looked up at him and watched him walk out of the room to a vending machine in the Mall.

An alarm suddenly sounded and the other two jumped to their feet.

"Someone's stealing from Schwartz!" One of the guards reported.

"What about Smith? Can he handle the girl?" The other guard asked.

"I think so. She's not causing any trouble and it'll take the two of us to catch them." The first guard replied.

The two men grabbed their radios and keys and took off out of the door. The third security guard, Smith, passed them as they raced past.

He walked into the security room, checking the cameras. He saw his companions racing through the mall and a man running away from them.

He chuckled. "You go, guys."

"Water!" The woman called from inside the room.

"It's here, it's here." Smith replied, unlocking the door.

He stepped inside. He felt something connect with the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor, everything going black.

Hermione sat in the cells. She could hear two of the other Deatheaters talking. Apparently a new target was moving and they had to move now if they wanted to capture him so Voldemort could interrogate him. They apperated, leaving Hermione alone and with only the one Deatheater.

It wasn't long before the other Deatheater returned with a grimy tin cup of water.

"Water!" She called, her nerves racing as she realised just how close she was to escaping.

She moved behind the cell door, hidden by the wall, and was holding a brick. She had found it on the floor. In reality it was a first aid kit that had been sat on the table, but Hermione's PTSD ridden mind had twisted it into a brick, and a weapon.

She was so close. Something in the back of her mind was warning her that this wasn't right. That something was wrong. But she ignored it. She didn't want to face the fact that she might not get out of there, nor the fact that this was too easy.

"I'm coming, you filthy Mudblood." The Deatheater sneered.

He unlocked the cell and walked in. He never even saw her and his body crumpled to the floor like a sack of potatoes. She could see his body rising and falling slightly so knew he was still alive. She considered killing him, but decided against it. If she took time killing him, then she might lose her chance to get out. It was more important that she got back to Harry, Ron and the Order.

She grabbed the keys from the Deatheater and slipped out of the cell, locking the door behind her. Carefully, she crept down the corridor. As she arrived in the hall, she found lots of Muggleborns, Blood traitors and Muggles were being moved around. She carefully blended in with them, moving closer to the door each time.

Finally, she reached it and slid the key into the lock. She checked to see if anyone was looking, but they were all too focused on the sick display of humans that were in a bad shape or were in the process of being tortured.

Hermione slipped out of the door and took off running. She streaked across Malfoy Manor grounds and only stopped for breath when she was clear of it. She could no longer see the towering perverse elegance of the building and instead was surrounded by trees. She took off running.

She had to get to the Forbidden Forrest. She needed to get back to her boys.

Jacob and Quill were on patrol. They were running through the trees in wolf form, basking in the feel of the rare sunshine that had burst from the clouds a mere ten minutes before. It made the green foliage of Forks shine like emeralds and the air become perfumed with flowers. For a wolf this was all heightened and it took their breath away.

'_I'm going into Forks!' _Jacob said suddenly.

Quill glanced across at him, curiosity written across his canine face. _'Why?'_

'_I might catch sight of _her_. I have to see her again. Just for a second. It's been driving me crazy.' _Jacob explained.

Quill gave a barking laugh. _'Go then, man. I can cover here. It's not like any Vamps are likely to be out in the sun.'_

Jacob grinned, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. _'Thanks. I'll be back soon.'_

He turned took off in the direction of Forks, the image of imprint spurring him on. He needed to see her, his very soul craved her.

A scent, foreign yet familiar, blew across his path. It smelt of parchment, vanilla and something he couldn't identify.

His imprint!

She was in a secluded part of the woods and he rushed towards her. He could watch her from the undergrowth. Just far enough away that she wouldn't see him, yet close enough that his mind and very being would be soothed at just knowing she was alright.

He found her running through the trees. Her eyes were wide and her work top was ruffled as though she'd been grabbed roughly.

Jacob frowned and raced alongside her, hidden by the thick bushes that grew wild in the wood.

'_Is that her?'_ Quill asked. _'She looks scared.'_

Jacob huffed. _'Yeah, but I don't know why.'_

He was so focussed on his imprint, that he didn't even notice the he was fast running out of trees and undergrowth.

Suddenly, they arrived in a clearing.

Jacob and his imprint froze, staring at each other.

'_Uh oh.' _Jacob gulped.

'_You've done it now.' _Quill shouted at him.

The woman began to pat down her pockets frantically, searching for something. Jacob prayed it wasn't a phone. That would be the last thing the pack needed.

Jacob frowned as the woman stopped searching and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Fenrir." The woman whispered. "Oh no!"

Suddenly, her wide eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Hermione pushed herself further, ignoring her screaming muscles. She had reached the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, where the Order had been hiding out. They had found a shack in the middle of Centaur Territory and had a pact with the Centaurs for the use of the shack. It was currently the safest place for them.

She needed to back to them, to aid them once more in the war effort.

She stumbled over branches, rocks and leaves, wincing slightly as her ankle flared up with a vengeance. The stress of it being sprained, and then been tortured, were beginning to reflect in the appendage.

She couldn't give up now and pushed the pain to the back of her mind. Once more, her subconscious warned her that there was something off. Like it had with the Deatheaters. Since was the Forbidden Forrest so green and contained much smaller trees?

Ignoring, Hermione ran on. She could almost see the happiness on Ron's face as she returned to his manly arms. She could almost feel the relief in Harry's hug as he embraced his sister in all but blood.

She, like the other survivors, had seen something that would aid the Order. The Deatheaters were beginning to sell captured rebels, helpless Muggles and Muggleborns and other prisoners as slaves. They could use that, now they knew, to infiltrate key Deatheater houses and bring about the fall of the inner circle from within.

She had to find her way back first, though.

As she ran, she could see the density of the trees was beginning to thin. She gasped as she came out onto a small clearing she had never seen before.

A huge wolf burst into it at the same time as she had. She froze.

She recognised the hulking, grey form with amber eyes that towered over her. She recognised the scar that went from above the wolf's left eye to under his right eye. She had given him that last time they met.

She had sent a Sectumsempra at him in self-defence, leaving him with the scar. And he wasn't happy about it.

His lip curled over his large fangs with glistened with poisonous saliva and a low growl rumbled from his throat.

Hermione's hands flew over her clothes, desperately searching for wand.

It was in her beaded bag, which had been taken from her in Malfoy Manor. She was defenceless against this werewolf.

And he was the deadliest werewolf of all.

"Fenrir." Hermione gasped.

This was it. How she died.

"Oh no." She whispered.

Her last thoughts were of how she would never see the Order again after all, never feed them the information she had procured.

All the stress was too much for her body and her world descended into blackness. The last thing she saw was the image of Fenrir melting away to reveal a russet wolf padding towards her.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Next chapter, Hermione wakes up amongst the Pack, and Jacob finally learns his Imprint's name.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting the Pack

This is the aftermath of Hermione's episode and Jacob finally meets his imprint in person :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Meeting the Pack**

"Fenrir!"

Hermione jerked awake with a gasp and sat bolt upright. Slowly, the day's events began to filter into her mind. She groaned and flopped back onto the pillows.

She had had an episode while in town, in full view of everyone. Usually, she had them after a nightmare or in the house when Remus used magic, or Teddy had a bout of accidental magic. But this, this was in public.

All because of a backfiring car.

She sighed and settled back down in her bed, rolling over to face her window. Only she found herself coming face to face with a wall.

She frowned and sat back up. She was obviously in a boy's room. The posters of cars and bikes on the walls told her that, as well as the pair of boxers peeking out of the laundry basket in the corner of the room.

Where the hell was she?

The door opened and a muscled young man with short black hair, tan skin and deep brown eyes entered the room.

"You're up." He smiled.

Hermione just watched him, cautiously.

"How do you feel?" The boy asked, sitting on the swivel chair that was by the desk by the window.

"Alright." Hermione replied slowly. "But who are you? Where am I?"

"Oh, right! Sorry. I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. You're in my house. You fainted." He gave a sheepish smile.

I gave a small smile in return. "Oh, thank you."

"So, what's your name?" Jacob prompted.

"Sorry! It's Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione." Jacob grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jacob."

I moved to get out of the bed and was relieved to find I was still dressed in my work clothes. Only my name tag was missing. I had put it in my back, which was missing.

"Do you know where my bag is?"

Jacob shook his head. "You didn't have anything on you."

Hermione sighed.

The images from the day before ran through her mind, this time with clarity. The Deatheaters became the security guards, and Fenrir became just a wolf. A large, reddish brown coloured wolf.

Her eyes widened. "I knocked out a security guard!"

Jacob didn't know whether to laugh or be serious. He just couldn't picture this girl that seemed to delicate and fragile knocking out a full grown man, and a security guard to boot. He decided on keeping a straight face.

"My bags must be in the holding room of the mall." Hermione reasoned. "I hope Remus managed to pick them up."

Jacob felt the sharp sting of jealousy strike his heart. "Your boyfriend?"  
Hermione laughed. "No, my housemate, friend and father figure."

"Oh." Jacob tried in vain not to sound so pleased.

"Oh my-the wolf! What happened?" Hermione gasped, the thought of the wolf flaring up in her mind once more.

"Don't worry about that right now. Why don't you come downstairs, and have a drink. I read somewhere that people that faint need to drink more after a fainting spell." Jacob got up from his seat and walked to the door.

Hermione nervously slid out of the bed and followed Jacob out of his room. She found herself at the top of a straight staircase. She followed him down the stairs and was surprised to see a group of young men, of varying ages, sat in the open plan living room. They all had short black hair, tanned skin, impressive muscles and an air of knowing each other inside out. There was one girl in the group.

She was sat off to one side, staring out of the window. Like the boys, she had short black hair and was more lithe with a understated strength that sporting huge muscles. She barely even glanced at Hermione, whereas the boys all fixated on her and Jacob.

"Guys this is Hermione. Hermione, these are my friends." Jacob began.

"This is Sam; he's sort of like our gang leader. He watches over us and makes sure we're alright." Jacob pointed to the oldest member of the group who was sat in an arm chair. Sam gave a small wave.

"Next is Paul."

Paul was the next oldest and he gave a slight smile.

"This is Jared."

Jared looked about the same age as Paul. He had a beer in his hand and raised the beer in greeting.

"On the sofa there's Embry, Quill and Seth."

Three boys sat side by side, two of them holding a games controller that was controlling the racing game on the TV screen. Quill and Embry barely even responded to the introduction, just giving a quick 'hey'.

Seth, however, gave a big grin and a cheerful wave. "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

Hermione noted that the boy could barely be older than fifteen. She returned his wave shyly and gave a small smile.

"You too." She replied.

"Over by the window, that's Leah. She's a bit of a grouch, so I'd steer clear." Jacob gave a cheeky smile.

Leah glared at him before resuming staring out of the window. She didn't even look once at Hermione.

"There's two more in our little group, but they're not here right now." Jacob concluded.

"It's nice to meet you all." Hermione smiled.

She turned to Jacob. "So, uh, where are we? Where's here? If that makes sense."

"La Push. It's a reservation just outside of Forks." Jacob told her.

"Um, I'd better get going then." Hermione said, walking towards the door, aware that nearly every eye was on her.

"No!" Jacob cried. "I mean, why don't you stay a bit?"

"Well, I would, but I have to get home. My Godson will no doubt need feeding and changing, and Remus sometimes gets wrapped up in his work." Hermione gave an apologetic smile and walked to the door.

As she stepped outside, she heard one of the boys say something about her fainting spell. An embarrassed flush covered her cheeks and she walked quickly away.

She felt embarrassed enough about her episode and fainting spell, she didn't want to even think about what people were saying about it.

And to overhear someone making a comment about it, just made her embarrassment that much stronger.

If she could erase it from her memory and everyone else's, she would. But she couldn't. She had vowed to never use magic again.

Hermione's scent disappeared and Jacob almost whined at its loss. He instead turned to the pack, a soppy grin on his face.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"She seems nice." Seth grinned.

"She's weak." Leah spat. "Fainting in-front of a wolf like that. It's idiotic and insanely pathetic. I don't know what's up with the imprint at the moment, but it must be broken because a Quileute warrior, especially the Grandson of Ephraim Black, does not imprint on such a weak woman."

"You don't even know her!" Jacob roared.

"Why should I bother, when it's clear that she's not good enough for a pack member?" Leah growled.

Jacob felt every cell in his body begin to quiver in anticipation of a transformation. Sam rose to his feet.

"Jake, outside. Now! Billy would not be pleased if you phased indoors." He ordered.

The command of an Alpha resounded in Jacob and he stormed outside. He phased and took off running into the woods.

'_Hey man, are you alright?' _The voice of one of the members on patrol, Brady, suddenly resounded in his mind.

'_Perfectly.' _Jacob growled.

'_I think we ought to leave him alone, Brady.' _The other patrol member, Collin, suggested his voice wary and concerned.

Jacob barked in agreement and ran towards Forks. He wanted to see Hermione, hoping it would soothe him. She wasn't weak, not like Leah said. He could see her inner strength, it was evident in the way she carried herself. Leah was just too blinded by jealousy that yet another had imprinted to see it.

He soon found himself behind the Swan residence. A quick glance at the window told him that she wasn't there. She was probably with Edward. But, he noted, he didn't feel the spark of jealousy that usually felt when thinking about Bella and Edward.

Instead, he felt a mild indifference; like he suddenly didn't care. To a certain extent, he didn't. He didn't feel the strong attraction he had previously felt to Bella, it had dimmed in light of his Imprint to Hermione, but he still cared about her as a friend.

He moved away from Bella's house and walked over to Hermione's house. The light was on in an upstairs room and he could see her cradling a baby boy. She was holding him close to her, resting her lips on the boy's head, and tears leaking down her face.

He saw an older man, with greying brown hair and blue eyes, walk into the room. He could just make out the man saying her name.

Hermione turned to face him, giving a small, watery smile. The man took the baby from her and gently kissed the side of her head.

Jacob felt a thrill of jealousy spark through his veins, before he remembered that she had said she lived with her godson and friend. This must have been the Remus she walking about. He could see the fatherly relationship in the way they interacted now.

His tense muscles relaxed a little and he threw back his head and howled, a haunting melody written just for Hermione.

His love.

His life.

His Imprint.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So Jacob has finally met Hermione and she's met the pack, even if she doesn't know it yet. I am currently suffering through watching New Moon so I can get the characters right. I like the books, but the films suck. Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson just suck in the films, I don't think she's a good actress anyway, lol. Next Chapter, Hermione deals with the aftermath with the town of Forks as she returns to work.


	8. Chapter 8 Stares

Here's the next chapter :) It's a sort of filler to show how a small town like Forks would deal with a newcomer having an episode like Hermione did. It's also a catalyst to her spending time with our favourite shape shifter :D

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

**Stares**

News travelled fast in Forks, something Hermione learnt when she returned to work the next day. Thankfully, Remus had called her in sick the day before so the day after she met the Pack, Hermione was returning to her job.

Remus dropped her off outside the shop and Hermione quickly hurried inside, her pack hitched over her shoulder and her head down. She really didn't want to see anyone before she had to.

As soon as she stepped in the stop, she was engulfed by a hug from Natasha. The older woman clung to her.

"Oh thank god you're alright. My husband told me what happened." She gasped.

Hermione was surprised. It was amazing how quickly she had bonded with those she worked with. In just a couple of weeks, it was like they had known each other forever.

It didn't quite rival her bond with her boys, or even Remus, but it was the closest bond she had ever had with a Muggle. Apart from her parents, that is, but their bond had waned during all those years at Hogwarts, all those away from them.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." Hermione replied awkwardly.

"Sorry?" Mandy exclaimed walking over to her. "What do you have to be sorry for? Something was wrong with you and you couldn't help it."

Hermione gave a small smile and accepted Mandy's hug once Natasha let go of her. They let go pretty quickly, however, when Hermione looked at the time.

She managed to sign in a mere one minute before her shift began. She went out to the stock room and began to help one of the other works, a younger girl named Naomi, take out all the new stock and put it on the shelves.

The whole time she was doing that, she felt Naomi's eyes on her. Watching her, judging her, mocking her.

She refused to meet the other girl's eyes and did her job quickly before going to the tills as the shop doors opened to the public.

Hermione's first few customers said nothing to her about the previous day. However that all changed half way through the morning.

Hermione scanned the clothes and folded them, placing them neatly in the carrier. She turned to the elderly woman she was serving and gave a friendly smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"How are you?" The elderly woman asked.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Pardon?"

"How are you? After the other day?" The woman elaborated.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she saw the woman being served by Natasha at the next till lean in a little to listen.

Hermione gave an uncomfortable. "I'm perfectly fine now, thank you."

"Whatever caused that?" The woman continued as if the two were old friends.

"Just one of those things." Hermione waved her off. "That's twenty dollars please?"

"Oh, yes." The woman dug into her purse and handed over the money. "So, you don't know what caused it?"

"I do, but I'm afraid that's private." Hermione's smile turned tight.

"Oh." The woman murmured, picking up her bag. "Thank you."

"Bye." Hermione said as the older woman walked away.

The woman met up with her friend who was waiting just off of the queue. "Is that the girl that went mad on Thursday?" Her friend asked, not so quietly.

Hermione gritted her teeth. So that was how she was going to be known in Forks, as the mad woman. Great. Wonderful. Just what she wanted.

She was thankful when the lunch break rolled around and the store closed. She sat in the chair in the staff room, eating her sandwich, when Bob sat opposite her.

"Is it true that you knocked out a security guard?" He wasted in time and tact in bringing up the subject.

Hermione nearly choked on her sandwich. "What?"

"Please tell me it's true. You'll be my hero if it is!" Bob begged.

"Bob!" Natasha scolded as she and Mandy took a seat by them.

"It's true. I didn't mean to. My mind was just…somewhere else." Hermione replied, fiddling with the remainder of her lunch.

She had suddenly lost her appetite. She put the sandwich back in her lunch box and put it back in her bag.

"Like in loony world?" Lauren sneered.

She and Jessica gave high pitched, annoying laughs. Hermione narrowed her eyes and she could feel her magic giving her hair volume. She took a deep breath and the magic receded. It wouldn't do for her anger to bring around a case of accidental magic.

She wasn't a child after all.

"That's for me to know." Hermione spat.

She got up abruptly and walked out of the staff room with the muttered excuse she needed some air.

She sat outside the store for the remainder of the lunch break, ignoring the stares and the fact no one would sit next to her.

The subject was broached once more during a quiet time in the store. It was just Mandy and Hermione on the tills, with the others doing something else on the shop floor and in the stock room.

"So, what really happened?" Mandy asked.

Hermione sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh come on. You know I won't tell anyone. Besides, I thought we were friends." Mandy begged.

Hermione studied Mandy and knew, somehow, that she could trust her. It might be the kind, yet concern, expression on Mandy's face, or the trustworthy air that she exuded. Either way, Hermione decided she would disclose some of it to her.

"Have you ever heard of PTSD?" She began.

"It stands for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, right?" Mandy nodded.

"Yes. Well, I have it. Certain noises, actions or even smells can trigger an episode. That's why Remus and I left England. There were too many triggers." Hermione continued, looking down at her hands.

"Isn't that what some of the Soldiers get? After the war, I mean." Mandy asked, tilting her head to the side.

Hermione nodded, going quiet.

There was no way she was going to tell Mandy about the war. It was still too painful, and trying to remember it would sometimes trigger an episode. She had already had one. The last thing she needed was another. She was already thought of as insane.

She sent a silent prayer up that somehow, sometime, the whole thing would be forgotten and she would no longer be social pariah.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the flow of customers resumed and she was thrown back into her work.

There was still another two hours left on her work schedule, when things took a turn for the worse.

"Oh, Hermione!"

Hermione looked up to see her next customer. She was the same woman she served on her first day. The one that nattered on about her son. Mrs Newton.

"Hello, Mrs Newton. How are you today?" Hermione gave her a false smile, though inside she was screaming. This woman could talk forever!

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You know, my Mom told me all about your little…episode. She saw it with her own eyes. She said you were trashing and rambling like a nutter. I see you're all better now though, thank goodness." Mrs Newton gave a shrill laugh.

"Of course, my Mikey was ever so worried about you. He was planning on asking you out, bless his heart, and then it happened. He's waiting until you're better before he asks you now. But I see you're right as rain. I'll let him know. He'll probably ask you later." She babbled on and on.

Hermione inwardly sighed as she scanned Mrs Newton's purchases. She finished scanning them and gave a tight smile at her.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"Oh no. I mustn't keep you." Mrs Newton grinned.

'_Too late for that.' _Hermione thought.

Mandy had already served at least three other customers in the time that Mrs Newton had taken rambling on and on.

"Alright. Bye." Hermione waved a little bit as the woman ambled off.

She sighed and turned to the next customer, a big smile on her face.

"Hermione! Can you put this back for me please?" Mandy asked some time later, handing Hermione a jumper a customer had rejected at the last minute.

"Of course. I'll be right back." She smiled.

Hermione walked over to the display where the jumpers were kept and spotted Mrs Newton with her son at the store's entrance. She carefully avoided their gaze and placed the jumper back on its rack.

"Go talk to her. Ask if she's alright, and then ask if she wants to catch a movie." Mrs Newton was telling her son.

"Mom! I don't want to." Mike whined.

"Oh, go on. She's ever so pretty. She'd make you a nice wife." Mrs Newton replied.

Hermione shivered. She was worse than Pureblood mothers.

"Mom, she's weird. The freak of Forks. Who would want to date that?" Mike argued, pulling a face.

White hot rage raced along Hermione's veins and tears burned her eyes. That was the last straw!  
All day she had had to suffer people whispering about her behind her back, Jessica and Lauren teasing her, Naomi avoiding her and everyone staring at her.

She had had enough. She left England to avoid these things; she was not going to take it in her new life.

She stormed out the back of the store and grabbed her bag from her locker. She ignored Jessica's shouts as she shoved past her.

"Hermione! Where are you going? You've got another hour left!" Bob shouted.

"I've got to get out of here. I can't take the stares and whispers any longer!" Hermione replied, running out of the store.

People stared as she ran down the streets, but she ignored them. She couldn't go home, not to Remus' pitying gaze. He tried to hide it, but she often caught him out of the corner of her eye. Even he felt sorry for her.

She knew of only one place to go where she wouldn't be judged like that.

La Push.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hermione feels La Push would be better because only ONE member of the pack said anything, as opposed to the hundreds of people in Forks. Next Chapter: Hermione goes to La Push and spends time with the pack.


	9. Chapter 9: Back Again?

The next chapter is up. Be warned, it might be the last one I do today, though I am aiming to get chapter 10, 11 and 12 up today :) Don't hold me to it though ;)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Back Again? **

Hermione ran towards La Push. Anyone else may not be able to do this; Hermione had run miles during the war. She had had to, so she had built up stamina and had managed to keep it up when the war was over.

She reasoned that it was always a good thing to have, because you never know when it could come in handy. For instance, she could easily outrun an attacker as they would no doubt be forced to give up after a while.

Everything sort of faded into the background as she ran, her mind focussed solely on getting to the peaceful reservation.

Jacob was wrestling with Embry, Quill and Seth in wolf form while Sam watched on from his porch. Emily was inside cooking a meal for the pack. At least once a week, they all sat down together to eat. They were like a big family.

Jacob pounced and knocked Embry off his feet. Embry flipped him over and pinned him. Jacob feigned using all his strength to get up, convincing Embry that he had won. As soon as Embry's guard drop, Jacob pushed him off of him with all his might.

Embry whined as his back hit the floor.

'_Ouch! Go easy. We're only playing!' _Embry snapped.

Jacob gave a guilty look. _'Sorry.'_

'_Hey, lover boy. Look whose coming!' _Leah's sarcastic voice echoed in his head.

An image of Hermione came into his head. She was running along the road dressed in her work clothes, that day comprised of a v neck shirt and a knee length skirt. Her hair was loose around her face and she didn't even seem to notice the hard road beneath the thin soles of her flat shoes.

Her face was determined and there was a faint, pink tinge to her cheeks. Jacob thought she had never looked more beautiful in that moment, and his heart sped up at the thought of seeing her that day.

Embry took advantage of Jacob's distraction and pinned him powerfully beneath him, his eyes smirking.

'_I win.' _He chuckled.

'_I was distracted. Next time you won't be so lucky.' _Jacob grumbled.

Jacob loped off into the trees and emerged fully dressed. "Emily! Can you set another place for dinner?"

"Who for?" Emily asked, emerging from the house wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hermione's coming." Jacob's face changed into a soppy expression.

Embry gave a snigger, or as close as a wolf could get. Sam just smiled and shook his head. He remembered feeling like that when he first imprinted.

"Whose Hermione" Emily frowned.

"My imprint." Jacob grinned.

"You imprinted? Congratulations!" Emily gasped, coming over to give him a big hug. She was genuinely happy for him.

"That reminds me, I probably ought to tell Billy."

Emily gently hit Jacob around the head. "You haven't told him?"

"Not yet. I've been busy." Jacob ducked his head sheepishly.

Emily rolled her eyes.

Embry's attention was captured by something as he went still and his head raised. He, Quill and Seth turned and dived into the bushes. They emerged a few seconds later, fully dressed and smiling.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, worried.

"She's fast." Embry said, nodding behind him.

Jacob turned to see Hermione approaching them with a newly human Jared and Leah. He smiled.

Hermione had run into Jared and Leah a few feet away from Jacob's house. They had told her that no one was home and that they were all at Sam's house. Jared had said they were heading there too, and offered to take her there.

That was how she found herself walking into a clearing where Jacob, Sam and a few others were standing. She was momentarily blinded by the brightness of Jacob's smile as his eyes came to rest on her.

He walked over to her and stopped just in front of her. "You came back."

Hermione looked into his eyes, suddenly mesmerised by the deep depths. "I couldn't take it in Forks. All the stares."

"Why'd you come here?"

"I don't know. I feel comfortable here, I guess. The way you all are with each other, it reminds me of some people I used to know."

"Is that right? And how do we act?"  
"Like you know everything about each other."

Jacob gave a chuckle that rumbled from his chest right through Hermione. It was then she became aware of just how close they were standing. She could literally feel each breath he took.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

The spell was broken and Hermione stepped back from Jacob. His body cried out in protest at the movement.

Hermione looked at the woman who had spoken. Like the boys and Leah, she had tanned skin and black hair. Only her hair was long and secured in a ponytail. She had scars, obviously made by claws, much like Remus' scars, running across one side of her face.

But it didn't even make Hermione pause. She just gave a shy smile. "If I am allowed to." She replied.

"Of course! Anyone's welcome." Emily grinned.

As she passed him, Sam whispered in her ear.

"She doesn't know about the pack."

Emily nodded and continued into the kitchen.

"Jacob! Seth! Can you come and set the outside table please?" Emily called.

"I'll be right back." Jacob muttered, running off inside.

Hermione was surprised when she felt sad the fact that he was leaving her alone. Well, with Leah, but she didn't seem interested in talking to her.

So she was surprised when Leah spoke to her.

"You said people are staring at you?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. I had a bit of a mental breakdown." Hermione admitted. "Something triggered a bad memory and I was stuck in it."

"Is that what happened with the fainting?" Leah looked at her.

Hermione nodded. "I think my body just couldn't take my high levels of stress. I hadn't really eaten either. We had finished before lunch, so I was going to eat some when I got home, and I didn't get much of a breakfast because Teddy was playing up."

Leah's mind was settled. Hermione might not have been as weak as she first thought, but she still wasn't buying the strength that Jacob had been talking about that morning. She couldn't see much evidence of it at all.

Emily came around the side of the house. "Dinner's ready!"

Hermione followed the group around the back of the house.

She gasped as she saw the large table that was ornately carved from an old oak tree, probably from the reservation. Matching stools surrounded the table. Most of the pack was already gathered around the table.

There was a free seat opposite Jacob and next to Seth. She carefully slid into and couldn't help but feel like she was back at Hogwarts sitting at the Gryffindor table, or perhaps at the Weasleys.

This was heightened by the bickering and playfulness of Quill and Embry, who were sat opposite each other, as they threw food at each other, sneakily doing it whenever Sam and Emily weren't looking. It reminded her of Fred and George doing something similar under the nose of Molly and Arthur.

The surly silence of Paul reflected Percy, only his silence was due to being the butt of his brother's jokes and his inability to fit in with his family. The youthful enthusiasm of Ginny was present in Seth, but her slightly contradictory maturity was there in Leah. It seemed fitting that both parts of Ginny's personality were reflected in siblings.

Charlie's love of danger was obvious in Jared as he arranged to go cliff diving with Sam, his eyes alight with excitement. Sam struck her a mix of Bill and Arthur. He had the love that both of them felt for their wives for Emily, yet seemed to love a challenge as he worked out a schedule with Jared.

Hermione felt tears tickle her eyes as she thought about the Weasleys. A broken family now, split by the loss of some of their family members. They still had dinner together and spent time with each other, but they weren't as close as they once were and the empty seats at the table were obvious.

That was one of the reasons Hermione had stopped visiting them.

She felt eyes on her and looked up to see Jacob staring at her. If her toes could have blushed as much as her head then she would have been red from head to toe.

"What?" She asked, giving a puzzled smile.

"Nothing." Jacob gave a cheeky grin. "Just admiring the view."  
Hermione was unawares by the cheesy line and laughed. She didn't even notice that the whole table was watching them.

After dinner was over, concluded by the thick, luxurious chocolate fudge cake made from scratch by Emily, the pack got to their feet and moved inside with their plates. Hermione followed their example and placed her plate in the sink.

She felt guilty that Emily would have to clean up as well as cook, but Emily just waved her off saying that that was her deal with Sam. She cooks and Sam washes up. She even showed her a pink pair of gloves she made Sam wear.

Hermione laughed and turned to walk to the door. Instead she came face to face with a broad, muscled chest covered in a black t-shirt.

"Excuse me." Hermione whispered.

Jacob grinned. "No worries."

He walked around her and over to the sink, giving Emily a peck on the cheek in thanks for the dinner. Emily left the kitchen and went out to join her fiancé and the pack in the garden, her pride and joy.

Jacob put his plate in the sink and looked back at Hermione

"Do you want to come for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure." Hermione gave a shy smile.

Jacob took Hermione's hand and led her out the front of the house.

Emily watched them go from the garden, leaning on Sam. "Ah, young love."

"It's a magical thing, isn't it?" Sam chuckled.

He could never know the truth of his words.

* * *

Please Read and Review. It's weird, but this was one of the hardest chapters to write. Next Chapter: Hermione and Jacob's walk


	10. Chapter 10 Walks Along the Shore

Next chapter up as promised, and this time with some much needed HermionexJacob, with a little PTSD action thrown in there ;)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Walks Along the Shore**

Jacob led Hermione down the edge of the sea. He remembered taking Bella here around the time they first met, but that was in his past. Hermione was his future, not that she knew that yet.

"So." Hermione said, biting her lip.  
"So." Jacob repeated.

The two laughed as they began to walk along the sea shore, watching the waves lap up the sand.

"How about we play twenty questions?" Jacob suggested.

Hermione had heard of the game, but she had never played it before. Harry and Ron had just known her favourite things and she had known theirs. It was a testament to just how close they were.

"Alright. You go first." Hermione gave a smile.

"Favourite band?" Jacob asked.

"Does singer count? I rather like Katy Perry. You?"

"Nickleback."

Hermione shot him a surprised look. "I didn't take you for a Nickleback lover."

Jacob shrugged. "You've got to love him."

Hermione laughed. "Alright, next one. Favourite colour?"  
Jacob scrunched up his face. "I think blue. It makes me think of the sea on a good day."

"A very calming colour." Hermione agreed.

"You?" Jacob looked at her.

"I have three. Red, gold and purple." Hermione admitted.

Jacob nodded. "Good answer. Hmm. Favourite animal?"

Hermione chewed her lip in thought. "Well, I'm supposed to like lions because they were sort of like my class's mascot, but I have to admit that I like wolves."

Inside Jacob was cheering. That would mean that she would hopefully accept him when he told her about his shape shifting abilities.

"I happen to like Wolves as well. But lions come a close second." Jacob replied when she prompted him.

"We'll get along nicely then." Hermione smiled.

"I think we will." Jacob grinned.

"So, favourite country?" Hermione added.

"Hmm, I went to Australia once. I think that's a great contender." Jacob replied, remembering the holiday he had taken the year before his mother died.

It was one of the only memories he had with his mother in. She had died when he was six, so he didn't have many of them.

"Australia's nice." Hermione agreed. It wasn't her favourite country as it held far too many negative memories. "But I love Greece. The architecture is stunning."  
"Favourite memory?" Jacob suddenly asked.

Hermione's eyes went distant.

Over her years at Hogwarts she had had many good memories. Like the Yule Ball for instance. That one night she had felt truly beautiful and Victor had been so good to her. He had praised her several times that night and she had felt like the luckiest girl in the world, even if she didn't understand why he had chosen her.

Harry had said a few years later that Victor had seen something they hadn't. He had seen the beauty she would blossom into once the awkward teen years had passed. She also had many good memories of much simpler times, such as the summers at the Burrow. Just lying in the sun talking books, boys and beauty with Ginny while the boys played Quidditch or went swimming in the lake at the bottom of the hill.

But one that stuck out in her mind most of all was one that had a much darker undertone. A memory set in the war.

"My friends and I were going through a difficult time, really difficult. This…Murderer had set his sights on my best friend and we were trying keep a low profile so we weren't found. We were camping in these woods and all we had for entertainment and news of the real world was this tiny radio. This song came on and one of my friends, Harry, made me dance with him. We were spinning around we got really dizzy. I remember just falling to the floor with him, rolling around laughing, while my other friend, and boyfriend at the time, Ron watched on. He thought we were nuts, but joined us on the floor and we just stargazed for hours. It was so peaceful." Hermione said her voice so soft it was a near whisper and a melancholy, wistful smile played on her lips.

Jacob looked at her. There was a lot more to Hermione than he or anyone else knew. She had obviously been through a lot and it showed when she thought no one was looking. Her eyes would glaze over and would glisten with unshed tears.

"So what's your favourite memory?" Hermione asked, bringing Jacob out of his thoughts suddenly.

"It's nothing compared to yours." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck.

"It means something to you, so it's special regardless." Hermione retorted.

Jacob smiled. "Well, it was before my sisters went to college. We had this routine for washing up. Rachel would wash, I would dry and Rebecca would put away. There were all this suds and Rachel accidently got me with them, so I scooped some up and threw them at her in revenge. It just sort of went from there and all three of us had this water fight. Dad came back to find us drenched."

Hermione giggled. "Sounds lovely."

Jacob gave a silly grin. "It was. Do you mind if I go again?"

Hermione nodded. "I can't think of anything else."  
"What happened with you and the wolf? You said a name before you fainted. Fenrir?" Jacob looked at her innocently.

Just the name was enough to send shivers through her body, and Hermione turned to stare at the sea.

"Hermione?" Jacob called softly.

Hermione could feel herself slipping away from reality. The sea was melting into a river that snaked through a dark forest. The Forbidden Forrest.

A warm hand on her own drew her back. She turned to see Jacob looking at her with concern. He would never know what he had just done for her. He had done something that _no one_ had ever managed to do before. Bring her back from the brink of an episode.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry. My mind was somewhere else."  
'_Literally.' _She mentally added.

"The wolf? Fenrir was the pet wolf of the murderer. He was a blood thirsty creature that took great pleasure in attacking his victims." Hermione began.

The terrifying image of Fenrir Greyback in human form with blood smeared around his mouth flashed into her mind's eye. He howled and transformed into the werewolf he was. His claws were drenched with blood, and his eyes still contained the same bloodthirsty look as when he was human.

"The murderer, Riddle, would send him to attack those he wanted killed. Ron's brother, Bill, was on the receiving end once. He survived, but he had claw marks right across his face. He was lucky; his wife still loved him regardless of the scars. Others of Fenrir's victims, if they survived, weren't so lucky. People thought perhaps a part of the wolf had been transferred to those like Bill." Hermione paused.

"Fenrir particularly hated me. I managed to wound him as he went to attack me, and he bore that grudge right up to the day he died. Just seeing that wolf, after everything that happened that day, just brought him back." Hermione finished with a huge sigh.

Jacob took hold of Hermione's hands. She hadn't even noticed that they had stopped and her hands were shaking.

"Even if he were alive, I promise you that he will never hurt you. Not while I'm around. Nothing will harm you if I can help it." Jacob whispered.

The intensity in his voice stirred something in Hermione's soul and honestly believed him. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you. It's my turn now." She said.

Jacob frowned. Her turn for what?

"What happened to the wolf? Why did he not attack me?"

Realisation crossed Jacob's mind. The game. "I scared him off."

"How?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I threw stones and made a lot of noise. Wild animals don't like it and tend to leave pretty quickly." Jacob lied.

"Right." Hermione replied, getting lost in Jacob's eyes.

They stood still for a few moments, just gazing at each other.

"Go out with me!" Jacob blurted suddenly.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"I…I meant on a date. Would you like to go out with me on a date? Just the one." Jacob stuttered.

Hermione gave a shy smile. "I'd like that."

Relief spread through Jacob and he grinned. "Great. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. I'll have my motorbike, so be warned."  
Hermione felt a thrill of excitement rush through her. "Perfect."

The mood after that was sufficiently lighter and, as they meandered back to Sam and Emily's house, the game resumed. By the time they arrived, Hermione knew Jacob's date of birth, favourite sport, least favourite food, favourite food and his ideal job, and he knew most of that about her too. Only she'd had to change a couple of answers due to magical reasons. She didn't think the fact she wanted to be a potions mistress would go down too well, so she had said she wanted to be chemist.

Emily offered a lift back to her house and Jacob watched the car drive away until it was just a distant dot before he looked away.

He walked off towards his house with a new resolve. He was going to tell Billy about his imprint.

Billy was sat watching the game with one of the other pack elders when Jacob got in. He barely even glanced at his son.

"Dad, I have to tell you something." Jacob began.

Billy's attention snapped straight to his son. "What is it? Is there some sort of trouble in the pack?"

"Not quite." Jacob replied, trying to think of how to phrase it.

"What is it then?" Billy looked at his with a concerned gaze.

"I imprinted."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I'm glad so many of you are liking this story so far, but just to warn you this is Part One of Six in a series. So if you get to the end of this story, and still have questions, don't worry. They will most likely be answered in the sequel. The first three in the series are set one after the other, so they flow together :)


	11. Chapter 11 Curiosity Killed the Cat

Sorry, I might not be uploading as quickly atm. I've been feeling a bit down, so I've been losing my inclination to write. I will try and soldier on though :D

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

_The russet wolf towered over her. She began patting down her pockets frantically, searching for something that wasn't there. The wolf just watched. _

_She stopped and stared at the wolf. "Fenrir." She gasped. "Oh no!"_

_The last thing she saw as she lapsed into the black abyss that accompanied unconsciousness was the wolf watching her. _

Hermione sat upright in bed. This time it was her own bed.

The wolf had been playing on her mind constantly since she had seen it and she was determined to find out just what it was.

She glanced at her bedside clock and was relieved to see that it was eight. She could get up and start researching. She hadn't done any research since the end of the war and it was killing her. She itched to feel the weight of a heavy tome in her hand, the smell of the parchment that magical books were written on and to fill her head with infinite knowledge. She was a bookworm at heart and that was one thing that the war couldn't change.

She walked down the stairs and found Remus in the kitchen with Teddy in his high chair. The little boy had his hands stuck in his porridge, giggling as he moved them around. Remus was smiling and shaking his head at his son.

"Morning." Hermione chimed.

Remus turned to look at her. "Good morning. Don't you have work today?"  
"It's my day off. Besides, I'm not so sure I have a job anymore. I walked out yesterday." Hermione admitted.

"Hermione." Remus sighed. "You can't do that. This isn't the Wizarding World. Bosses aren't going to just let this go because you're Hermione Granger, famous war hero and member of the Golden Trio."

Hermione sank into a seat, a cup of tea in her hands. "I know, I know. They were all just staring at me. I couldn't take it."

Remus took her hand. "Hermione, we're living in a small town. You knew that word was going to get around about your episode. You had to have expected it."

Hermione hung her head. "I did. I just didn't think it was going to be so hard."

Remus got his feet, kissed the top of her head and scooped Teddy up from his seat. "You're strong. You'll get through it."  
Hermione gave a small smile.

She didn't know how strong she was anymore. Once upon a time she felt as though she had the world at her feet. With her best friends at her side, she had felt invincible. But it had all come crashing down around her and ever since then she had felt lost.

Caring for Remus and Teddy and working helped lock the pain away with the memories, but at night it always came flooded back. But, somehow, every morning she found a way to carry on.

Hermione finished her tea and put her mug in the dishwasher before she walked into the living room. She went to the two bookcases and began pulling out books.

She had to find out what that wolf was.

Remus came down the stairs with Teddy to see Hermione sat at the desk, a magical creatures book spread out in front of her.

His eyes widened and he blinked at her rapidly. "Are you reading a _magical _book?"

Hermione gave a small smile as she looked up at him. "I am."  
"Once a bookworm, always a bookworm." Remus chuckled.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "For your information, I'm try to find something about a wolf."

"Like a werewolf?" Remus frowned.

"More like a giant wolf. Normal looking, but big." Hermione replied.

"Well, if it helps, I bought some books about the local mythology." Remus smiled. "It's in the right hand bookcase."

"Thanks. I'll give that a look. So what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm taking Teddy to the park. Do you want to come with us?" Remus replied, shifting Teddy on his hip.

"No thank you." Hermione waved him off.

"Alright. Don't forget to eat, I know that you used to when you worked on cases with the boys." Remus reminded her, grabbing Teddy's baby bag and buggy.

"Will do. Have fun!" Hermione called as Remus headed out the door.

She grabbed a pad and pen and began to scribble down her observations on the wolf. It was large, like the size of a horse. It had had red fur and brown, almost human looking, eyes. Other than that, there was nothing that special about the wolf.

Hermione heaved a sigh as she looked at the piles and piles of books on the bookshelf. "It's going to be a very long day."

She had gone through several books before she finally came across something relating to a big wolf. It was something called Kapa.

They were strong creatures, with bright yellow eyes and thick fur. They roamed in mountainous areas and had the ability to shrink so as to blend into the woods as a normal wolf. They were all about hunting, and had a real blood lust.

Hermione scribbled the Kapa off of the list of potentials as it didn't fit. The wolf had had brown eyes, not yellow, and he hadn't tried to kill her when she fainted. She also severely doubted that it would have been scared off by Jacob.

"Not that one then." Hermione huffed.

She returned to the books once more, pouring over them. The pile beside her which she had read was getting taller and taller.

Hermione soon came across one of the books that Remus had been talking about, the one about the local legends. It always paid to check legends, as sometimes they had hints of truth to them.

She flicked through it, ignoring the stories about local sea monsters, creatures called 'The Cold Ones' and various monsters that had featured in many local legends over time. She paused as she came to the one story that was relevant.

It told of a tribe called the Quileutes, a pack of shape shifters that lived in the reservation of La Push.

Hermione made a noise of amusement. She couldn't imagine Jacob Black or any of the other boys being Shape Shifters, even if they did all seem to have a constant high temperature.

It didn't matter anyway, according to the Ministry, Shape Shifters went extinct over a hundred years ago. The last tribe had been a group of Shape Shifters that became Big Cats in the Amazon. They had been known to the world as the Amazonian Warrior Women. They had been interesting to the wider world as many scientists couldn't understand how they managed to kill their victims, imitating a big cat so accurately.

Of course, the Magical World understood exactly how they did it. But there had been a fire caused by a Dark Lord who was enraged when they refused to work with him. They had all perished and the Shape Shifter line had come to an end.

Hermione crossed the Quileutes off of her list and put the book to one side. It was an interesting story, she might have to ask Jacob about the legends when they got to know each other a little better.

Hermione got to her feet and wandered into the kitchen to grab a sandwich. As she did so, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hermione, it's Jacob. I was just checking to see if we were still on for the date tonight." Jacob's voice replied.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Hermione gave a small smile.

She thought his insecurity was endearing. It was obviously something she liked in men, as Ron had always been insecure next to Harry and his siblings.

"Oh, well, I've had a bad experience before." Jacob sounded a little embarrassed as he spoke, and Hermione's heart went out to him.

Any woman who played with his heart was a bitch as far as she was concerned. At least in that aspect. Jacob was a rare nice guy, and to think that someone would deliberately hurt him was inconceivable to her.

"I'm not like that person. If I say I'll do something, I'll do it." Hermione gave a small grin as she ate her sandwich.

Jacob gave a chuckle. "I'll hold you to it. I'll see you later then."

"Goodbye, Jacob." Hermione said.

"Bye." Jacob hung up and Hermione placed the phone back on the base before moving back into the living room to continue her research.

Hours later, Remus returned from the park with Teddy.

"We're back!" He called as he stepped through the door.

Hermione skipped down the stairs, already dressed for her date.

"Hey. Did you have a nice day?" She asked.

"Look at you!" Remus exclaimed, smiling. "Don't you look lovely."

Hermione giggled and said thank you, smoothing down her purple, silky blouse and skinny jeans. On her feet she was wearing flats.

"We had a good day at the park." Remus continued. "Did you find anything out about the wolf?"

He put Teddy in his playpen and the little boy began to play with his soft toy.

"I did actually. There's this thing called a Mega-Wolf, the smaller ones are as big as a small pony. It lives in the mountains and heavily wooded areas; it prefers a wet climate with occasional sun. It's defined by its reddish coat and venomous fangs. It has very sensitive hearing, so loud noises will scare it away. Jacob said he scared the wolf off by shouting. It fits." Hermione told him.

Remus frowned. "I'll get in contact with Kingsley. Now he's Minister of Magic, he might be able to inform the US authorities."  
"Yeah, it'd be best to check it out. I'm just lucky that Jacob was there really." Hermione mused, tying her hair in a neat bun.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione hurried over to it. She pulled it open to see Jacob, dressed in a smart shirt and dark jeans. He had a small bunch of flowers in his hand and a smile on his face.

"These are for you." He said, handing them to her.

Hermione took them and breathed in their fragrant scent. "They're lovely."  
"You ready to go?" Jacob asked.

Hermione handed the flowers to Remus and took her coat from him. "I am now."

"Great." Jacob grinned and led her to his bike.

He climbed onto it and Hermione followed him. She turned to Remus with the first carefree smile he'd seen on her face since the war.

"Don't wait up." She called as they drove off.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I was asked if this was going to be a few short stories, or one long one. It's going to be six long ones. This story will span 30 chapters, as will the next, the third and the fourth. I haven't planned the last two yet :)


	12. Chapter 12 Date

Finally, the date between Hermione and Jacob :D Hope you like it :)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

**Date**

Hermione pressed her face into Jacob's back, breathing in his manly woody scent. She could feel the wind whistling through her hair and she was glad she had secured her hair in a bun. She couldn't imagine what it would have looked like if she hadn't.

Jacob felt as though his body was vibrating with joy at having his imprint so close to him. He could feel her warmth seeping through his jacket and he gave a happy grin. He wished he could have frozen that moment just to have her near him always.

All too soon, for both of them, Jacob was stopping the bike. Hermione looked around and frowned in confusion and curiosity.

They were at La Push, by the beach.

"Jacob…"

"Just wait." Jacob grinned, helping her off the bike.

Hermione just looked at him with a bemused smile. Jacob took her hand and led her towards the beach.

Halfway between the ocean and the land, on the beach, there was a bonfire. Logs were stationed round it. The fire was crackling merrily and a cool box was already on standby beside the logs.

Hermione gasped lightly. "Jacob, this is wonderful."

Jacob chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. I figured this was more natural than some fancy dinner."

"That's true. You save that for date two." Hermione joked.

"Date two? There's going to be a second one." Jacob looked at her with sparkling eyes.

Hermione gave a small smirk. "Well, if you play your cards right."

Jacob gave a big smile and seated himself on one of the logs, pulling Hermione down beside him. He opened up the cool box and dug out some refreshments.

"Here's some sparkling juice. It's supposed to be like Champagne, you know? But as we're both underage, it's the best thing I could come up with." Jacob babbled.

Hermione took the glass he had been filling up as he had spoken. "It's perfect, thank you. I don't really drink anyway."  
"That's good." Jacob smiled.

He leant back over and popped open the cool box again. He pulled out some marshmallows and sticks. Hermione laughed in delight. She only had done this once before, when she was a little girl with her dad.

She had broken her leg and hadn't been able to do it herself, but her dad had roasted the marshmallow to just the right amount before giving it to her. She had loved the taste of the melted, gooey substance in her mouth, and had never forgotten that day.

Jacob speared a marshmallow and handed the stick to her. Hermione thanked him and gently placed the confectionary item into the flame. She watched it began to cook, the outside turning a lovely brownish colour.

Another marshmallow joined hers in the fire and she felt Jacob's arm brush hers. The hair on her arm stood on end and she looked at the spot where they were touching. She could practically feel the static. Her eyes travelled up to meet Jacob's. In the firelight, his brown eyes shone.

He turned and met her eyes, giving her a lop sided smile. The smile slowly slipped off his face and a neutral expression replaced it.

Though his face showed no emotion, his eyes burned with an intense passion. Their faces began to drift towards each other. Their lips were just a hairs breadth away, so close Hermione could feel each breath Jacob took, when a vibrant flare of fire caused them to jump apart, alarmed.

Hermione's stick was on fire. She gasped and dropped in into the flame, pouting a little as she watched her marshmallow become just a sticky mess on the stone base.

"Here, have mine." Jacob said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Jacob nodded, pulling the marshmallow off of his stick. He moved it towards Hermione's face.

"Open up."

Hermione gave him a look, but quietly did as he asked. Jacob placed the marshmallow in her mouth and Hermione smiled as it hit her tongue. She chewed it, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Jacob replied just as quietly.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked, turning back to the fire.

"Well, we have a bonfire. Why don't we tell ghost stories?" Jacob suggested.

Hermione bit her lip in thought before nodding. "Sure. I'll start if you want."

"Go ahead." Jacob placed another marshmallow in the fire.

"There's this place in England, called Sally in the Woods. It's a little place, in the middle of rural England. This girl was driving down the road winding through the trees of Sally in the Woods when she saw a baby lying in the road. She stopped her immediately and ran over to the infant."

"She reached out and turned it over. It was a doll. Scared by the doll, she got back into her car and locked the doors. She had been driving for only a few minutes when she saw a car come up behind her. It began to drive so close to her she couldn't see the number plate. Worried, the girl sped up and decided to go to her friend's house. Finally, she made it to her friend's house. The car was still following her. She got out of the car and ran to her friend's house. They watched as the car just sat on the other side of the road."

"Finally, her friend took her out to confront the man who was driving the other car. The man said the he was only following her because he had seen someone get into the back of her car when she had stopped. Only, now they were gone." Hermione finished her story and gave a little shiver.

"You think that's a story?" Jacob chuckled.

"Well it's creepy. Someone being in your car without you knowing. The worst thing is the areas famous for sightings like that, and usually the person in the car is a ghost." Hermione argued.

Jacob laughed. "I don't know many scary stories, but there's a cool legend I know. It's about this place."

Hermione sat up straighter, trying not to look to eager. She knew what legend he was talking about. The Quileute Legend.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to be flippant.

"There was this tribe here, years ago, called the Quileute Tribe. Legend says they were a group of Shape Shifting wolves, there to protect the residents of Forks and La Push from creatures called 'The Cold Ones', or Vampires. One day, they came across their first cold one. He killed several of the pack, including the Tribe's leader's sons. The tribe leader had once been a wolf himself, but had long since stopped changing. The son of his third wife brought back the decapitated and torn apart body of the cold one. The body began to mend, so the elders set it alright."

"Only the cold one had a mate. She killed people in the village and the leader's son from his third wife tried to stop her. He was killed. His father resumed his wolf form and attacked her. The third wife knew that her husband wouldn't be able to kill the cold one and would die like her son had, so decided to provide a distraction. She took a dagger and stabbed herself in the heart. The cold one couldn't resist the blood and the leader tore her apart, killing her. The leader left the tribe and never returned." Jacob finished his story.

Hermione stared at him in awe. "That's so sad."

"Yeah. It is." Jacob agreed, scuffing his foot in the sand.

Back before he had imprinted, he had sympathised with Taha Aki, the tribe leader, as he had been about to lose the woman he loved to a vampire, though in a different way than Taha Aki had done.

Hermione's gaze drifted up to the stars. From the reservation they seemed to shine even more brightly and the quarter moon hung in the sky.

"I love the stars." She said quietly. "It's going to sound silly, but I always believed in what they said in The Lion King. I always believed that the stars were those we had lost watching us until we meet them again."

She truly did, and every night she would look up at them and say goodnight to all those she had lost. Harry, Ron, her mother, her father, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore. Too many to name off the top of her head.

Jacob shook his head. "It doesn't sound stupid. It sounds…nice. I like it."

Hermione shot him a smile. "You're the first one."

The rest of the time was spent talking about random things and eating the snack food that Jacob had packed.

All too soon it was time to go. Jacob got to his feet, brushing off his jeans, and offered a hand to Hermione. He pulled her up and led her back to the bike.

"What about your stuff?" Hermione asked.  
"Eh, one of the guys will pick it up." Jacob replied with a shrug.

In fact, Sam was going to be dropping by to get it once Seth, who was patrolling with Collin, told him they had passed the border.

Hermione climbed onto the back of Jacob's bike and closed her eyes as the engine roared to life. She didn't want the date to end. It had all been so perfect.

After a quick bike ride, they were outside Hermione's house. Jacob put the kickstand on and walked Hermione to the door.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." Hermione said.

Jacob pushed a loose curled behind her ear. "You're very welcome. The company was very good."  
"Is that so?" Hermione whispered, looking up through her eyelashes at her date.

"Hmm, it is." Jacob purred.

His eyes locked on her lips and Hermione unconsciously licked them to wet them. Jacob's head drifted closer. He paused, hovering closely above her lips.

Hermione almost groaned in frustration and grabbed his head, pulling his lips to finally meet hers. She pressed herself to him, feeling every contour of his highly muscled body, and delighted in how well she fit him.

It was almost as if she was made for him, and vice versa.

When they finally came up for air, Jacob's hair was messier than usual. "Wow."

Hermione giggled. "Wow, yourself."

"I have to go." Jacob pecked her lips once more.

"Bye." Hermione smiled as Jacob skipped down the steps of the porch.

"By the way," She called. "You've definitely earned that second date."  
"I'll hold you to that." Jacob winked and kicked started his bike.

Hermione watched as her new found boyfriend rode off into the distance. That had been a hell of a date.

* * *

Please Read and Review. The ghost story is a story my drama teacher told my class in year 8. The place exists and there are several legends about that place. Have a look :) I'm just glad I never have to drive through it, lol. Another interesting thing, one of the boys in my class was saying how he had told the story to his sister. It scared her and he kept saying 'Sally' to her to freak her out. He got up to move from his chair and it had 'Hi Sally' written on the seat. His face was a picture, lol. Anyway, the next chapter is slightly Bella Centric. Jacob visits the Cullen Residence.


	13. Chapter 13 Heart Break

This was quite a hard chapter to write as nothing really happens until the end, but its a vital chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Heart Break**

Bella kissed Edward deeply as they sat on the sofa in his room. This was her favourite place to be, in her fiancé's arms while kissing him.

She couldn't wait till their honeymoon…

"I love you." Edward whispered as Bella pulled away.

"I love you too." Bella replied, smiling.

Edward stared at the love of his existence with a grin on his face. She had never looked more beautiful in his eyes, but then again he thought that every time he saw her. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders in half curls and she was still wearing the light make up she had been wearing on their dinner date. Only she was dressed in pair of his boxers and a tank top she had brought from home.

"I'm thirsty." Bella mumbled from her spot curled up on his chest.

"Do you want me to get it?" Edward looked down at her.

"No, I can get it. You can come with me though." Bella give an impish smile and headed for the door.

Edward followed after her like a puppy. He would follow her into the mouth of hell and back if she asked him to. She was his reason for being, his only salvation.

He watched her carefully as she walked down the stairs. She wasn't immortal yet, and still had the tendency to trip over anything. One wrong move and it could all be over. Thankfully, she made it down the stairs with no trouble at all and waltzed into the kitchen.

Edward could barely contain his growl as he watched her reach for a glass at the top of a cupboard. Her tank top had ridden up to reveal a small strip of skin and exposing her slim stomach to his hungry eyes. She looked as lovely as the creature with whom she shared her surname with her back arched to grab the glass, standing on tip toes and her fingers extended to pull it towards her.

Of course, her being Bella, it didn't last long. She lost her balance just as she got the glass and Edward rushed to her side at Vampire speed. He managed to save the glass and his love with no injuries to either.

"Thanks." Bella gave a sheepish smile. "I can't wait till we're married. No more clumsy me. No more accidents."

Edward placed her down and walked away. "Please, don't say that."  
"Why? It's true. I won't have to worry anymore." Bella shrugged, filling the glass with some water from the tap.

"But you won't be human." Edward sighed.

"I'll be better."

Edward scoffed. "If you can call being damned better."

"I can." Bella fixed with a defiant gaze.

Edward turned away from her and glared at the wall. If he had had laser vision then there would have been a large hole in it.

Bella took a large gulp of her water before pouring the rest down the sink. She placed the glass on the drying rack and walked over to Edward.

"I thought we weren't going to fight about this anymore."

"You brought it up, Bella. You know how I feel about the subject." Edward argued.

Bella's shoulders slumped. "I know. But is it really so wrong that I want to be with you, forever?"

Edward turned back to face her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I want that too. You know I do. I just don't want to think of the moment you lose your humanity."

Bella turned her head and kissed his hand. "That's not for a while yet anyway. I'm still human for now."

Bella gave a yawn.

"Go to bed." Edward whispered, kissing her gently.

"If you come too." Bella replied cheekily.

"Always." Edward let her go.

He suddenly stopped becoming very still. It always worried Bella when he did that because he became like a statue.

"What? What is it?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Just go up to bed." Edward smiled.

He had heard Jacob Black's motorbike coming down the road leading to their drive. Any moment now, the dog would be there and, no doubt, ogling Bella.

He really despised that boy.

"Alright." Bella moved towards the door, frowning at Edward.

It soon became clear what Edward had heard. A roar of a motorbike rumbling up the drive, came closer and closer.

"Is that Jacob?" Bella asked, excited.

"Yes." Edward sighed in exasperation.

Bella fought yet another yawn. "I'd like to see him."

"It's late, Bells. You need some rest." Edward said sternly.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "You're no fun."

The door opened and Alice and Jasper walked in, followed by Jacob.

"Look what we found on the doorstep. A mutt." Alice quipped.

Jacob just rolled his eyes. "Thanks, blood sucker."

Jasper growled a little, soothed only by Alice's hand on his arm.

"Let's go upstairs. Leave the boys to it." Alice whispered, guiding her husband to the stairs with a soft touch.

Bella waved at Jacob. "Hey."

"Hi." Jacob smiled.

"Do you want so sit down?" Bella offered.

"Sure."

Jacob followed Bella over to the seats and noticed how Edward followed her, placing himself between her and Jacob.

He almost snorted in amusement, but kept it reined in. They took a seat on two of the white leather sofas. Edward and Bella on one while Jacob was on the other.

"So, what have you been up to?" Bella asked.

"Busy with pack stuff." Jacob replied evasively.

"Dogs work." Edward sniggered.

Jacob barely contained his growl.

Bella shifted nervously. The tension was getting almost too high to bare, all because she was in the room.

"I'd better get to bed." She said, quickly standing.

"Are you sure?" Edward frowned.

"Yeah. It's late and you two have things to talk about, right? Otherwise Jacob wouldn't have come here." Bella nodded.

"Alright." Edward kissed her hand and watched her walk over to the stairs.

"Night." Jacob nodded at her.

"I'll meet you up there." Edward took a vicious pleasure in saying those words in front of Jacob.

Bella shot him a look, but continued up the stairs regardless.

'_She looks beautiful-'_

Edward's head whipped round to face Jacob at the sound of his thoughts. He growled a little at Jacob.

"She's mine." Edward hissed.

"No, I-"

"If you lay one hand on her…"

"I won't, I-"

"If you even think of her in that way again, I'll tear you limb from limb." Edward continued, not stopping.

"But-"

Jacob's frustration grew. The hot headed Vampire wouldn't even allow him to tell him that he wasn't interested anymore. He couldn't get a word in edgeways to say that the thought was just a stray musing that he could see why he used to be infatuated with the pale, quiet human girl upstairs.

"You will never win against me, mutt." Edward growled, moving closer to Jacob with his teeth bared.

"I wasn't planning on it!" Jacob roared.

"Really? And why should I believe you?" Edward sneered.

"I imprinted!"

A gasp made both men spin round.

"Bella."

* * *

Please Read and Review. So Bella has discovered about Jacob's imprint. How will she react? You will find out with the next chapter :) But you'll have to wait till tomorrow ;)


	14. Chapter 14 Pause

Welcome back :D In this chapter we have Bella's reaction to the news of Jacob's imprint. Warning: Bellacentric chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Pause**

Alice was busy circling clothes and accessories in a catalogue while Jasper read a book on the Civil War. She had just circled a pair of cute pink pumps, when she was sucked into a powerful vision.

_There was nothing out of the ordinary of the scene she was seeing. Charlie was sat on the sofa, watching the game with a beer in his hand, while Bella was curled up on the recliner in the corner. _

_She was holding one of her beloved classic books, but didn't seem to be reading it. She was just staring at the pages. _

_The game came to an end and Charlie switched off the TV._

"_Are you going to bed?" He asked his daughter. _

"_No." Bella whispered. _

"_Alright. Night." Charlie walked past his child. _

_He hesitated by Bella and kissed the side of her head, before continuing on up the stairs. Bella stayed sat still for ages after. Just staring. _

_Despite her odd behaviour, the thing that struck Alice was the fact Bella's ring finger was bare. _

_She wasn't engaged to Edward anymore!_

Alice gasped as she came out her vision.

"What did you see, love?" Jasper was rubbing her back, and probably had been since she had entered the vision.

"Bella." Alice replied.

"What about Bella?"

"Her future's changed. Something's about to happen to cause her and Edward to cancel the wedding!" Alice revealed.

She heard Bella come up the stairs and frowned, also hearing Jacob and Edward downstairs. "I think it's about to happen now, whatever it is."

Jasper just watched as his wife dashed from their room.

Bella crouched down at the top of the stairs, out of sight from Edward ad Jacob. She kept her breathing slight and shallow, listening to the two men's conversation.

Alice suddenly appeared by her side. "What are you doing?"  
"Shhh. I'm listening. No one ever tells me anything. This is the only way to find out what's wrong. There's got be something, otherwise why would Jake be here?" Bella hissed.

Alice's showed her concern, but her face was blank. "Alright."

They listened as Edward kept talking over the top of Jacob, threatening him again and again. Finally, it seemed as though Jacob had had enough.

Bella had had enough too and began to make her way downstairs.

"I imprinted!" Jacob shouted.

Bella felt as though a knife had been plunged into her heart and an involuntary gasp left her lips.

Jacob and Edward spun round to face her.

"Bella." Jacob whispered.

"You imprinted?" Bella choked out.

Jacob nodded. "I did."

"On who?" Bella continued.

She could feel Edward watching their exchange with a blank expression.

"I don't know if you know her. She's new to Forks. Hermione Granger." Jacob told her, not meeting her eyes.

Tears filled Bella's eyes. She knew exactly who Hermione was. Her next door neighbour, Hermione. She couldn't take it anymore.

She turned and ran up the stairs.

"Bella…" Alice cried as Bella ran past.

She followed the human into Edward's room and was very thankful that she had vampire speed as Bella slammed the door as soon as she was in the room.

Edward looked up at the ceiling where his room was and frowned. Bella had reacted very strongly despite the fact she had no legitimate reason to.

"Sorry about that." Jacob rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Edward glanced at him. "So you imprinted on Miss Granger?"

"Yeah. When she first moved here." Jacob replied.

"Does she know?"

Jacob laughed. "What do you tell a girl whose not from the reservation and doesn't know about the legend? Hi, you don't really know me, but we're literally made for each other. You're my soul mate and I'm a shape shifting wolf. Go out with me?"

Edward chuckled. "I see. How has it been going?"  
"Good. Really good. We went on our first date this evening. It was nice." Jacob felt a little odd talking to Edward about Hermione, but at least they weren't arguing.

"Good for you." Edward gave a small smile. He too felt awkward.

"I'd better go. That's all I wanted to say." Jacob put his hands in his trouser pockets and gave a little rock on his heels.

"Right." Edward stared at the wolf for a few seconds.

"Bye." Jacob turned and walked quickly towards the door.

This was weird enough already. All he wanted was to get back to La Push and go to bed, sleeping away the hours until he could hear Hermione's voice again on the phone, or maybe even see her again.

Jacob left the house and ran into the undergrowth. He stripped and phased smoothly. He picked up his clothes and ran home.

Edward watched him go before resolving to go upstairs and talk to Bella.

Bella sobbed into her arms, ignoring Alice's small hands smoothing her hair. She couldn't believe that Jacob had imprinted. He was gone. Her own personal sun had set on her and risen on another.

He was supposed to love her, but now he loved another. How could she cope without his rays of happiness for her to bask in?

"Bella? What is it?" Alice asked, trying to soothe the girl.

"He's gone!" Bella wailed.

"Who?" Alice frowned.

"Jacob."

"But he was right downstairs?" Alice didn't understand.

Bella shook her head. How could she explain to the Vampire how the loss of Jacob would affect her?

"He's not _mine_ anymore." She sniffed.

There was a growl and the door burst open. Bella and Alice gasped and turned round to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Alice. Do you think you can leave now?" Edward's voice was strained with the effort to keep it level and calm.

Alice sent a worried glance at Bella, but hurried out of the room regardless. She had never seen Edward this angry before.

Edward's head was spinning with rage and his eyes were pitch black. There was nothing worse than hearing the woman you loved cry over losing another man to another woman. Especially when she was engaged to you.

"Edward, I-"

"What do you want Bella?" Edward growled.

"What?" Bella's voice was quiet and slightly worried.

"What do you _want_?" Edward repeated, this time a little louder.

"I-"

"Or should I say, _who _do you want? Me or that mutt?"

Bella looked at her hands in shame. "I don't know."

Edward shut his eyes in remorse. That was not the answer he wanted to hear, but it was the one he expected.

"You can't have us both, especially not now." Edward sounded calmer but there was an undertone of defeat to his voice.

Bella just stared at her hands, silent and still.

"I think…we should break off the engagement." Edward sighed.

Bella's head shot up. "What? No!"

"You have to decide which one of us you want. I can't, in good conscience, marry you if there are any doubts at all. I thought I lost you once, I can't lose you again" Edward explained, not looking at Bella.

"But I love you!" Bella protested.

"More than Jacob?"

Bella fell silent and Edward's jaw clenched.

"I think it's time you went home."

Bella began to cry again. "Please, Edward, don't."

Edward just stared stoically at the wall. "The ring."  
Bella sobbed as she slid the ring off of her finger and reluctantly handed it to Edward with shaking hands. As soon as her skin made contact with his own cold skin, Edward jerked away from her. Bella's heart nearly broke.

"Bella, I can take you home. Carlisle's working late at the Hospital and Esme, Emmett and Rose are still hunting." Alice said coming into the room.

Bella nodded sadly and followed the pixie like Vampire out of the room, glancing back to look at Edward's stony face once more.

The drive back to her house was silent, not that Alice didn't try to engage Bella in conversation. It was just that she didn't want to talk.

The only time she spoke to her was the whispered 'goodbye' as Alice dropped her off. She watched the car speed off before walking into her house.

"You're home?" Charlie sounded surprised, but Bella refused to look at him.

"I'm going to bed."

Charlie frowned and watched helplessly as Bella walked straight up the stairs to her bedroom without any further words to him. He knew something was wrong, but he could do nothing until she told him what happened.

Bella crawled into bed, her heart heavy and her head feeling foggy. She felt as though a weight was pulling her down.

As she stared at the wall, the evening's events swam round in her head. Jacob announcing he was imprinted. Her reaction. Edward's quiet fury. Their broken engagement. One thing was clear.

She had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So the engagements off. What will Bella do now? Who will she choose? All these answers will come in time ;)


	15. Chapter 15 Cold Shoulder

More of Bella's jealousy :) She is such a whiny brat, isn't she? lol

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Cold Shoulder**

The next day, Hermione had gone to her boss to talk about her job. He, of course, knew about her PTSD and assumed it had been an episode. Hermione felt guilty about not correcting him, but she didn't want to lose her job so did what she had to.

So she had returned to work, much to the delight of Mandy, Natasha and Bob. She had so much to tell Mandy and couldn't wait till it was a quiet moment or the lunch break. She still felt like she was glowing after her date.

Hermione soldiered on during the day and was pleased to note that the stares and whispers had died down a bit since she had stormed out. It seemed a day out of the public's eye and another new scandal had been enough to nearly erase her little episode from people's thoughts.

Finally, there was a lull around lunchtime, about half an hour before the shop closed for half an hour. Hermione and Mandy were both on the shop floor while Naomi and Jessica manned the tills.

"How was your day off?" Mandy asked as she folded a skirt and placed it on the shelf amongst the others.

"It was amazing. I forgot to tell you about Jacob, didn't I?" Hermione smiled.

Mandy's eyes lit up. "Jacob? Whose Jacob?"

"He's this guy I met. During my episode, I sort of got into trouble with a wolf." Hermione began.

"A wolf?" Mandy exclaimed.

Hermione looked sheepish. "I fainted and Jacob scared off the wolf. I went to his place when I ran from here the other day. We spent some time together and, last night, we went on a date."

Mandy squealed, attracting the attention of some of the customers. She blushed a little and turned back to her job.

"A date? Give me all the details!" She hissed.

Bella winced as Alice gave another sharp tug on her wrist. "Alice, you're hurting me."

Alice gave a guilty look. "Sorry. I just want to get to the shop before it closes for lunch. We need to find you the perfect outfit for tonight."

Bella sighed. "Alright, but can you at least try not to rip my arm off."

Alice giggled, but relaxed her grip.

"What shop are we going to anyway?" Bella grumbled.

Bella had been in a bad mood all day, ever since the night before when Edward broke off the engagement. The only bright spot in her day was the fact Edward had sent Alice over to invite Bella on a date.

Alice had said that he was hurting, but he loved her too much to even think of losing her. It would take some time, but he would heal. Part of the process was getting to truly know Bella and to woo her over again.

Bella had accepted that Edward was hurt, and was just relieved that they were still together and he was willing to give her a second chance. Not many men would have. But then again, not many men were Edward Cullen.

"We're going to the Stanley Boutique." Alice told her.

Bella groaned loudly in frustration. "Why there?"

"Because something tells me that you will find the perfect dress inside." Alice chimed. "And you want to look good for your date, don't you?"

Bella huffed. "But Jessica and Lauren work there. They don't exactly like me since I got engaged to Edward."  
"But the perfect dress is in there! Fashion is more important!" Alice demanded.

Bella could do nothing but allow Alice to drag her inside. The shop was light and filled with fashionable clothes.

'_It's no wonder Jess is always so well dressed.'_ Bella mused.

Alice let go of her wrist and rushed off to the dress part of the store, eager to start searching through the various styles, leaving Bella to browse on her own.

She caught sight of a lovely t-shirt on a mannequin and drifted over to have a closer look at it, and see if they had her size.

"He was so sweet." A woman's voice was saying from the other side of a clothing rack by the mannequin. "He had set up a bonfire on the beach with some food. We just talked and shared ghost stories."

"Did you kiss?" Another girl asked.

Bella almost walked away, not wanting listen to some girl babble on about her boyfriend and their date, but something compelled her stay. The first voice sounded vaguely familiar to her. But who was it?

"We did. It was a lovely end to a wonderful date." The first woman sighed.

"Are you seeing him again?" The second woman sounded eager for details.

"Well I promised Jacob I would, and I never go back on my word."

Bella had been holding a top at the time. Upon hearing the name 'Jacob', the top slipped out of her hands and the hanger clattered to the floor.

The two women stopped talking and stood up.

It was her! Hermione Granger. Jacob's Imprint.

Hermione smiled as she saw Bella.

"I'll talk to you later. She's my neighbour, I'm going to see if she needs any help." She said turning to Mandy.

"Alright. Tell more at lunch." Mandy grinned, walking off to help Natasha dress a mannequin in the middle of the store.

Hermione started towards Bella when a short woman with black hair and golden eyes walked over to her. Another vampire.

'Bella Swan must attract Vampires.' Hermione mused.

"Bella! Look what I found!" The vampire grinned, holding out a sun dress.

Bella barely glanced at it. "It's lovely. But not my thing."

The girl looked uncomfortable and was looking at the floor with a stubborn resolve. The vampire frowned in confusion.

"I was sure you'd like it." She muttered.

"Bella!" Hermione called, smiling widely.

Bella winced a little and continued to stare at the floor.

Hermione frowned, but shrugged it off. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No."

"Yes."

Alice and Bella spoke at the same time, Alice shooting Bella a confused look at the other girl's cold manner.

"Yes, please. We're looking for a dress. Bella has a date with my brother, Edward, tonight." Alice gave a knowing smile.

Hermione smiled right back. "You must be a Cullen. I live next door to Bella. She and Edward welcomed us to Forks."

"I'm his sister, Alice." Alice introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you. I think we might have something along those lines over in the new stock area." Hermione advised.

She guided the two over to the part of the shop where the new stock was placed. Alice gasped and made quick work of flicking through the dresses, leaving Bella to stand awkwardly and silently beside Hermione.

Hermione tried a couple of times to start a conversation with Bella, but she was either blanked or given short, curt answers. She frowned. She couldn't understand what she had done so wrong. When she had come round with Edward, Bella had been so nice. A little shy, but friendly. What had changed?

Alice suddenly came rushing towards them, holding up a dress. It was a maroon halter neck with intricate detailing on the hem and shoulders.

"This is perfect! It'll go well with your favourite flats too." Alice gushed.

Bella did have to admit it was pretty.

"You'll look lovely in it." Hermione smiled.

Bella didn't even acknowledge her, but Alice gave her a wide grin; happy that at least someone liked her fashion sense since Bella wasn't talking.

Alice dragged Bella over to the check out and bought the dress as quickly as she could. She gave a wave to Hermione before pulling Bella from the store.

Once they were outside, she stopped abruptly, causing Bella to bump into her, and spun round to face the other girl.

"What was that?" She demanded.

Hermione watched Alice and Bella go with a small frown. She honestly had no idea what she had done wrong.

A buzzing from her pocket brought her out of those thoughts and she pulled her phone from her pocket. She had a text from Jacob.

_'Date tonight? I just couldn't wait to see you :-D Jacob x'_

Hermione gave a small smile._ 'Sure. What do you want to do? Hermione x'_

_'Dinner? Pick you up at eight? x'_

_'Sounds good. See you at eight x'_

_'Looking forward to it x'_

Hermione gave a small smile and tucked her phone into her pocket. She couldn't wait for that night.

Bella avoided looking at Alice and instead watched Hermione, who was inside the store, texting someone. The smile on her face told her it was probably Jacob. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought.

"Well?" Alice pressed.

"That's Jacob's Imprint."

* * *

Please Read and Review. So both girls have a date that night. What could possibly go wrong?


	16. Chapter 16 Jealousy

Bella and Edward, and Jacob and Hermione go on their dates. What could go wrong?

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Jealousy**

Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Bella. Alice had had her locked away ever since they had gotten back from town and the black haired vampire had forced him to stand at the stairs until Bella was ready.

"Here she is!" Alice chimed.

Edward looked up and a small smile spread across his face. Bella looked beautiful, as she always did to him. Her hair was pulled back into a stylistic bun with a couple of strands of hair framing her face.

She descended the stairs and gave an awkward smile. "Hi."  
"You look lovely." Edward told her.

Bella's trademark blush flooded her face. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I think so." Bella replied.

Edward held out his arm for her and she slipped her arm into the crook. He led her out to the garage and climbed into the Volvo. Bella breathed in the leathery and comforting scent of Edward's car. She had always felt safe in it, ever since the day Edward had saved her from the thugs in Port Angeles.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"It's a surprise." Edward replied.

Bella gave an exasperated smile. "You know I don't like surprises."  
Edward chuckled. "I just like to tease you."

Bella shook her head. It felt just like old times, before all the mess with Jacob, his imprint and the call off of the engagement.

She stared out of the window as Forks passed her by. At last, they came to the only part of Forks that was remotely modern. It was the part of the town where the Mall was situated and it was lined with restaurants and bistros. Edward pulled into an available parking space outside a row of restaurants. The restaurant was an elegant Spanish place with tasteful décor with portraits depicting various Spanish traditions, such as the Bullfighting and Flamenco dancing.

"Hola. Welcome to Sueña Valenciana." The maître d greeted them.

"Hola. We have a reservation under Cullen." Edward smiled at the man, almost stunning him with his good looks

Bella giggled as the man blinked a few times before regaining his composure.

"Ah, Signor Cullen. This way." The maître d led them through the restaurant to a window table.

He seated them before rushing away to greet another guest. After a few moments of browsing the menu, a waitress walked over.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

Edward checked with Bella before replying. "We are."  
"Would you like any starters or drinks?" The waitress stood with her pen poised over the pad she held.

"A water please." Bella ordered.

"Nothing for me please. No starters either." Edward set the waitress off guard as he smiled at her.

"Uh, right."

"Can I have paella please?" Bella asked, bringing the waitress' attention back to her once more.

"The tomato soup." Edward added his order to the list.

The waitress nodded and quickly walked away, glancing back a couple of times at Edward. The last time she almost walked into a table.

Edward chuckled.

"You don't eat soup." Bella whispered.

"It's for you." Edward assured her.

Bella narrowed her eyes but she was smiling. Edward laughed a little as he saw the same waitress almost trip as he smiled at her again.

"Stop it." Bella hissed, smirking. "You're so mean."  
"But you love me." Edward grinned.

Hermione took Jacob's hand as he helped her off his bike. He'd parked around the corner of a group of restaurants, there not being a parking space in front of them.

"Thank you." She gave him a shy smile.

Jacob gave a cheeky smile. "Anytime."  
Hermione pecked his lips and they began to walk to the restaurant. It was a bistro a bit like the pubs in England, serving steaks, fish and other pub food. It was a cheap yet cheerful place, and utterly perfect for both Jacob and Hermione.

They took a booth in the corner of the restaurant and talked a little before the waitress arrived to take their orders. They ordered and were left alone again.

"Have I told you just how beautiful you look tonight?" Jacob purred, taking Hermione's hand across the table.

Hermione smiled. "Once or twice."

"You look beautiful." Jacob grinned.

"Three times." Hermione added.

Jacob chuckled. "My Dad always said that if you're in the company of a beautiful woman, you tell her just how beautiful she is."

Hermione bit her lip to try and contain her smile. "Your father is a very wise man, Mister Black."

"That he is, Miss Granger." Jacob grinned.

"So what made you call me for a second date so soon?" Hermione tilted her head to the side in question.

"Don't you feel the connection? It's so strong, I couldn't resist."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I feel it."

Inside Jacob was rejoicing. She could feel the bond of the Imprint too. That would make it a lot easier to explain when, if he told her about his shape shifting.

"I really like you, Hermione." Jacob said seriously.

"I really like you too." Hermione leaned across the table and kissed him, ignoring everyone else in the restaurant.

"Your order."

The couple drew apart to see the waitress looking a bit uncomfortable as she balanced their dinner on her hands.

"Thanks." Hermione grinned, sitting back.

The waitress placed the meals in front of them and walked away rather fast. As soon as she was gone, Hermione and Jacob burst into laughter.

"Did you see her face?" Jacob gasped out.

Hermione nodded. "It was a picture!"

Bella and Edward had finished their dinner, paid and were heading back to the car. Bella had her hand in Edward's own, feeling as though she was walking on clouds.

"Thank you for tonight." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Edward smiled lovingly at her.

There was a loud laugh and Bella froze. She knew that laugh. She had heard it often during the months that Edward was gone.

Jacob.

Edward looked up and spotted Jacob and Hermione walking towards them, laughing and hugging. They made quite a cute couple really.

Jacob soon spotted them too and he stopped, Hermione stopping beside him. It looked like some kind of Wild West stand-off between the two couples.

"Hi, Jacob." Bella gave a shy smile.

"Bells." Jacob nodded. "Edward."

"Jacob." Edward replied.

"Hermione. Yay, now we've established whose here, can we go?" Hermione said sarcastically.

Jacob gave a slight laugh at Hermione. Bella's stomach clenched as she saw the way he looked at Hermione with adoring eyes.

"You moved quickly, didn't you?" Bella's voice was sickly sweet.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

"You've been here two weeks and already you're shacked up with a guy two years younger than you." Bella carried on.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What's it to you? You have no claim to him. I thought you were engaged to Edward?"

"I...Well I-" Bella stammered.

"That's what I thought." Hermione smirked.

Edward pulled Bella away as she floundered for words. "We'd better get going. Have a nice night."

"Night." Jacob nodded.

Edward shot them an apologetic look as he dragged Bella back to his car.

Once they were gone, Jacob turned to Hermione with an excited grin. "That was awesome. You just put her in her place. You know, I found it very, very sexy."

Hermione pulled herself closer to Jacob and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is that so, Mister Black?"

"Hmm." Jacob hummed, kissing Hermione's neck.

"Maybe you could come back to mine. Stay _overnight_ and spend time with my family tomorrow?" Hermione purred.

"Overnight as in _overnight_?" Jacob blinked in surprise.

Hermione nodded, looking seductively at him.

"Sounds like a plan." Jacob gave another cheeky smile and dragged her off. "Let's get going!"

Bella and Edward drove back to the Swan Residence in silence. Bella kept glancing at Edward, but he was just staring at the road with an angry expression on his face.

"Edward?"

She got no reply. Edward stopped the car outside her house and just sat there. Bella sighed and got out of the car.

"Goodnight." She whispered as she shut the door.

She watched as Edward drove away not even acknowledging her. Not only did she feel the guilt and pain from that, but salt was further rubbed into the wound when she saw Jacob and Hermione pull into Hermione's drive on Jacob's bike.

She bit back a sob as the couple stumbled into the house, kissing and holding onto each other as if they would die if they let go. She had truly lost him, and now she might lose Edward too.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I know Jacob is young, but he and Hermione are both much older mentally thanks to the various stresses in their lives. Next Chapter: Jacob spends time with Hermione, Remus and Teddy :)


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting the Family

This is the full chapter now :) My acid problem isn't any better, but I shall try to continue writing and get the next chapter up soon :)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Meeting the Family**

"Morning."  
Hermione lazily opened her eyes to see Jacob looking down at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Morning." She purred, stretching.

"So, last night was amazing." Jacob grinned.

Hermione chuckled. "It was. And to think, I popped your cherry."

A blush stole over Jacob's cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but think it was endearingly cute. She reached over and kissed him. Jacob groaned and pushed himself closer to her, wrapping his strong arms around her slight frame.

"No time for that." Hermione whispered against his lips. "Remus and Teddy will be up already."

Jacob pulled away and pouted a little.

"Soon, though. You think I'm going to be letting you go after last night?" Hermione chuckled.

Jacob grinned and climbed out of the bed. He quickly pulled on his boxers. Hermione watched him with a wicked smile on her face. At this moment in time, as she watched the muscular man, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Remus was sat at the kitchen table with Teddy, feeding the small boy some oatmeal, when Hermione's footsteps started to come down the stairs. Only they were echoed by another set of footsteps.

Hermione walked around the doorframe with a big grin on her face. Remus could smell a wet dog smell on her, similar to his own only stronger. He frowned a little. The smell got stronger as a handsome young man followed her into the room.

He tilted his head slightly to one side, glad that Hermione was not watching him but looking at this man. He must have been a werewolf, a young one perhaps to have such a strong scent. He wondered if Hermione knew; probably not.

Remus sighed. He would keep quiet. He knew Hermione wasn't one to judge, after all she hadn't judged him, and he had faith that the man would tell her when the time was right. So for now, he would leave it alone.

"Remus, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Remus and my godson, Teddy." Hermione introduced with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Jacob shook Remus' hand before turning back to Hermione. "Do you have any coffee?"

"In the top cupboard." Hermione said, pointing.

Teddy watched the tanned man with fascination. He had never seen someone so strong and with such a lovely copper skin tone. He burbled and giggled, waving his hands. He stopped and looked at his small hands. His skin rippled and turned the same, russet tone that Jacob was.

Hermione and Remus gasped in horror. Teddy had morphed with a Muggle in the room. How would they explain this?

Hermione strode quickly over to Jacob and kissed him. Jacob at first was surprised, but soon co-operated with the kiss, his eyes closing and his arms wrapping around her waist.

Remus, seeing that Jacob was distracted, turned to Teddy. "Come on, buddy. Change back. Will you change back for Daddy?"

Teddy stubbornly shook his head. He didn't want to.

"We'll go to the park again if you do." Remus tried bribery.

Teddy waved his hands towards Jacob, as if asking whether Jacob would come too. Remus smiled. He had grown to know what Teddy's gestures meant and he knew exactly what his son wanted.

"Yes, Jacob can come too." He chuckled.

Teddy clapped his hands together in delight and his skin rippled again. This time he was back to his normal skin tone. Hermione glanced over Jacob's shoulder and, seeing Teddy was normal again, broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" Jacob gave a lop-sided smile.

"I just felt like it." Hermione replied, her eyes bright.

"Well feel free to that anytime you feel like it." Jacob chuckled.

Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"Remus, Jacob will be spending time with us today." Hermione informed her house mate, looking slightly worried at Teddy.

"That's good. We were going to go to the park, if you wanted to come with?" Remus replied, keeping to his promise to Teddy.

"Sounds like fun." Jacob nodded.

The group finished up with breakfast and bundled into Remus' car. Jacob was astounded at how much work it was just to pack one bag with one baby's things and get ready to go. They had double checked everything, and even then Hermione had done a quick triple check! His head was spinning.

But he was now sat in the front with Remus while Hermione was in the back with Teddy. Jacob looked in the mirror and did a double take.

Did that kid's hair just turn blue?

It was normal now, but he was sure that Teddy's hair had just turned a bright shade of blue. He shrugged it off as he was seeing things and returned to his conversation on cars and bikes with Remus. Remus was just telling him about a bike his school friend, Sirius Black, had modified. He was vague about the modifications, but it was interesting.

At long last, they arrived at the park. Teddy began squirming in his seat. He may have only been six months, but he knew exactly where he was.

"Alright, alright. Come on then." Hermione chuckled.

She leant over to unbuckle his straps, when they suddenly undid themselves and fell away to the sides. Her eyes widened and she glanced at Jacob to see if he had noticed. Thankfully, Jacob was looking the other way.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to the eager toddler. "You're going to get us in trouble, young man."

Teddy merely clapped his hands together. Hermione shook her head and picked the little boy up. She climbed out of the car.

"So, what do you want to do first?"

Teddy looked at the swings and they moved slightly, as if moved by a breeze. Sometimes Hermione was astounded by the child's control and strength of his magic. But then again, Tonks had been magically powerful and so was Remus.

He was going to be one strong wizard.

Jacob watched as he got out of the car as Hermione took Teddy over to the swings and situated him in the baby swing. She looked so natural and carefree playing with her godson. He sort of hated how he was going to ruin her life by revealed just what was out there in the world.

Remus clapped the younger man on his shoulder. "Come and sit with me. I want to have a word with you."

Jacob gulped and followed him. They took a seat on a park bench, watching Hermione push Teddy on the swings. The little boy was giggling and kicking his legs as Hermione gently pushed him higher and higher, yet not high enough to scare him.

"Hermione is a wonderful woman." Remus stated after a couple of minutes of just watching Hermione and Teddy.

"I know. I'm lucky to have her." Jacob smiled.

"You are. When my wife died, I was left alone to cope with Teddy. Hermione took time out of her life to help me with him. She looked after us both and I will never be able to repay her for that. But there is one thing I can do."

Jacob looked at Remus curiously.

Remus turned to face him with a sharp expression. "Protect her. If you ever hurt her, I will hunt you do. Believe me; I know how to hurt somebody. If you break her heart, I will break you."

Jacob blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that from the seemingly mild mannered man. He then frowned. Weren't his eyes blue earlier?

"I could never hurt her. I care about her too much." He replied truthfully.

Remus nodded. "Good."

He blinked and Jacob's frown deepened. His eyes were blue again now. He knew better than to shrug this off and was just about to store it in his mind to talk to Sam about later when Hermione jogged over with Teddy.

"I think Teddy wants you to come play on the slide." She grinned, balancing the little boy on her hip.

Jacob laughed and got to his feet. He walked with them over to the slide and began to help Hermione move the baby down the slides.

All thoughts of Remus' eye colour change were gone.

As they pulled onto Reservation grounds, Jacob could feel the eyes of the pack watching them. They always kept tabs on those entering and leaving, something that became rather difficult during tourist season. It was unsurprisingly hard to hide from the trekkers and such as they were so large. A couple of times they had been spotted and reported to someone, usually Jack, an elder who ran the tourist information point in La Push, who, of course, just laughed them off, and assured them it much have been a bear or something instead. But they always ran the risk of being discovered.

He spotted the sandy coat of Seth as he ran beside them for a few seconds. He glanced back at his companions to find they weren't looking. Hermione was playing with Teddy and Remus was focussing on the road. He nodded at Seth and then continued to look straight ahead.

Soon they arrived at Jacob's house. Hermione walked him to the door and turned to face him with a small smile.

"So, this is it. After two day, we're apart." She chuckled.

"Three days. I saw you before that, remember?" Jacob whispered.

"Yeah, I do." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist, pulling her to him.

"How will I cope?" Jacob murmured, almost kissing Hermione.

"I can give you another memory to tide you over." Hermione smirked.

She pulled Jacob to her and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Jacob kissed back enthusiastically. A honk of Remus' car horn pulled them apart.

"See you around." Hermione smiled, heading to the car.  
"I'll be waiting." Jacob smirked.

He watched as the car holding his imprint drove off into the distance. Once it was gone, he phased and went to take over patrol from Paul.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hope you liked the rest of the chapter. Next Chapter: Love is the air, la, la, la, la, la, la!


	18. Chapter 18 So This Is Love?

I said I'd get another chapter uploaded didn't I? lol. Hope you enjoy this one :)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**So This Is Love?**

A month had passed and Hermione couldn't be happier. She had found her PTSD had diminished so much that she had almost forgotten about it, all because of Jacob. She had overheard Jessica and Lauren gossiping about Bella and Edward and was sad to hear that their relationship was still on the rocks.

Her relationship, however, was flourishing. Remus and Teddy had accepted him as part of their little family and Hermione was finding her feelings deepening, to what she wasn't sure yet.

She was currently sat in Jacob's house watching TV. Billy was fishing with Charlie and the house was empty. The couple had decided to watch a film, a comedy, to relax them. They had decided on 'The Hot Chick'. It was fairly old, but still hilarious.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Jacob laughed at a funny bit. She loved his laugh, his smile, everything.

She loved him.

Hermione's brain froze and her face went slack. She loved Jacob.

'_It's too early for love.'_ Her rational mind screamed.

'_But I do love him!' _She thought.

She thought back over the last month. They had nearly spent every day together and Hermione cherished every single one.

'_You've moved on too quickly!' _Her mind interjected.

Hermione shut her eyes, unnoticed by Jacob. She knew just who her subconscious was talking about.

Ron.

Her first love. Her feelings have developed a lot slower than they had with Jacob, and she noticed that her love for Jacob was a bit stronger than her love for Ron.

Ron had been endearing and kind, but a little hot headed and stubborn. He was safe. He had been her best friend since the troll incident and she fallen for him by her third year. It had only grown over the next few years and it accumulated in a relationship.

He was even talking about proposing.

_Hermione was sat in the cabin the Order was using as a hide out. She was pouring over the book and studying the story of the Deathly Hallows for the hundredth time. Hands suddenly blocked the pages from view and she tensed a little. _

"_Guess who." A voice whispered. _

_A smile spread across her face. She turned in the person's arms, breaking the hands' grip over her eyes, and she kissed the person. _

"_Ron." She sighed. _

"_Hey." Ron grinned, stroking her hair out of her eyes. _

"_How did patrol go?" Hermione asked, staring at her boyfriend's blue eyes. _

"_It was quiet. The centaurs are doing a great job at keeping Deatheaters out." Ron replied, sitting next to her on the bench at the kitchen table. _

_He wrapped his arms around her and Hermione led back against him. He kissed her temple and shut his eyes as he held her. _

"_Hmm, what have you been doing today?" He mumbled. _

"_I've been reading over the books again. Just trying to give Harry a fighting chance, you know." Hermione sighed. _

_Ron reached over and closed the book. "You've read that thing a hundred times. I think you know it inside out by now."_

_Hermione huffed. "I know, but Harry-"_

"_Will be fine. He's Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Ron smirked. _

_Hermione bit her lip. "I hope so._

"_We will be fine too. And after all this is over and done, I'm going to marry you." Ron announced. _

_Hermione turned in his arm, eyes wide. "What?"_

"_When this is over, marry me? I'll propose again, properly next time with a ring and everything." Ron repeated. _

_Hermione smiled. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"_

"_We will have a family. I'll be a stay at home Dad and you'll work as a Potions Mistress. We'll have a little girl, Rose Aurora Weasley, and a son, Hugo Arthur Weasley." Ron painted this wonderful future. _

"_Oh, I hope so." Hermione grinned, kissing him. _

How wrong he had been. They would never have any of that, not now. But she had fallen for another and she hoped that she would have these things with him.

Jacob watched as a myriad of emotions crossed Hermione's face. He knew she wasn't watching the film anymore and he couldn't help but wonder what thoughts had caused the emotions to flit across her features.

She seemed so sad, yet happy at the same time. She seemed so full of despair yet hope. The conflicting emotions made her face seem like an open book. He marvelled at how sincere she was and couldn't help but feel love for her.

He knew that the love for an imprint ran deep and now he was experiencing it for himself. He could never imagine hurting her or leaving her for another.

Bella had just been a bump in the road to finding Hermione. The two varying degrees of love was startling. He had fallen for Bella so quickly over the few months before Edward's return and it had nearly killed him to be apart from her when his shape shifting had been activated. But now that seemed but a blimp compared to the strength and intensity of his love for Hermione Granger.

He knew that it hurt Bella to see him with Hermione, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He still cared for the Swan girl, but he was never going to leave Hermione. It would physically hurt if he did.

Bella would have to understand that although Jacob loved her, she was more like a sister now than a lover. She was his first love, meaning she would always be special to him, but her jealousy was unfounded.

He knew that deep down she knew who she loved. He knew she loved Edward, but it would only take time before _she _realised it.

Maybe even something drastic…

He leaned over and gently kissed his girlfriend.

"What was that for?" Hermione smiled.

"Can't I kiss my charmingly beautiful girlfriend for no reason?" Jacob smirked, kissing her again.

"Yes, and I rather like it." Hermione chuckled.

"So, do you want to go on another date tonight?" Jacob suggested.

"I'd love to." Hermione grinned. "What should be do?"

"A film?"

"We've been watching them all day!" Hermione whined, a smile on her face despite the tone of voice.

"Yeah, but there's this new action out that I really, really, _really _want to see." Jacob pouted, his eyes wide.

He knew all about the puppy dog expression, considering his other form.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll go see a film."

"Great." Jacob grinned, kissing Hermione.

Later that night, Jacob and Hermione went to the Cinema and watched the film Jacob had been going on about. Hermione chuckled as she watched how excited and into the film Jacob had gotten.

She had to admit that the film was good and she found herself enjoying it. She also enjoyed the way Jacob had held her hand throughout the whole film.

The couple filed out of the cinema as the film ended. They blended into the crowd and both of them felt normal for once.

"That car chase was EPIC! Did you see the way it flipped in the air! Oh, and the other car that shot in front of a train! Man, I wish I could do that. That was so cool!" Jacob babbled, his face alight with excitement.

Hermione watched him with a soft smile on her face.

"I love you."

Jacob paused and looked at Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione's own eyes were wide and she was shocked at what she had just said.

They had just slipped out. She was only supposed to think those words, not actually say them. What if he didn't feel the same? What if she scared him away? What if she had ruined everything with three simple, yet significant, words?

Jacob's mind was in overdrive. She loved him! She really loved him! His heart leapt in his chest, but his face didn't reflect his pure joy.

"Jacob? You're scaring me. Say something." Hermione urged, staring at him with pure worry on her face.

Jacob didn't say a word and instead pulled her to him, kissing her. The crowds were forced to split around them, some making cooing sounds while others avoiding looking at them awkwardly.

Their kiss broke, leaving them both breathing heavily.

"I love you too." Jacob whispered.

Hermione's face split into a blinding smile and she kissed him deeply. She pulled away and stepped back, hitting his arm.

"You made me worry for nothing!" She cried.

Jacob mocked winced and rubbed his arm as if she had hurt him. If she had hit him any harder than she would have noticed that she was in more pain than him.

"Ow!" He whined.

"That did not hurt you, you big baby!" Hermione said, her arms crossed as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"It hurt inside." Jacob teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you want to come back to mine?"

Jacob nodded eagerly.

"Then stop acting like a baby." Hermione grinned.

Jacob smirked. "Only for you."

Hermione reached up and kissed him. "I love you."  
Jacob smiled against his lips. "I can't get enough of hearing you say that."

Hermione stared into his eyes. "I can't stop saying it."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I have to get to sleep now, it's quarter to one in the morning and I'm up at nine (believe me, I have trouble getting up in the morning so I need to get to sleep, lol) but I'm going to answer the two main questions being asked. NEXT CHAPTER Jacob will tell Hermione about being a wolf and the imprint. NEXT STORY, Hermione will tell Jacob (sort of) about being a Witch. It will all become clear at the end of this story :)


	19. Chapter 19 I'm A Wolf

Alright! So here's the big reveal. It's late, so forgive if you find it lacking at all. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**I'm A Wolf**

Billy wheeled his chair into the living room and paused. Jacob was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, gripping his short hair.

"Jake? Are you alright?" He called.

Jacob looked up sharply, surprised. "You're home early."

"Charlie got a call over the radio. We had to call our fishing trip short." Billy replied, rolling over to his son. "What's wrong?"  
"It's Hermione." Jacob sighed.

"Is she alright?" Billy frowned.

"Yeah, she's great."

Billy looked at his son. "Then what is it?"

"I'm thinking about telling her about the pack. But how do you tell a person something like that?" Jacob admitted.

Billy chuckled. "I remember when I told your mother about it all."

Jacob looked confused. "Why did you tell her?"

"If there was a chance that one of our kids would be a wolf, I had to tell her." Billy replied, shrugging.

"How did she take it?" Jacob asked.  
Billy smiled. "Well..."

_Sarah stared at her husband. "What?"_

"_The tribe, we're shape shifters." Billy repeated. _

_Sarah stood from the sofa and walked over to the window, her hand placed protectively on her protruding stomach. _

"_Sarah?" _

_Sarah ignored Billy's voice and continued to look out of the window. "Are you…a shape shifter?"_

"_No. The conditions aren't right." Billy replied. _

_Sarah turned to him. "Conditions? What conditions?" _

"_The pack is assembled to fight one thing. Vampires." Billy revealed. "I thought I ought to let you know in case the gene is activated in our child." _

_Sarah paled. "Vampires? Our child might grow up to fight Vampires?" _

_Billy nodded. _

_Sarah's face set. "Well I'll just have to protect them myself, won't I?"_

Billy chuckled as he finished his story. "She was so set on protecting you."

"She never got the chance." Jacob whispered, sadness overcoming him at the thought of his mother.

"No." Billy admitted. "But I think that she would be proud of you are, of what you have been become."

"How does that help me with Hermione?" Jacob groaned in frustration.

Billy shook his head. "You remember how stubborn your mother was, don't you? Like Rebecca is. She accepted it. Hermione seems a lot more open-minded than Sarah was. I think she'll handle it a lot better than your mother."

"Thanks, Dad." Jacob smiled. "I'm going to go tell her."

Billy watched as Jacob bounded from the room, his phone in his hand as he waited for Hermione to pick up.

"Hi, Hermione. Do you mind if we meet? The forest between Forks and La Push? 10 minutes. Great, see you soon. I love you too."

Billy smiled as he listened to his son arrange the meeting. He hoped everything would go well.

Hermione trekked to the forest at the edge of Forks from where Remus had dropped her off. Jacob had sounded a little nervous on the phone. She hoped everything was okay.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned to see Jacob walking towards her from the road. She smiled widely at him and ran over to kiss him.

"Hey." She said looking in his eyes.

"Hi." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck and stepped back from Hermione.

"Is everything…alright?" Hermione frowned.

"Can we sit down?" Jacob asked, motioning to a boulder.

The two sat side by side in silence for a few seconds.

"Hermione, there's something I have to tell you." Jacob sighed.

Hermione's heart clenched. Had he found another? Had he cheated?

"I'm a wolf."

Hermione blinked in shock. "Excuse me?"

"I'm a wolf. Not a werewolf though. A shape shifter. I can turn into a wolf at will, when I'm angry and when I need to protect someone." Jacob explained. "There's this legend about it. The Quileute tribe-"

"Had spirit warriors that became wolves. I read the legend in a book Remus bought. I didn't imagine that it was real for one second!" Hermione gasped.

"Believe it." Jacob smiled.

Hermione looked at him. "Can…Can I see"?

Jacob nodded. He jogged into the trees. Hermione called after him, confused. A large, russet wolf walked into the clearing.

_The _russet wolf.

Hermione gasped and went back away. The Mega-Wolf was there!

"Jacob!" She cried.

The wolf stepped forward. Hermione looked at the eyes and frowned. She knew those eyes. She had looked into them for the past month.

"Jacob?" The breath escaped her body in a whoosh.

She had seen Remus become a werewolf, Sirius become a dog, but she had never seen a true shape shifter before.

"Amazing." She whispered, stroking Jacob's fire as he approached her.

Jacob barked and licked her hand. Hermione chuckled.

"Do you want to change back and talk to me now?" Hermione asked.

Jacob loped off into the trees and, a couple of minutes later, emerged fully clothed and human again.

"So what now?" Hermione lent back against the boulder.

"You're taking this well." Jacob smiled.

"I love you. The fact you turn into a massive dog isn't going to change that." Hermione said her voice sincere.

Jacob rushed forward and kissed her, trapping her against the boulder and his body. He really did love this woman.

"So? What now?" Hermione repeated once they broke for air.

"Do you want to go to La Push, and re-meet the pack?" Jacob suggested.

"Re-meet? Wait, are you telling me that Sam and the others were wolves?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"All but Emily. She's Sam's imprint." Jacob replied.

"Imprint?" Hermione tilted her head to one side.

Jacob shuffled his feet. "When a wolf sees his true mate, the one destined for him, he imprints, which is sort of like love at first sight. The bond between them is strong, though the imprint has more free will than the wolf. The imprint feels something, but can ignore it if they wish. It's rare they do though."

"Did you…imprint?" Hermione asked quietly.

Jacob nodded.

"On me?"

Jacob nodded again.

"So you've loved me since you saw me?"

Jacob nodded for the third time. "Are you mad?"

"No! At first I was worried that our love was just a product of the bond. But I know my own feelings. I know I love you, and would with the imprint or without." Hermione explained, stroking Jacob's face.

"All of that went through your head in the last minute?" Jacob seemed stunned.

Hermione grinned. "Yes. I have a quick mind."

Jacob laughed. "Do you want to go to La Push?"

"How do we get there?" Hermione frowned.

"Piggy back?" Jacob suggested.

Hermione nuzzled into Jacob's soft coat as he ran towards La Push. She was riding on his back and felt very comforted by his loping gait. Suddenly he stopped, and Hermione looked up.

"Are we here?"

Jacob barked.

"Alright, well go change and I'll wait here."

She slid off of Jacob's back and waited as he ran off into the forest. He emerged human once more. He took her hand and led her towards Sam's house.

Kim, Emily and Claire were sat with their respective imprints, watching the wolves fight outside. Claire was being amused by Quill's tickling.

Everything froze as Jacob and Hermione arrived.

"She knows."  
At those two words, everything resumed and Emily walked over to Hermione. She linked arms with her and led her over to the other women as Jacob phased to join the others in their game of rough and tumble.

Emily squeezed Hermione's hand. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hermione is welcomed into the Imprint/Pack family by Emily and everything is great, for Hermione and Jacob. Next chapter: Bella's jealousy spawns yet another fight with Edward :(


	20. Chapter 20 Arguements

Update alert :D Finally there is some evidence of strong Hermione in this chapter :) Hope you like it ;)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Arguments**

Ever since Jacob had told Hermione about the pack and she had been welcomed into them with open arms as a wolf girl, Jacob was spending more and more nights at Hermione's and then they would go to the Reservation in the day.

While everything was perfect for them and they couldn't be happier, one person descended into a dark pit of anger and jealousy.

Bella watched from the window in the kitchen as Jacob left Hermione's house. She was waving him off with Teddy on her hip. The handsome wolf kissed his imprint on the lips before ruffling Teddy's hair.

Bella could feel the fork she was currently washing bending slightly under her iron clad grip. Rage bubbled on her skin and her eyes were almost green with envy.

"That's it!"  
Bella jumped and turned to face Edward, who was standing behind her with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"What's it?" Bella frowned.

"Us. I can't do this anymore." Edward spat.

"Do _what_?" Bella felt truly confused.

"Watch you pant after Jacob Black. I thought he was supposed to be the dog, not you." Edward sneered.

"Edward!" Bella gasped.

"You act so jealous every time you see him and Hermione together. I thought you were supposed to love me, not him." Edward said, shaking his head.

"I…It's complicated!" Bella protested.

"How? How is it complicated?" Edward shouted. "Tell me, Bella, because I really can't see _how_ it's complicated!"

"You weren't here! You left me. You said that you didn't love and you left. It was like you never existed. You broke me, Edward." Bella cried.

Edward looked away from her stubbornly. "It was for the best."

Bella shook her head. "Jake, he pulled me out of my darkness. He cared for me on a level only you had before. He _loved_ me and he became my sunshine."

Edward growled. "I did what I had to protect you. Jasper nearly killed you!"  
"It's in his nature! He's a Vampire!" Bella argued.

"So am I!"  
"You're different."

"How?"

"You have more control. You're around me all the time and you never hurt me. You could protect me if you needed to." Bella pointed out.

Edward glared. "You have delusions of me."

"No, I see you." Bella snapped. "But you left."

"I already said I did it to protect you."

"I _know_, but Jacob was there. I fell for him as he fell for me. I love him too, maybe as much as I love you." Bella sighed.

Edward froze. He knew that Bella loved Jacob, but he never knew just how much. It hurt to hear, but didn't he deserve it? He had left her, and he had turned her into a shell. But he came back to her. He was still around. He stilled loved her.

Surely she knew that. Surely the decision was easy.

It was either Edward, or Jacob. There was no in between.

"He's imprinted." Edward choked out. "It won't work."

Bella seemed to ignore him and began to talk about how she and Jacob could have been together if he hadn't returned, and how Jacob would still be _her _ray of sunshine if Hermione hadn't appeared.

"He's imprinted!" Edward shouted, having heard enough. "It won't work. He loves Hermione too deeply!"

"Imprints aren't set in stone." Bella replied stubbornly.

"Neither is our relationship." Edward growled.

Bella was stunned. She stared at him with wide, doe eyes and her mouth slightly open in shock.

"Edward…"

Edward's eyes were nearly black when he looked at her.

"I can't just stand here and listen to you go on and on about Jacob. I am your partner, not him. But if you'd rather, I can leave you."

Bella shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I am saying that if you love Jacob so much, try to be with him. I have had enough. If you carry on, our relationship is over." Edward repeated, glaring at her.

Bella's eyes narrowed and she stormed past the vampire. Edward just stood still and didn't stop her. Instead, when she was out of the front door, he took off for home.

He might be living in the 21st century, but he still lived by 20th ideals. Was it so wrong that he believed that a woman should love one man and be faithful to him?

Hermione was curled up on the sofa while Teddy slept in his playpen. Remus was in England, currently making final arrangements for his next full moon transformation, leaving Hermione to care for the baby.

While Hermione's eyes flicked across the page of her book, her mind was focussed on a rather handsome wolf and his pack.

She had felt so blessed to be accepted by the pack and was enjoying every day she spent with them. She was learning how to expand her horizons when cooking from Emily, who could easily compete with Molly Weasley with her cooking. It was astounding. It also amazed her just how much those wolves could put away. She had seen Ron put away food, but not to the extent these boys did. They could easily eat twice when Ron used to eat, if not triple. All thanks to the high metabolism that shape shifting had gifted them with.

She was also learning how to make dream catchers and turn an ordinary piece of driftwood into something beautiful from Kim and her mother. Those women really did have quite a gift with carving and Hermione sometimes found herself marvelling at how they did it. If she didn't know better, she'd think it was some kind of magic.

Teddy had met Claire, Quill's imprint, a couple of times and he and the little girl were getting along great. They were best friends, but Quill was still very much the centre of Claire's world. She would light up when he arrived and Hermione couldn't help but think that smile reflected what was both beautiful and horrible about the imprinting.

Claire clearly loved Quill, but he would have to wait years until she was grown and able to properly love him, like he desired her to. Even then, there was the chance she would be so used to the bond that she would just ignore it and fall for another. Something like that would break Quill though.

She knew first-hand what losing a love felt like.

Hermione was lost to her thoughts when the door burst open. An irate looking Bella stormed into the house, her face red and her fists clenched.

"It's all your fault!" Bella screamed.

Hermione closed her book and put it on the coffee table. "Pardon?"

"You heard me. It's all _your_ fault!" Bella shouted again.

Hermione got to her feet. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Bella pointed her finger at Hermione, her hand trembling with her rage. "Everything was fine before you arrived. Now Edward and I are arguing and Jacob doesn't see me anymore. He doesn't _care_ about me anymore!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "How is it my fault that you're arguing with _your_ boyfriend?" She argued.

"Jacob is _my _sunshine! You took him from me! You ruined it all!" Bella continued, uncaring of the logic behind Hermione's question.

All the shouting woke Teddy, who began to cry at the loud noises. Hermione's temper began to rise.

"YOU RUINED IT ALL!" Bella screamed again.

The pale girl lunged towards Hermione, her hands outstretched. Hermione instinctively raised her hands in front of her, so her palms caught Bella's shoulders. Bella stumbled back and Hermione's hand curled into a fist.

_Whack!_

Bella cried out and her hand went to cup her nose. Hermione stood in front of her, trembling with rage and her hand smeared with a little of Bella's blood.

She hadn't broken the other girl's nose, she had wanted to though, but had hit her hard enough to draw some blood.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming into MY house accusing me of ruining your life!" Hermione said, her voice calm but deadly. "All I can say that Edward would be lucky to be free of you if he broke up with you. He will have dodged the bullet there."

Bella went to protest, but Hermione continued talking over her.

"You are an ignorant brat that doesn't know when to stop. You are a selfish, pathetic, insecure little girl. I suggest you leave right now before I decide to not only call the police and get you done for trespassing, but give you an injury much worse than a badly bruised nose! I do not care about your father being the chief of police; I have friends in high places too."

Bella turned and quickly walked to the door, not taking any chances. She knew when to bail, and she clearly needed to do so right then!

"Oh, and Bella?" Hermione called.

Bella turned back to face Hermione apprehensively.

"Stay away from me and Jacob."

Bella nodded quickly and darted from the house. Hermione watched her go before moving to comfort Teddy.

The nerve of that girl! She was only lucky that Hermione didn't practise magic anymore, or she would have been leaving with worse than she had.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Unless I really feel like it, this will be your last chapter tonight (it's 10 past middnight here in the UK). Next Chapter: Jacob asks a very important question. What will Hermione's answer be?


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note

My laptop's hard drive broke. It's been sent off to see if it be recovered and I've marked the folder this story is in as important. Hopefully they can recover it. If not, I'll have to plan the next few stories from scratch. I can just about remember the last few chapters of this story, and what I had written for the next chapter.

So please bear with me,

Beanacre0


	22. Chapter 21 Proposal

Yay! The stuff was able to recovered including this series! So glad. I nearly not only lost this story but also my original book which is at 109 pages O.o I actually felt physically sick when I thought I had lost it :( But I haven't and now this story can continue! :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Proposal**

Hermione was recounting her tale of her encounter with Bella for the hundredth time to Paul. Most of the pack's attitudes to Bella ranged from disinterest to mild dislike thanks to the way she treated Jacob, but Paul really hated her.

It might have been something to do with Bella slapping him and accusing the pack of corrupting Jacob before she even knew what she was talking about. Or it might have been the fact that Paul had been the one to patrol with Jacob, so had known exactly what Jacob thought when Bella abandoned him for Edward.

Either way, Paul loved the story of Hermione punching Bella. He laughed even harder when she told him about the subdued phone call she had received from Edward, telling her off for punching Bella. Hermione had put him in his place too.

Jacob watched his love talking easily with his pack member. She really had fitted in well with the pack and he knew that this was her place.

He took a deep breath and walked over to her, keenly aware of Sam, Embry, Quill and Leah's eyes on his back.

"Hermione? Come for a walk?" He asked softly.

Hermione gave him a stunning smile and nodded. She took his hand and he led her towards the beach. Hermione looked curiously at her boyfriend. Something was obviously up, but he was keeping his lips sealed.

Jacob stopped them a few feet from the beach. "Close your eyes."

Hermione smirked. "I think you've been watching Beauty and the Beast."

"What?" Jacob tilted his head a little.

He vaguely remembered the film. He had watched when he was little with his sisters and Bella while Billy and Charlie went fishing and Renee made lunch.

"The scene with the library. It was always one of my favourites." Hermione chuckled. "But then, I've always been a bookworm."

"If you're the beauty, then I'm the beast." Jacob grinned.

"Definitely, wolf boy." Hermione gave a cheeky smirk.

Jacob smiled. "Just close your eyes."

Hermione did as she was told and sighed softly as Jacob's warm hand encased her own. She blindly shuffled over the terrain as Jacob led her somewhere.

She could feel when the hard earth changed to soft sand that shifted with each step. She stumbled a couple of times, but Jacob steadied her.

"Are we there yet?" She whined.

Jacob grinned. "Almost."

Hermione resisted the urge to pout and couldn't help but flash back to memories where she was either being led somewhere or doing the leading.

Umbridge, running through the Department of Mysteries, being chased by the Deatheaters through the forests.

She shuddered.

They weren't happy memories. She could feel her breathing speed up a little, but not to the level of her PTSD.

Jacob's hands suddenly cupped her face and his warm skin grounded her. Her eyes flew open, no longer caring where they were.

"It's okay, I'm here. You're safe." Jacob whispered.

Hermione stared into the dark, warm brown eyes of her loving boyfriend and felt her heart clench painfully. He was so caring and gentle, and he didn't even properly know what triggered her episodes. Yet he chased her past away.

She suddenly became aware of their surroundings and breathed in sharply, her eyes widening. They were standing at the bonfire and it was a perfect replica of their first date, only with the added bonus of the sunset.

"Oh, Jacob. It's so lovely!" She gasped.

She stepped away from him to marvel at the way the sun's rays danced across the sky and water below. Some of the particles in the sand glittered like small crystals in the light and the fire crackled merrily, eagerly waiting the time it would be needed.

Hermione spun to face Jacob. "What's all this abo-"

Her eyes widened as she saw Jacob bent down on one knee with a small black box clasped in his hand. No way. He wasn't, was he?

"I know we haven't been together long, but I love you. I know some of it is due to the imprint, but even without it my love for you is so strong. You're my world. I can hardly bear it when we're apart." Jacob began.

He sounded nervous but sure and confident. As if he was certain that this was exactly what he wanted.

"Please, don't let us be apart any longer, stay with me forever. Marry me?" Jacob flicked open the box to reveal a simple band with a beautiful diamond in the middle.

Hermione gasped, her hand on her heart. "Jake, I…I don't know what to say."

"Yes?" Jacob chuckled.

"I'll think about it." Hermione whispered.

Jacob's smile slid from his face and he closed the ring box. He got to his feet and pressed the box into Hermione's hand.

"To help you think. Please, don't leave me waiting too long." He whispered, placing a kiss on her lips.

He turned, phased, and ran off into the woods. Hermione watched him go, a little tear running down her cheek. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wasn't sure she was ready.

As soon as Jacob phased, his mind became alive with bantering and chatter. He wasn't alone with his thoughts. The whole pack was in wolf form to train.

"_Hey, Jacob! How did it go?" _Seth's eager voice asked.

The memory of Hermione's not quite rejection ran through his mind and he winced at the gasps that followed.

"_Ouch, man." _Embry hissed.

"_Well, that didn't go as planned." _Paul muttered.

Jacob growled.

"_Relax, Jake. It's not like she said no. She just wanted to think about it…" _Leah reminded him.

Jacob sighed. _"I know. I just hope she puts me out of my misery soon."_

Hermione paced the floor in front of the fireplace. The flames burned green and a girl's face floated in the fire.

"I don't know what to do, Ginny." She muttered.

"Why don't you do like you did when you used to write essays at Hogwarts? Make a list of pros and cons." Ginny suggested.

"Well, He's only Sixteen and I'm only Seventeen. But then again, we are both are more mature than our actual ages." Hermione reasoned.

"So, pro then?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I guess. He doesn't know I'm a witch."

"Con." Ginny noted.

"He's a shape shifter and I'm his imprint." Hermione continued.

"Pro or con?" Ginny frowned. "Hmm, I'm going to say Pro."

"I've only known him a short time, and we've only been dating for a little bit." Hermione bit her lip.

"Con." Ginny remarked.

"This is going to take a long time…" Hermione huffed.

Jacob was sat with the pack the next day. He hadn't slept well, too worried about what Hermione's answer was going to be to settle.

"Relax." Paul put his hand on the younger man's shoulder as he joined him on the steps outside Emily's house. "She loves you. She'll make the right decision."

"What decision is that?" Jacob sighed.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Paul grinned.

Jacob looked up in confusion to see Hermione walking towards them. Her hands were clasped nervously in front of her and she seemed to shrink under the watchful eyes of the pack.

"Jake?" She called softly.

Jacob's eyes drifted to her hand and a smile came over his face. "You're wearing the ring. Does this mean?"

Hermione gave a tearful nod. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Jacob ran to her and picked her up, spinning her around. Hermione squealed before laughing and hugging him back.

"I love you." Jacob whispered.

"I love you too." Hermione replied, moving her lips to meet his.

The pack whooped and cheered as they watched the happy couple. They were excited to see one of their own be so happy.

"Welcome to the family, Hermione!" Emily giggled, running over to hug Hermione once the two separated.

"Didn't you already say that?" Hermione grinned.

"This time officially." Emily grinned, waving off her comment.

After being congratulated by the pack, the newly engaged couple broke off from the group and walked along the wooded path at the back of the house.

"I can't believe this is happening." Hermione muttered a dazed smile on her face.

"Me either." Jacob chuckled, lacing his hand with hers. "I never thought I could be this happy. I think I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Hermione bit her lip and stared at the floor. "I didn't think I would ever be this happy again." She looked back up at him. "Thank you."

Jacob pulled her to a stop and turned to face her, a soft smile on his face. "You know, I didn't think I would love again. Not after Bella. So I should be thanking you too."

"We saved each other then." Hermione whispered, running her hand along Jacob's cheek lovingly.

Jacob closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, making a soft noise of agreement.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him deeply. She had never felt safer, wrapped in Jacob's arms and locked in a passionate embrace.

She had never been happier, here with her fiancé, her lover, her soul mate.

Her wolf.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter: Bella goes to an unexpected person for help to figure out just who she wants.


	23. Chapter 22 Help

If this isn't as good as usual, I apologise. Since my computer went down, I haven't been writing so feel a little rusty. Also, this, as a filler chapter, was hard to write. It's crucial, but just sets the scene. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Help**

Hermione sat on the sofa in the living room. The book she was reading was lying forgotten on her lap and she was staring transfixed at the sparkling diamond attached to her finger. Jacob had told her that it had been his mother's ring, and Billy had given it to him to give to her when he felt the time was right.

Hermione felt honoured that he had decided that the time was right then and she still hadn't come down from her high. She had been riding it for four days, and she couldn't see an end in sight to her joy.

She laughed in delight as she processed the thought of being engaged, the sound echoing in the empty house. It was the full moon, so Remus was away and Teddy was visiting his grandmother, Andromeda, back in England.

Typically she would look after the little boy, but Remus had decided to give her some time alone to revel in her news. Not only that but Andromeda was missing her grandson and had already owled Remus three times to ask him if Teddy could stay.

Hermione sank back in her seat, her soft smile only growing stronger as she thought about her fiancé. He was everything she typically didn't go for in a man, but he was perfect for her at the same time.

She jumped as the cheery chime of the doorbell disturbed the peace of her house. Hermione got to her feet and practically skipped to the door, something very odd for the ex-Gryffindor. It crossed her mind that perhaps it was Jacob.

She pulled open the door with a big grin, expecting to see her handsome partner standing on her door step.

Instead she came face to face with a familiar, unwelcome, pale girl.

"Bella. What a surprise."

Tears were glittering on the other girl's cheeks and Hermione felt slightly guilty that she had spoken in such a harsh tone.

"Please, I don't know what to do." Bella sniffed.

Hermione stepped aside. "Come in."

She watched curiously as the other girl shuffled into her house, her shoulders even more hunched than usual. She followed Bella into the living room, noting the defeated stance and the girl's haggard appearance.

Something was eating away at her.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hermione offered.

"Water, please." Bella bit her lip, a habit she and Hermione shared.

While it was true the two girls shared some habits, the similarities were sparse.

Bella looked up as Hermione handed her a glass of water and took a seat opposite her. She took a sip, relishing the feel of the cool liquid slipping down her throat.

"What can I do for you?" Hermione asked.

Bella began to tap her nails against the glass nervously. "I don't have anyone to go to. Rose and Alice won't understand and I don't want to bother Angela with this. She's so busy packing for college. I really don't want to tell Lauren, she and Jessica will just spread it all around the town."  
"So you came to me?" Hermione raised a single eyebrow, a trait she had picked up from both her mother and Mrs Weasley.

That look worked wonders with Teddy when he was being naughty. It must have been how Mrs Weasley was able to take control over her brood so well. That and her very fiery temper that her children feared.

Bella shifted the glass in her hands giving a nervous chuckle. "I guess."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione pressed.

Bella blushed, her entire face going red. Hermione felt a smile spread across her face. It reminded her so much of Ron.

Bella put the glass on the coffee table. "Everything is just so messed up. I don't know when it got so bad."

Hermione sat back in her chair. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. Carefully she moved her right hand to cover her left, hiding her ring.

"I'm just so confused." Bella ran a hand through her hair.

"So you came to me?" Hermione clarified again.

Bella sighed. "I thought you could help."

"How?" Hermione frowned.

"I have no idea." Bella admitted.

Hermione got to her feet and began to pace, something she had always done whenever she needed to think. It had driven Harry and Ron nuts.

Harry…

Ron…

Hermione violently shook her head. Now was not the time to think about them. She had to concentrate.

Hermione reached up to rub her temple. A sharp gasp made her look over to Bella with a worried gaze.

"Is that a…" Bella trailed off.

Hermione followed her line of vision. She was looking at her engagement ring. A sliver of guilt ran through her. Bella wasn't her favourite person, but she didn't need to find out like that about the engagement. It would have been better if Jacob had told her himself.

"Yeah." She admitted. "Jacob proposed four days ago."

"Con…Congratulations." Bella said in a strangled voice.

"Thank you." Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Now I _have _to decide." A determined look came over Bella's face. "For all of us."

Hermione glanced at a picture on the wall. It may have seemed like an unsuspecting Muggle portrait of a sleeping dragon, but it was actually a magical portrait that hid the safe. The dragon would roar if someone tried to break into the safe, scaring Muggles and sending a silent alert to Remus and Hermione.

"I used to know…Hypnosis." She began. "I don't do it anymore, bad memories, but I could make an exception."

Bella sat up hopefully. "Really?"

Hermione sighed, nodding. "Yes."

She crossed to the safe and paused, her fingers barely brushing the canvas of the portrait. The dragon gave off a near silent purr, only audible to Hermione, as her fingers rubbed along his side.

Did she really want to do this? Use magic to help Bella decide whether she was in love with Edward or her fiancé?

Hermione's heart clenched as she thought about the outcome of the spell. If it determined that Bella was in love with Jacob, how would she cope? What if Jacob chose Bella?

Hermione had already been hurt so much already, if Jacob went with Bella, she didn't think she would be able to handle it. It would hurt too much.

'_What about your PTSD?' _Her subconscious chimed.

Hermione shut her eyes. Ever since she had met Jacob, she had begun to heal, and she was sure she was nearly healed.

She hadn't had an episode since the day at the beach, and even then Jacob had managed to pull her back, a feat that no other had been able to accomplish.

She could do this. She could use magic again. Just this once.

Hermione pulled the frame towards her, the picture smoothly swinging on its hinges, and looked at the metal safe behind it. She could hear the dragon's low growl, again too quiet for Bella to hear, as it woke up in reaction to her moving the painting.

She typed in the numbers to the safe. As her eyes landed on the polished wood inside that had been her tool to channel her magic for so many years, her heart skipped a beat. She could feel her magic reach out and mesh with the core of her wand. Every nerve sang as it welcomed the comforting feel of magic again.

Hermione reached it and picked up her hand, feeling the heat from the wand race up her arm and encompass her heart in a homely glow. It felt right, yet her memories and conscious screamed that it was wrong, that magic had caused her so much pain it couldn't possibly be good.

She shrugged it off and pulled a book on mind spells from the safe. She had come across the perfect spell while researching during the war, not long before the end, and could remember almost the exact page number.

This was it. It was time to do some magic.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter. Next time: Bella makes a choice, but what will the consequences be?


	24. Chapter 23 The Choice

Now, some of you aren't going to like what happens in this chapter, but remember that not everything is as it seems ;)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Choice**

Hermione instructed Bella to lie back on the sofa and opened the book to the right page, her wand slipped up her sleeve.

Bella took a deep breath and stared at the smooth ceiling. She was worried and excited to find out just who she really loved.

"Ready?" Hermione's calming voice asked.

Bella nodded and jumped a little as Hermione's cool fingers touched her temples. She gently began to rub them in circles.

"Just relax." Hermione began, her voice low and rhythmic. "You feel every muscle just relaxing. Slowly relaxing. Don't fight it, just let them relax."

Bella sighed as she did indeed feel her muscles loosen and relax. She sank even deeper into the comfy sofa.

"Now close your eyes." Hermione instructed.

Bella's eyes slid closed and Hermione slid her wand out of her sleeve. She rested it on Bella's temple and took a deep breath.

She could do this. For all of them.

"Iter Mentis." She whispered.

A spark travelled from her wand into Bella's temple. Now all she could do was wait it out and find out who Bella chose.

Bella was startled to realise that she was floating in the white walls of her mind. It seemed like only a second before Hermione was telling her to close her eyes. She didn't even remember being coaxed to this point.

"Bella, look around you." Hermione's voice echoed around her, bouncing off the confines of her brain. "What, or who, do you see?"  
Bella glanced around, seeing nothing. She turned back to say she saw nothing when she came face to face with a smiling, tanned face.

Jacob.

"I see…Edward." Bella lied, guilt swamping her.

"Then that is who you truly love." Hermione's voice said happily.

The white faded and the last thing Bella saw before she woke up was Jacob's warm eyes watching her.

She blinked and looked up at Hermione. "I'd better go and see him."  
She avoided using Edward's name, but knew that Hermione would assume it would be the bronze haired Vampire.

"Alright. Good luck." Hermione beamed.

Another stab of guilt hit her heart. The other girl had no idea just who Bella was really talking about.

Bella quickly left Hermione's house, ran to her truck and started it. She didn't even flinch at the roar of the engine. She just focussed on her need to see Jacob.

Jacob was watching TV when he heard a familiar roar. He sat up, his eyes wide. "Bella?"

He got up and jogged outside. The rusty truck came to a stop outside his house and he found himself staring at the girl who hadn't come onto the reservation since the day she agreed to marry the Blood Sucker.

"What are you doing here?" He cried as Bella walked round to him.

"I had to see you." Bella confessed, looking nervous.

"Why?" Jacob frowned.

"I love you."

Jacob scoffed. "I'm in love with Hermione, and you love Edward."

"You're the one I truly love." Bella argued.

"I love Hermione." Jacob protested.

Bella moved swiftly towards him and pulled his head down to meet hers. Her lips consumed his passionately. Jacob went to push her away, but he became lost in the passion and all the feelings he had had before the imprint came rushing back.

When they finally broke for air, Jacob grinned. "I love you too."  
Bella smiled. "We ought to tell the other two."

Jacob rubbed his neck, nodding slowly. "I don't want to hurt Hermione. She doesn't deserve that."  
"She'll be fine." Bella assured him.

Hermione was sat on the sofa, reading a book, when there was a knock on the door. Curiously, she put the book away and crossed to the door. Had something gone wrong with Bella?

She smiled in relief when she saw Jacob. Only he wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" Jacob avoided her eyes.

Hermione stepped to the side and followed him into the kitchen. Jacob sat at the table and looked up at Hermione.

"I need to talk to you."

Hermione slowly slid into a seat opposite him. "What about?"

"Imprints…they don't always mean love. Not true love anyway. Sometimes, it means friendship." Jacob began.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. "What are you saying?"

"Hermione, I'm in love with Bella."

Hermione stayed quiet and stared at the table, blinking away the tears welling up in her eyes. She refused to look at Jacob. She couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Jacob whispered. "I'll…I'll go now."

Hermione merely nodded.

This hadn't worked out the way she thought.

Bella took a deep breath as she knocked on the Cullen's door. Alice pulled open the door and gave her a regretful look. Of course, she knew exactly what she was about to do. She had seen it.

"He's at the piano." Alice told her.

Bella nodded and walked through the house. She found Edward in the open space room attached to the living room. It was the hobby room and the walls were lined with bookshelves and a chess table. In the middle was the wonderful baby grand piano. Edward was sat at it, running his long fingers over the keys in a simple melody.  
"It's beautiful." Bella whispered.

Edward glanced at her. "Thank you."

Bella crossed to him and perched herself next to him on the bench. She watched for a few minutes as Edward's hands flew across the keys in a practised movement.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." Bella began.

Edward stopped playing and turned to look at her. "You've chosen Jacob, haven't you?" He asked.

Bella sighed and nodded. "Yes. I love him. More than anything."  
"More than me." Edward began to play a sad tune.

Bella bit her lip. "Please, don't think of it like that."  
"How should I think of it then, Bella?" Edward growled.

Bella didn't speak for a moment. "I don't know. That I'm happy. If you care for me, you'll be happy I'm happy."

Edward suddenly went still and his head whipped round to look at the living room.

"Edward?" Bella stared at him.

Alice stumbled into the room. "They're here. I didn't see them until it was too late."  
"Who's here? What's going on?" Bella was getting worried.

Carlisle opened the front door after hearing a quick rapping on it. Two figures breezed into the room, their red eyes surveying the Cullens.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle." The shorter figure, a woman, smiled.

"Good afternoon, Jane. Alec. What brings you two to Forks?" Carlisle politely inclined his head to the brother and sister duo.

"Aro sent us. He was getting impatient for news of the girl." Alec reported.

"There's been a slight…hitch." Carlisle replied.

Jane and Alec tilted their heads sinisterly. Bella stepped forward, desperate to defend the Cullens.

"It's my fault. I've chosen another man."

Jane looked at her with her cold red eyes. "Is that so?"  
"Yes. That means the deal's off, right? It's null and void 'cause I'm not with Edward anymore." Bella said, looking hopefully at the Cullens.

Jane gave a cruel laugh. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that."

Before Bella could truly comprehend what she had said, Alec darted forward and ripped Edward's head from his body.

Bella cried out and dropped to the floor beside his body. Despite Edward's gory demise. Bella pulled the body into her arms.

She began to cry, resting her head onto his chest.

Around her, more of the Volturi guards swarmed into the house and began to charge towards the Cullens, the anticipation of killing clear on their faces.

All of this faded into the background for Bella. All she saw was the lifeless body of Edward, and the head separated from his body.

She knew that soon the body would be burned and he would be gone forever.

Her heart clenched painfully and she gasped for air. She couldn't take it. She couldn't live in a world without Edward.

She had already done that once, and she had no desire to go back to it.

"No, no, no." She wept. "I chose wrong. I love _you _not Jacob. I love you, Edward. Please, please come back."  
She wished she was Dorothy with her ruby slippers, just a few taps and she could be safe in Edward's arms now sleeping on his bed with him looking after her.

"I'd do _anything _to have you back." She sobbed.

Her world was over.

Her true love was gone.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next Chapter: We find out what happens to Bella and the Cullens :)


	25. Chapter 24 It's On Again

And we're back. To those of you who guessed correctly, give yourselves a cookie. Yes, Bella was under the spell. The spells means Journey of the Mind, meaning her mind showed her sceanario of her losing one of the men and from that she could determine who she loved. To 'OMG', the guest, I have chosen a ship and actually have never deviated from it. Jacob never changed his mind as that previous chapter was the spell :) Also, withholding the information that Hermione is a witch is not dumb. It was done on purpose. As I have repeated numerous times during this story, Hermione **doesn't want to do magic anymore** and so sees that part of her life is gone, and irrelevant to her new life. However **this is one of SIX parts**, so there will be a sequel to this which reveals she's a witch. So please, read the author's notes and trust the author before you criticise.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**It's On Again**

Bella sat up with a gasp. Her wide eyes took in her surroundings. She was surprised to see she was in Hermione's living room, the girl in question still sat beside her.

"What…What happened?" She asked.

"You went into a trance. What did you see?" Hermione explained.

Bella looked down at her hands. "Edward's my only love."

"The sp-hypnosis worked." Hermione grinned, hoping the Muggle girl didn't catch her slip up.

"Thank you." Bella gave a smile, getting to her feet. "I have to tell him!"  
Bella rushed out of the door, not evening stopping to say 'Hi' to Jacob, who was just about to enter the house.

Jacob entered the house and looked back over his shoulder, bewildered. "What was that all about?"  
"She realised that she loves Edward, and only Edward." Hermione told him.

Jacob looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. She bit her lip and looked at him shyly. "Are you alright?"  
Jacob walked quickly over to her and kissed her. "I'm perfect. Now she won't be hurt when we marry."  
Hermione gave a smile of relief and hugged him. "You're so sweet. Always thinking of others."

Jacob smirked and kissed his fiancé. "So, Remus and Teddy are away and you have the house to yourself?"

"It would seem so." Hermione smirked, taking him by the hand and leading him to the stairs. "We might as well take advantage of it."

Bella cursed her truck as she sped towards the Cullens house. At any other time, the truck's slow speed was perfect for her. But she really needed to see Edward, to tell him how she felt before it was too late.

Bella's heart skipped as the truck skidded to a halt on the loose earth of the drive. The thought flitted through her mind that she was going to crash.

When the truck came to a solid halt, Bella leapt from the cab and hurried into the Cullens' house.

Edward sat up from his seat and looked at her. "Bella?"

Bella didn't say a word and just ran to him. She threw herself into his marble body and kissed him. Edward returned the kiss, if a bit bewildered.

"What was that all about?" He asked when Bella drew back for air.

"I love you. It's you, it's always been you." Bella gasped out.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "What about Jacob?"

"I love only you."

"Really? Are you sure this time?"

Bella gasped, shocked that Edward would even say such cruel words to her.

"We were engaged and you still were jealous when Jacob imprinted on that Granger girl. So how can I trust that you really do love me and only me?" Edward continued.

"I…I went for help." Bella protested.

"Help?" Edward frowned.

"From Hermione. She knows hypnosis. She sent me into a trance and…" Bella trailed off, not wanting to relive the memories of the world the hypnosis had created.

"And?" Edward prompted.

"I saw you die." Bella finished in a whisper.

"What?"

"I had a vision. In it, I chose Jacob. The consequences brought about your death. I couldn't bear it. I thought about killing myself, and then I woke up." Bella explained.

Edward paused. He had never heard about hypnosis that worked like that. This Hermione was a strange woman and he was certain it was linked to Remus' odd scent.

"You really saw all that?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I didn't just see it, I experienced it." Bella agreed.

Edward reached out to cup her face. "Bella, I-"

"I know that you find it hard to believe me, but you have to trust me. I love you more than anything in the world. You _are _my world."

The door opened and Edward glanced behind her. The rest of the Cullens were back from their hunt.

Alice looked as though she were vibrating with excitement. Edward shot her confused look and was answered with a grin.

'_I see the wedding being back on.' _Alice thought.

Edward's lip curled briefly.

'_Her feelings are genuine, Edward.' _Jasper directed his thoughts to his brother. _'She really does love you. Just as much as I love Alice, Emmett and Rose love each other and as much as Esme and Carlisle love each other. It's the love of mates.'_

Edward looked back at Bella's desperate, tear filled eyes. His hand stilled rested on her cheek and he smoothly wiped away a fallen tear.

"I love you too." He sighed.

Bella's face shone with joy. "I promise, I will never even think of another again. You're all I want. Forever."

Edward chuckled. "Then I guess the wedding is back on."

"But the date, it's so soon." Bella gasped.

"It's alright! We can get it done in time." Alice chimed. "After all, we never need to sleep or eat like humans do!"

Jasper grimaced. "Now look what you've done. You've put Alice into wedding planning mode."

"Hey!" Alice gave an indignant cry.

"I love you." Jasper purred, using the full force of his accent.

Alice sighed. "Forgiven."

Bella giggled and turned to face Edward, her very own topaz eyed Greek god.

"We ought to resend the invitations." She whispered.

"We'll get right on that." Esme assured her. "For now, go rest."

Edward scooped Bella into his arms. She hadn't slept the night before and now it was late afternoon, early evening. She stifled a yawn and curled up in her lover's arms.

Edward carefully lay Bella on his bed. She immediately curled into a ball and lazily pulled the covers over her. Her eyes fluttered shut and within a few moments, her regular breathing pattern deepened and she succumbed to sleep.

Edward stood, as he had often done when he first met her, and watched her sleep. It always amazed him and made him jealous how peacefully she could sleep, even when she was in the presence of monsters.

In her sleep, Bella sighed and snuggled further into the bed. "Edward."

"I'm right here." Edward whispered, sliding in beside her.

She groaned and moved over so she was led against his side, her head and hand resting on his chest.

"I love you." She murmured, drifting even deeper into her dreams.

"I love you too." Edward kissed her temple.

He was so glad the wedding was back on again.

The next morning, Jacob walked down the stairs to find his loving fiancé whipping up a fried breakfast, dressed in a pair of sleeping shorts and an oversized t-shirt with the word 'Gryffindor' emblazoned on it.

She wouldn't tell him this, but it used to belong to Ron. She had adopted it when they were dating and never slept without it on.

"Good morning." Jacob purred, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Hmm, morning." Hermione smiled. "Sleep well?"  
"Wonderfully." Jacob grinned.

"Take a seat. Breakfast is nearly ready." Hermione instructed.

Jacob took a seat and glanced around the room. His eyes fell on a pile of post on the table. On the top of it all was a slim piece of card, relieved of its envelope.

A wedding invitation.

"So Bella's still marrying Cullen then." He said, picking up the invite.

"Yep. And this time I'm invited!" Hermione beamed.

"Well you weren't exactly around the first time. And you would have gone anyway, as my plus one." Jacob smirked.

"I know. I just haven't been to a wedding in ages! I love weddings!" Hermione replied, giving a soft smile.

"So you'll love our wedding then?" Jacob grinned.

"Of course. Even more because I'll be the bride." Hermione nodded.

Jacob shook his head. He stopped, lost deep in thought.

Hermione placed his breakfast in front of him and was both worried and surprised when he didn't immediately begin devouring it, as was custom for the pack members.

"Jake?"

Jacob blinked and looked up at her. "Hermione, what do you think about having the wedding in three months?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I thought we were having a long engagement, to get to know each other a bit better. I mean, it's too soon. We've only known each other just over a month. Why so soon?"

"Bella's marrying Edward again, which means she'll be turned." Jacob explained.

Hermione knew all about the Cullens, not only through her own knowledge, as the Pack had explained the story behind the Cold Ones and the pact with the Cullens.

Jacob continued. "That means the treaty will be broken, and we'll probably be at war. I don't intend to let Sam kill Bella, which means I'll be on the opposing side. If I die-"

Hermione made a sound of protest as the thought.

"If I die, then I want to firstly make sure you're provided for. We don't have much, but my Mom left me some money in her will. That will go to you if I die and we're married. Secondly, I want to die knowing that I was married and happy with my true love." Jacob concluded.

Hermione gave him a tearful look. "You won't die. But fine. The wedding will be in a few months."

Jacob grinned and reached out for her hand. She gave it to him and he pulled her onto his lap, kissing her.

"Thank you. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Hermione smiling, nuzzling her man's neck.

A sudden thought struck Hermione.

"I've only got a couple of months till the wedding! How the hell am I going to plan a wedding in three months!?"

* * *

Please Read and Review. We are nearing the end of part one of the six part series. Just Six more chapters and this part is over. Next chapter: Edward and Bella marry :)


	26. Chapter 25 Mr and Mrs Cullen

My longest chapter so far and surprisingly hard to write! Only four more chapters left of this story :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Mr and Mrs Cullen**

A month passed, and it was time for the Cullen Wedding. Hermione hadn't even begun to tackle her own wedding, the thought of that much to do in so little time making her have a borderline panic attack.

Hermione wandered through the Cullen house, her eyes taking in all the minimalist décor. Amongst this, various wedding items filled the house.

"Hermione!"  
Hermione gave a wide smile. "Hello, Esme."

"What are you doing in here?" Esme asked curiously.

"I'm looking for Bella. Which way is her room?" Hermione replied.

"Just up the stairs, love. Rose will show you the way." Esme smiled, waving over Rosalie who was putting some flowers on the sideboard.

"Right this way." Rosalie said, leading Hermione up the stairs.

Hermione followed the blonde vampire in an uneasy silence. It was clear that Rosalie wasn't keen on her, but she didn't know why. Perhaps the Vampires knew there was something different about her and Remus, but they weren't saying anything.

"Here you go." Rosalie motioned towards a door to the far right, before turning and walking away.

Hermione shrugged and crossed to the far door. She knocked on it.

"Come in." Bella called.

Hermione pushed open the door and gave a small smile when she saw Bella sat at her dresser with Alice fiddling with her hair and her mother, Renee, sat off to one side.

"I can come back."

"No, come on in." Bella gave her a smile. "It's great to see you."

"You excited?" Hermione asked, perching on a stool to the left of Bella and next to Renee.

"Nervous." Bella confessed, fiddling with her hands.

"You'll be fine. You love him." Hermione placed her hand over Bella's.

Bella gave her a small smile. "Without you, this wedding wouldn't even be happening. Not this soon anyway. Thanks to your hypnosis."

"Hypnosis?" Renee looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Yeah, I've been practising, uh, hypnosis ever since I was kid. I discovered I had a talent for it when I was little, I managed to hypnotise some bullies, and began to properly learn it around eleven." Hermione explained, giving a tight smile.

"Oh, how fascinating." Renee beamed. "You know, I tried to learn how to do it once. I didn't have the knack for it though."

"Not everyone does." Hermione gave a secretive grin, thinking about her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

"There, all done." Alice announced.

Renee, Hermione and Bella gasped as they properly took in her hair.

"Wow, it looks amazing." Renee whispered, reaching out to touch her daughter's hair.

She paused and let her hand fall to her lap, as if she didn't want to spoil something just so beautiful.

"I look…beautiful." Bella breathed, sounding as if she didn't believe it.

Hermione smiled. "You do. Now, I'd better go find Jacob."

Bella gave her a grateful grin and turned back to the mirror, staring in awe at Alice's handiwork. Hermione bobbed her head as she slipped past Charlie just outside the room and hurried down the stairs, and outside to find her seat.

Jacob looked up at Hermione with loving eyes. "How was she?"

"She looked lovely, but very nervous." Hermione said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You will you be like that on our wedding day? Nervous, I mean." Jacob smirked.

"Worse." Hermione chuckled.

Jacob caught sight of Esme, Alice and Renee taking their seats. "It seems like the wedding is about to start."

Hermione sighed and leant on Jacob. "I love weddings, and the Cullens have really done a lovely job with the decorating."

Jacob snorted. "If like this kind of thing."  
Hermione looked at him. "Is that just because of your natural aversion to them?"

"Maybe." Jacob grumbled with a small smile on his face.

As the opening strains of music began to swell, Hermione and Jacob fell silent. They watched, along with the others, as Bella began to glide down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her crisp white dress, all sleek and elegant, with a long train.

Edward held out his hand for his bride, taking her from her father's firm grasp. The two stood side by side, a big smiles on their faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." The pastor began.

"It's Bella." Bella corrected, shyly.

A small laugh ran through the crowd and the pastor gave a head bow with a small smile.

"My apologises. Bella Swan. Before we being, does anyone know any lawful reason why these two should not be wed?"

Jacob looked at Edward and smirked. _'Technically, you're dead. Does that count?'_

Edward shot him a small glare, quick enough so only Jacob and his family could see, and turned back to Bella once more.

When there was no answer, the Pastor continued with the ceremony. Finally, it came to the vows. The last thing before Bella and Edward became man and wife, or vampire and wife, as case was.

The pastor turned to Edward. "Edward, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Edward replied.

Bella gave a tearful smile.

The pastor turned to Bella. "Bella, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I do."

"By the powers invested in, I pronounce you Man and Wife." The pastor announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

Bella was all too eager to kiss Edward and the couple exchanged an enthusiastic first kiss as man and wife.

"I present to you, Mr and Mrs Cullen." The pastor smiled.

Cheers rang out through the assembled crowd as Edward and Bella began to walk back down the aisle, thanking and hugging various people as they descended the aisle.

Hermione and Jacob followed the rest of the guests to a large marquee at the opposite side of the Cullen's house. This was the reception venue.

Hermione gasped as the saw the inside of the marquee. From the side into the centre of the roof were silk strips and fairy lights lit the entire room, giving it a wonderful, romantic glow that rivalled candlelight.

Flower arrangements sat in the middle of the tables and small cards told the guests were they were sitting. Jacob snorted when he saw Jessica and Lauren were sat by the dirty dish trolley and bins. Then again, they had always been a bit two faced with Bella, and everyone else for that matter.

Hermione and Jacob quickly found their seats. They were sat with Angela, Ben, Rosalie, Emmett, Carmen and Eleazar. Hermione swiftly noted the similarities between the Cullens and the Denalis.

They were obviously Vampires too.

"Everyone, I am pleased to present, for the second time, Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen!" Alice said into the microphone.

The guests all clapped as Edward led Bella into the marquee. She was blushing deeply, not really enjoying being in the limelight. Edward chuckled and leaned in to whisper into Bella's ear.

"Everyone is admiring your beauty, and they are all happy for you. Relax and try to enjoy yourself."

Bella gave him a shy smile, grateful he was at her side. "Thank you."

The meals were served quickly and the mortals didn't even notice that none of the vampires ate a single bite. Of course, both Hermione and Jacob did. They watched as Emmett's meal got smaller and smaller while the confused Ben's meal got bigger.

Jacob even helped out the concerned looking Carmen as she tried to figure out what to do with her dinner. He offered her his plate and quite happily wolfed down both his and her dinner.

Jacob sighed as the last of his dessert slid down his throat to settle in his stomach. He rubbed it and gave a small groan.

"Filled up now?" Hermione smirked.

"Just about." Jacob smiled. "I'm just glad I have a high metabolism."

Alice quickly crossed to the microphone and cleared her throat, drawing attention to her. "Bella and Edward will now have their first dance as a married couple."

Bella's face changed to a worried expression. Edward gently kissed her cheek, knowing what she was feeling. It was a well known fact that Bella Swan was not the most graceful of people. Edward led her onto the dance floor and twirled her around with all the ease of an experienced dancer.

As Bella spun back into his arms, Edward lifted her onto his feet. Her dress covered the fact that she was standing on his feet and the two began to glide around the floor.

"Bella must have had dance lessons." Angela murmured, watching the couple.

"Yes, dance lessons." Emmett snickered, before he was walloped over the head by his own wife.

After the music changed, more people began to drift out onto the dance floor with the couple, including Carlisle and Esme and Renee and Phil. Bella gently got off Edward's feet. She knew she couldn't hurt him, but she was more worried about tripping over his feet and making a fool of herself.

She squeezed his hands and walked over to the table where Hermione and Jacob were still sat.

"May I have a dance with you?" Bella asked Jacob.

Jacob glanced at Hermione, who simply smiled, before nodding. "Sure."

Jacob led Bella onto the dance floor and the two began to shuffle from side to side, the more traditional way of dancing at weddings.

"You look beautiful." Jacob told Bella.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you came. I thought that you might not." Bella admitted, avoiding Jacob's gaze.

She still felt guilty at the way that she had treated him both she and Edward broke up and when they got back together again.

"I almost didn't. But then I found Hermione. We've both moved on, and are happy now. Congratulations, by the way." Jacob replied.

"Yeah, we have. Thanks." Bella smiled.

Hermione watched as Jacob led Bella onto the dance floor. She didn't feel threatened in the least, knowing that both were truly in love with another.

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione looked up at Edward in slight surprise. "Of course, but why?"

"Well, it seems my bride is dancing with your fiancé so I might as well do the same." Edward shrugged.

Hermione and Edward twirled out onto the dance floor. Edward had been dancing for years and Hermione remembered perfectly the lessons she had had with McGonagall just before the Yule Ball in her fourth year.

"You are a good dancer." Edward complimented.

"Thank you. We were taught in school." Hermione replied.

Edward nodded. "I should be thanking you, for helping Bella."  
"It was nothing." Hermione said quickly and awkwardly.

"I've never heard of hypnosis that is quite so detailed before." Edward pressed.

Hermione shot him a look. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do, witch." Edward stared long and hard at her.

"Excuse me?" Hermione feigned innocence.

"Eleazar has had experience with your kind before, he knows what you are." Edward continued.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione sniffed, pulling away from the Vampire and walking away.

She was careful to keep her heart rate steady even when her mind was racing. She easily located Jacob and tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" She grinned.

Bella stepped back, saying she was going to find Edward, and Jacob swept Hermione into his arms.

"Are you alright? You look a little, worried." Jacob asked.

Hermione gave a smile and leaned up to kiss him. "I'm fine now."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next time: Hermione gets an offer of help for her wedding from an unusual source.


	27. Chapter 26 The Wedding Fairy

So here is the next chapter :) I aim to get the story finished by the end of the day, but it's my Dad's birthday so we have a bit to do. He's working all day, but I have clear up, wrap his presents and get a cake :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**The Wedding Fairy**

Edward gasped as Bella walked down the stairs towards him from the Cullen House. She had changed into a split sleeved dress to go on her honeymoon in. The white material highlighted her pale skin in a flattering way and her hair was fastening in a high ponytail, a couple of curls framing her face.

She reached up to kiss her new husband and followed him down the middle of the guests as the waited outside the house. A shower of confetti rained down on them as they proceeded to the car.

Bella smiled and waved as she and Edward climbed into Edward's Volvo. "So, will you tell me where we're going now?"

"Not yet." Edward smirked.

Bella groaned and settled herself in for a long trip filled with curiosity and excitement.

Hermione stood on her tip toes to wave the couple off. She truly hoped that Bella and Edward enjoyed their honeymoon, and she couldn't help but admit she was looking forward to her own wedding even more since she had attended theirs.

"You ready to go?" Jacob asked, taking her hand.

Hermione turned away from the road and nodded.

"It was such a wonderful night, wasn't it?" She sighed.

"It was nice." Jacob agreed.

"Hermione! Jacob!"

The couple turned to see Alice rushing over to them with a big smile on her face. Her usually spiky hair was flat, but wavy, and she was dressed in a tasteful lilac dress.

"Hello." Hermione greeted, confused as to why Alice was talking to her.

"Did you have a good evening?" Alice asked.

"We did." Hermione confirmed, speaking for both herself and the highly suspicious Jacob, who was eyeing Alice carefully.

"Great. Look, I heard your wedding was coming up and was wondering how the wedding preparation was going." Alice inquired.

"Well, not so well." Hermione admitted.

"This is your lucky day!" Alice exclaimed. "Because I am going to help you with your wedding!"

"Well, I could use some help with the wedding planning." Hermione muttered.

"Are you sure you want help from a Cullen?" Jacob grimaced.

"Jacob." Hermione said warningly. "Alice did a wonderful job with Bella's wedding and I'm really having trouble getting everything organised. I could use all the help I can get."

"Wonderful!" Alice chimed. "Now I have something to do while Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon! I'll be there on Monday."

"Alright." Hermione smiled.

The couple waved as they head off to Jacob's car. They climbed in and sped off back to Hermione's house, where Jacob would be staying as both Remus and Teddy were away again.

Jasper came up behind Alice. "Why are you helping her? You know she's a witch. She could be dangerous."

Alice turned to him. "What did she feel when Edward confronted her?"

Jasper frowned. "Well, she felt worry, reproach and a bit of reluctance."

"Precisely. I don't think she _wants_ to be a witch." Alice said.

"What gives you that idea?" Jasper frowned.

"Those emotions are exactly what Rose feels when someone reminds her she's a vampire, right?"

Jasper nodded slowly. "So she doesn't want to be magical?"

"No. But if she ever does start using magic, think what an ally she will be. If we're kind to her, maybe she'll aid us if we ever need it. She did help Bella after all." Alice pointed out with a sweet smile.

It might have sounded harsh but not only did Alice want to make Hermione an ally, she also wanted to make her a friend. She had noted that Hermione didn't have many of them, besides those at work and the wolves.

"She's like me?"

The couple turned to see Rosalie standing behind them.

"In a way." Jasper replied.

"Then I want to help you, plan her wedding. I get lots of weddings, she only gets one. And if she's something she hates, she deserves a wonderful wedding." Rosalie announced.

"It's set then. We'll go see her on Monday." Alice grinned.

Monday came around fast and Hermione was glad that it was her day off. She hadn't even thought of that when she made plans. But then again, she shouldn't have been surprised. From what Jacob had told her, the small vampire was a seer.

The door bell rang cheerily and Hermione crossed to the door. She was shocked to see not only Alice, but Rosalie too.

"Come in." She smiled, standing back to allow the vampires entry into her home.

"Thank you." Alice beamed.

"You have a lovely home." Rosalie whispered, her eyes falling onto a Muggle picture of Teddy.

Hermione had rushed around the house hiding anything magical the night before. Edward might know of what she was, but she wasn't sure about the others.

"Thanks. Right this way." Hermione directed them into the kitchen.

The three women sat down around the table. Hermione looked at the two vampires awkwardly.

"So…where do we start?" Hermione asked.

Her eyes widened as Alice pulled a massive white book decorated with pink and white fabric and bows.

"What is _that_?" Hermione gasped.

"My wedding planning book." Alice grinned.

"I am really behind." Hermione groaned.

"First thing's first. Hen night." Alice gave a sneaky smirk.

"Oh, how about that new club in Port Angeles?" Rosalie suggested.

"Too common. How about a boat?" Alice replied.

"Oh, that could be nice. What about those with sea sickness?"

"You're right. Perhaps a woodland party?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione said softly.

"Woodland party? What are we, fairies?" Rosalie snorted.

Alice stuck her tongue out. "Alright. What do you suggest?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione repeated a little louder.

"Perhaps a party at ours with a stripper and a nice dinner to start the evening?"

"Oh, that could be nice. Or how about a pool party?"

"I don't want a hen night!" Hermione exclaimed.

Both vampires turned to her in shock.

"Don't want a hen night?" Alice repeated slowly.

"Well, I just want to have a quiet evening in with my friends. I haven't seen them in so long. Not only that but it's my last night with Teddy and Remus." Hermione explained. "We can party at the reception."

"That's fair." Rosalie nodded.

Alice went to protest, but a stern look from Rosalie made her fall silent.

"Okay, so that brings us to the cake. What type would you like? Angel? Fruit? A plain sponge?" Alice listed.

Hermione blinked. "I'm not…sure."

"We could whip some up and you could try them." Rosalie suggested.

"Sound's like a plan. We'll just nip to the store. We'll be back in a bit!" Alice chimed as she and Rose rushed out of the house.

They bumped into Jacob on his way into the house.

"Excuse us." Rosalie sneered.

Jacob stepped to the side and watched the two vampires rush to their cars, climb in and speed off.

"Hey." He greeted Hermione as he entered the house, kissing her.

"Good morning." Hermione purred, fiddling with some hair at the base of Jacob's neck.

"So where were the two bloodsuckers going?" Jacob asked.

"To the store. They want to get some ingredients."

"Ingredients?"

"For wedding cakes. They want to make some for me to sample."

Jacob blinked in surprise. "They're taking this really seriously, aren't they?"  
"It is our wedding." Hermione said sternly.

"I know. But all I really care about is marrying you. I don't really mind the details." Jacob smiled, kissing her again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and relaxed into his embrace, savouring his kiss.

A few minutes later, the door banged open and Alice and Rosalie skipped into the room, or at least Alice did.

"Ew! I did not want to see that." Rosalie moaned.

Hermione smirked as she pulled away from Jacob.

"Now you're here, you can help Hermione decide on the cake." Alice grinned, placing the ingredients on the table.

They took up the entire table and Hermione's eyes widened. She turned to Jacob and whispered in his ear.

"I'm not so sure this is such a good idea, letting these two plan our wedding."

"We could always elope." Jacob snickered.

"Sounds good." Hermione giggled, taking his hand and leading him towards the door.

"No you don't!" Alice cried, intercepting the two at the door. "Get back in there and try the wedding cakes."

"Alright." The couple sighed.

It was going to be a long day. They still had venue, dresses, colour schemes, flowers, hair, invites and all the rest of the stuff to do.

Hermione wasn't sure how they were going to survive.

* * *

Please Read and Review. There you go, so the Cullens do know about Hermione, and don't feel hositility towards her :) Next time: Jacob and Hermione get a blessing from the Elders of the Pack.


	28. Chapter 27 Blessings

I had a quick look at Native American, or Indian, pre-wedding traditions and traditions to see what could happen with Hermione and Jacob's wedding. I decided to use the sacred basket for Hermione and use wolf mating rituals for Jacob. I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven **

**Blessings**

A couple of weeks later, Hermione and Jacob were sat in his car as they drove to the reservation.

Hermione was shredding a tissue she was holding. Jacob smiled and placed his hand over hers.

"Relax." He told her.

Hermione glanced up at him. "What if they don't like me? What if they say we can't get married?"

"Hermione, they will love you as much as I do when they meet you." Jacob assured her. "The elders aren't likely to say we can't get married."

Hermione sighed and turned to look out of the window. Her heart leapt as they passed the boundary of the reservation.

"I feel sick."

Jacob chuckled and gave her a smile. "You'll do great."

As they neared the cabin where the elders were gathered, Hermione was surprised to see Sue Clearwater talking to an elder.

Jacob noticed her curious gaze. "Sue's husband, Harry, was an elder and when he died, Sue took over his position."

Hermione nodded numbly. She knew it was a big step for such a patriarchal society, but times were changing. That was evident even within the pack itself. After all, Leah was the first ever female wolf to phase.

Jacob climbed out of the car and led Hermione towards the elders. Sue smiled widely as the couple walked over to them.

"Hermione! Jacob! How are you both?"

"Nervous. I think I'm more nervous for this than my actual wedding!" Hermione exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

Sue patted her on the hand. "I'm sure you'll do great. Come on in."

She took hold of Hermione's hand and led the younger girl into the cabin. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked back at Jacob, who remained where he was.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. I'll go in after you, but they want to talk to you alone first." Jacob told her.

Hermione suddenly felt very small and meekly followed Sue into the cabin. The cabin was decorated in traditional Indian art, rugs and sculptures. Totem poles stood either side of the door inside. It was very light and airy, and every bit as beautiful.

There was a inset fire in the middle of the room and on the rugs around it, the elders sat cross-legged. Billy's wheelchair was perched on a rug beside another empty one. Sue left Hermione's side and took her seat on the empty rug.

Hermione stood awkwardly in front of them all, trying to give the impression she was a lot more confident than she actually was and show just how she respectful she was of these men and Sue.

"Please, sit." The oldest elder commanded.

Hermione perched herself on a rug opposite them all and looked carefully at them. She felt very self-conscious. Even Sue's comforting smile and Billy's gentle gaze did nothing to relax her.

"Hermione Granger, we have summoned you here to determine the strength of your love for Jacob Black." Another elder began. "How strong do you feel your bond with Jacob Black is?"

"My bond with Jacob…is the strongest thing I have ever felt." Hermione started carefully. "My friendships and relationships have never been a thing I take lightly and if I give someone my loyalty, they will have it for life."

"What evidence do you have that you and Jacob Black are meant for each other, besides the Imprint?" Yet another elder asked.

"When I came to Forks, I was suffering from PTSD. I have been through…many things in my life, and they began to haunt me. All the losses and horrors I have experienced bore down on me and affected me even when I was awake, if triggered. Such an episode actually led me to Jacob." Hermione paused.

"Since I have been with Jacob, I have not felt the effects of the PTSD and I believe I am cured. In fact, I know I am. I in fact used one of my triggers a month ago, and no episode occurred. Thanks to Jacob's love and understanding, I finally feel safe again and no longer am cursed by that disorder."

The elders muttered amongst themselves, nodding and gesturing.

"Miss Granger, we believe that your bond with Jacob is stronger than most we have seen. It is our pleasure to announce you have progressed to the pre-wedding rituals." The first elder announced, smiling.

Hermione sighed in relief. As she went to leave, the first elder called her over to him. He was frail, yet gave off a powerful aura, and so wanted her to come to him.

Hermione helped him up from his seat and the elder fixed her with a sharp gaze, his dark eyes staring into her own.  
"You shall be a grand addition to our tribe, Miss Granger. Your talents are quite impressive, and I hope you will tell the pack soon."

Hermione's blood ran cold. "What?"

"Your secret is safe with me, Miss Granger. You are not the first to walk among us. My own wife had talents too." The elder smiled, patting her hand.

Hermione simply watched as the old man walked off to join his fellow elders in going to talk to Jacob, who was still outside.

Sue crossed to Hermione's side, taking her hand again. "This is the part where you have to undergo a task to prove your worth."

"A task?" Hermione asked.

"You have to weave a basket out of cedar bark, as it represents love and special occasions, and then fill it with flowers that mean various things." Sue explained. "I did the same thing for my wedding. It will stand on an alter or a table where you marry and you will carry a bouquet with the flowers in it."

"Does Jacob have to do the same?" Hermione frowned.

"Not quite. Being a wolf, he has to prove he can protect you and fight against the Alpha, that being Sam. When I was married, as Harry wasn't transformed, he had to fight hand to hand against Billy. I think Billy let him win." Sue chuckled.

Hermione shuddered. "I hope he's alright."

"Jacob was supposed to be the Alpha. Trust me, he'll be fine." Sue smiled.

Hermione nodded mutely and followed her out of the back of the cabin. She briefly caught sight of Jacob talking to Billy before she was whisked off. She came to a carved oak table, much like the one at Emily and Sam's house, with long strips of bark, some dyed and some not, and tools to help craft the basket.

She took a seat and diligently began to craft her basket under Sue's instruction and watchful eye.

Jacob walked off into the bushes. It was time for his fight against Sam. The pre-wedding ritual was very clear that if he didn't win against Sam then he wouldn't be allowed to marry Hermione.

Okay, so he had lied about the fact that could elders vote against letting them marry, but he was still determined never to let them get in the way of him and Hermione if he lost. He planned to take her out of town and elope. He would be shunned by the pack, yes, but it would be worth it.

Jacob phased and stepped out of the bushes, coming face to face with an already transformed Sam. He stood about the same height as him, but Sam's fur was a coal black.

'_I'll take it easy on you, man. You and Hermione are perfect together.' _Sam said through the mind link.

'_No. I'd rather have the honour of truly winning this fight, to show I can really protect her.' _Jacob replied.

Sam gave him an understanding nod and moved into a fighting position, Jacob mirroring him. Both let out a low growl and circled each other.

Sam lunged at Jacob and Jacob swiftly dodged. He spun around and grabbed a log. He crouched low and waited for the right moment.

Sam recovered from crashing into the floor and turned to face Jacob again. With a growl, he ran towards him. Jacob ran forward, dragging the log he was holding along the floor. Sam yelped as all four paws were swept from under him by the log and he tumbled to the floor. Jacob pounced on him.

Sam growled as Jacob's jaw came close to his throat. He wrapped his hind legs around Jacob's stomach and flipped the younger wolf off. Jacob shook his head as he lay on the floor, recovering.

He jumped up and huffed. He snuck closer and closer to Sam, who warily watched him. He charged right and Sam darted left. At the last second, Jacob diverted and slammed into Sam. Sam tumbled to the floor, hitting his head hard on the floor. He became dazed and had to close his eyes to stop the spinning.

He barely even noticed Jacob placing his teeth at his neck, not hard but enough to pronounce him as the clear winner.

"Congratulations, Jacob. You have won the right to marry your imprint and have shown that you are able to protect her." The oldest elder announced.

Sam got to his feet, stumbling a little and was supported by Jacob.

'_Thanks. Congratulations." _Sam grinned.

'_I'm sorry I hurt you.'_ Jacob apologised.

'_I'm fine. Go to your girl.' _Sam nodded. _'She must be done soon.'_

Jacob gave a soft woof and ran off into the trees to phase back. He emerged from the bushes as a human again and fully clothed.

He headed back to the house and was stopped by Sue.

"Can't I see her?" He whined.

"Sorry, Jacob, but she hasn't finished her task yet." Sue told him.

Jacob sighed. "Alright. Tell her I'll be with Billy when she's done."

After a few hours, Hermione knocked on the door of Billy's house. In her arms was a completed sacred basket full of various flowers. She was thankful that she had learnt all about the different flowers and their meanings through potions. It was only through that she was able to complete her task so quickly. Sue even commented that it had taken her days and that Hermione had completed it much quicker than anyone she had ever seen or heard of.

Jacob lunged at the door and threw it open with a big grin. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Did you…?"  
Hermione nodded, grinning. Jacob let out a whoop and kissed her again, spinning her around. He finally noticed her basket.

"What's that?" He asked.

"My task. I had to find flowers with certain meanings. There's apple blossom for fertility, plum blossom for longevity, lilies for a long marriage. There's also hawthorn flowers for balance, Alstroemeria for prosperity and lily of the valley for happiness. All resting on a bed of moss." Hermione explained, pointing to each flower in turn and the base of the basket.

"It's beautiful. You did a wonderful job." Jacob whispered.

"Thank you. I'm just glad that the people in the reservation keep such wonderful gardens." Hermione smiled.

"So…we both completed the tasks." Jacob murmured.

Hermione looked up at him through her eye lashes with a big smile. "Looks like we're getting married then."

* * *

Please Read and Review. To see the flowers, go here: scarzdaughter . deviantart #/ d5bwn4c. I also have the covers for this and the next two stories on there :) Next Chapter: Hermione and Remus have a heart to heart :)


	29. Chapter 28 Wedding Jitters

So it's the night before the wedding and Hermione's having a quiet night in, like she wanted :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Wedding Jitters**

The time leading up to the wedding passed quickly and it wasn't long before Ginny, Luna, the rest of the Weasleys and the remaining members of the Order had flooed over to America and were situated in tents outside in the garden of Remus and Hermione's house. Hermione had loved seeing them all again and not having their presence trigger an episode. It had been so long since that had happened.

The night before the wedding, Hermione was curled up in her room with a photo album spread across her lap.

She lightly traced the pictures inside. A bushy haired twelve year old beamed in the middle of two boys, one with dark hair and one with red hair. A few pages later, the same people were photographed, but much older.

The three had been caught in a candid moment. Ron was tickling Hermione while Harry was holding her down. They were so blissfully unaware that the photographer was even there. They seemed to find true happiness as they rolled on the floor of the decrepit shack they were in.

"What are you still doing up?"

Hermione looked up to see Remus. "What time is it?"

"Gone twelve." Remus smiled.

Hermione sighed and turned back to the pictures. "I lost track of the time."

Remus crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed. He gazed at the pictures, his eyes landing on one of the Order at Christmas.

He and Tonks were sat at one end of the table, her stomach rounded with the baby that would turn out to be Teddy, while the Golden Trio sat more towards the middle. Ron had his arm around Hermione and Harry was gazing lovingly at Ginny.

He felt tears spring to his eyes and quickly blinked them away. "It seems so long ago."  
"It was. We've all moved on, at least a little bit." Hermione mused.

"Speaking of moving on, may I ask why you and Jacob got engaged so quickly?" Remus asked.

"A number of reasons really. Something bad is coming, and Jacob wanted to be married just in case something happens to him." Hermione explained.

Remus frowned. "What bad thing? You've only just recovered from the war; I don't want you to relapse."

"I won't. It's nothing to do with me." Hermione waved his concern off.

She was touched, but she didn't want to tell him a fight between the pack was about to occur because Bella was going to be turned into a Vampire when she returned from her honeymoon. It would only cause him to worry.

Remus nodded sternly. "I hope so. Mind you, I'm not exactly the best one to talk about quick marriages. I married Dora fast."

"There was a war going on. It's extenuating circumstances, like this is." Hermione reminded him.

Remus gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm glad I had the time I had with Dora."

"You two were good together." Hermione whispered looking at the image of Remus and Tonks in the photo.

To say the Order had been surprised when Remus and Tonks had admitted they were married was an understatement. But they were all happy for the couple and celebrated as well as they could in the hard times. They were even happier when Tonks told everyone she was pregnant. Little Teddy's birth had been one of the major highlights of the war.

Tonks had been made to stay back in the cabin while the others went on missions to help the war effort. It had been when Hermione and Harry were staying behind to research that Tonks went into labour.

Hermione, thankfully, had read many books about labour, wanting to be prepared for when she had her own baby, and was able to deliver Teddy safely. Harry had been little help during the birth and had nearly fainted a couple of times, but he stayed strong for the screaming, swearing Tonks.

The members of the Order on missions had been surprised to say the least when they returned to find a newborn baby cradled in Tonks' arms and Harry drinking a large glass of fire whiskey. Remus had been delighted and Ron couldn't be prouder of Hermione.

"You know, you've come a long way since we arrived in Forks." Remus mused, after a moment.

The page in the album had been turned and the two were face to face with a picture of Hermione and Ron kissing in the woods. The sun was filtering through the trees and causing the couple to almost glow.

They looked so happy and carefree, totally unaware of the horror and loss that was about befall them.

Hermione traced Ron's face, guilt squeezing her heart.

"Do you think he'd see it as me betraying him?" She whispered.

"No. Not at all. Ron loved you and he would be happy for you." Remus told her, giving her a one armed hug.

Hermione lent her head on his shoulder. "I hope so."

"You know, they both would be very proud of you."

Hermione glanced at the next photo, taken of the trio just before the battle of Hogwarts. They were at the fire and smiling for the camera. She gave a small smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I wish you all the luck in the world tomorrow." Remus gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Hermione looked up as he got off the bed.

"Now get some rest. It's a big day tomorrow." Remus chuckled.

"I will try. Goodnight, Remus." Hermione nodded.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Remus slipped out of the door.

Hermione sat looking at the photo album for a little longer. She flipped back to the pictures of the younger years. She moved slowly through the pictures of her first, second, third and fourth year.

The fourth year. That was the year it all took a turn for the worse, with the resurrection of Voldemort and the death of Cedric. After that, Sirius had been killed, Dumbledore had died and the war had escalated.

Hermione sighed. Whenever she had previously imagined her wedding, she always imagined that her groom would be a handsome red head by the name of Ronald Weasley.

She and Ron had planned to be married when the war ended, and it had broken Hermione's heart when she had lost him. She had felt as though her entire future had been stolen from her along with him.

She closed the photo album and replaced it in its normal place tucked in the shelf under her bedside cabinet. She turned off the light, rolled over and surrendered to the bliss that was the realm of dreams.

_Petals fell from the sky and silkily caressed her cheek. She looked down and was surprised to see herself wearing a white version of her Yule Ball dress. It wasn't her real wedding dress, but she had loved her Yule ball dress. _

_She was standing in the clearing where she met Jacob for the first time in wolf form and meadow flowers formed a neat square either side of a white carpet aisle. A natural arch of trees stood a couple of feet from the tree line. _

_Jacob stood under the arch dressed in a suit looking devastatingly handsome. He was smiling as he looked at her. _

_Hermione reached up and felt the veil atop her head and that her hair was fastened into a fancy bun._

"_You look lovely." _

_Hermione froze. She hadn't heard that voice in months. She turned slowly and gave a tearful gasp, her hand covering her mouth. _

"_Ron."_

_Ron smiled at her, holding out his hand. Hermione slipped her hand into his and was pulled into a hug. _

"_I missed you so much." She whispered. _

"_I missed you too." Ron murmured. _

"_Did you miss me too?" _

_Hermione whipped round. "Harry?"_

"_Hi, Mione." Harry grinned, holding his arms open for a hug. _

_Hermione threw herself at him, crying silently. "I missed you too."_

_Ron came up behind and the three hugged. _

"_What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked when they drew apart._

"_We wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." Harry smiled. _

"_Too right." Ron agreed. _

_Hermione looked up at Ron. "You're not angry?"_

"_How can I be? Jacob's your soul mate, literally. As much as I love you, I'm happy to see you marry someone that loves you just as much, maybe even more, than I do." Ron replied, giving his adorable half-smile. _

_Hermione gave a soft sob and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."_

"_Anything for you, Hermione." Ron whispered into her ear. _

_The opening strands of the wedding march played by an invisible orchestra rang through the clearing. Both boys turned to face the front and held out their arms. _

"_What are you doing?" Hermione frowned, confused. _

"_Walking you down the aisle of course." Ron chuckled. "What else?"_

_Hermione gave a radiant smile and slipped her hands into the crook of their arms. She sighed happily as she allowed them to guide her down the aisle to a waiting Jacob. _

_As they arrived at the arch, the boys detached her from their arms and Ron placed her hand into Jacob's waiting one. _

_Hermione stared up at them as they both kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Congratulations, Mione." Ron said, giving her a sad smile. "You deserve some happiness in your life."_

"_Yeah, congratulations. We've got to go now, but we will always love you." Harry grinned, giving her one last hug. _

_Hermione blinked and the meadow was filled with a brilliant white light. _

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and was greeted by a sunlight bathed room. She sat up in her bed, her hand rested on the cheek both boys had kissed in her dream.

Today she was getting married and both of her boys had given her their blessing through her dream.

She looked out the window at the sky and could have sworn she felt Harry and Ron's presence.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I don't know if it's just an influx of hormones that us girls can get, but I nearly cried when I wrote the bit about the Order Photo and Tonks. I have to admit, my favourite part of this story so far is the ending of this chapter, the dream and after that. Next chapter: The Wedding!


	30. Chapter 29 Husband and Wife

It's getting late and I'm tired, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I just want to get this story done, as there is only one more chapter left :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Husband and Wife**

Jacob greeted the guests as they filed into the small chapel the couple had chosen as their venue for the wedding. On the alter sat the basket Hermione had made and arrangements of white flowers surrounded the building.

Billy rolled up beside his son and gave his arm a squeeze. "You nervous, son?"

"Very." Jacob confirmed.

Billy chuckled. "I felt the same way on my wedding day. When you see her, it will all melt away."

Jacob ran his hand through his hair. "I hope so. At this rate, I might forget my vows."

Billy laughed. "I don't think that will happen."  
The red hair of Molly Weasley bustled into the chapel. She had been outside with Hermione and it was an accepted sign that the bride was ready and wedding was about to begin. People quickly took their seats and Sam clapped Jacob on the shoulder.

He was serving as Jacob's best man and was standing alongside him with Billy and Quil. He smirked at seeing Jacob's shaking hands. He could only hope he wasn't like that when it came to his wedding to Emily. The boy was a nervous wreck.

The doors to the chapel opened and wedding march began to play. First in was Luna Lovegood, one of the bridesmaids.

She was carrying a simple bouquet of Hawthorne flowers and Ivy, the ivy meaning continuity. She looked lovely in her gold dress with red trimmings. It was a very simple style, slim and elegant, but had a sash around her waist and lace around her sleeves, which came down to her elbows.

Behind Luna was Alice. She was carrying a bouquet of Apple Blossom and Ivy. Her hair was lightly curled and the gold in the dress made her eyes stand out. The same was said for Rosalie, who came in next. She carried a bouquet of Plum Blossom.

Following her was Leah. The gold of the dress really made her russet skin glow and Jacob couldn't help but think she had never seemed more radiant. In her hands she clasped a bouquet of beautiful light, pink and white lilies.

Next came Hermione's maid of honour. Ginny Weasley smiled at everyone as she walked down the aisle holding a bouquet consisting of Lily of the Valley flowers and Alstroemeria flowers encased in a bed of Ivy.

Jacob took in a deep breath. Now it was time for Hermione to enter the church. He couldn't wait to see her.

Finally she entered the chapel on Remus' arm. She looked so beautiful, dressed in slim line dress with Basque waist and a lacy overskirt with small tear drop sequins on it. The top had a surplice neckline, a beaded front and butterfly sleeves.

A top her head was a small tiara that connected to the veil that trailed down her back. Her hair was pulled round to one side and curled nicely. She looked gorgeous with only light make up on. Around her neck was a tear drop necklace that Remus had bought for her as a wedding present. In her hands, she was holding a bouquet of all the flowers the bridesmaids were carrying, including the Ivy that hung down gracefully.

Jacob gave a brilliant grin and his happiness grew with every step that Hermione took towards him.

As Hermione and Remus reached him, Remus took Hermione's hand placed it into Jacob's own waiting hand.

Hermione relished in the feeling of Jacob's warm hand encompassing her own. She thought Jacob looked very handsome in his black suit with his hair styled messily. He had an Alstroemeria tucked into his lapel and his brown eyes sparkled with joy.

He took Hermione's breath away and she in turn felt even happier at marrying him. She could feel how right it was in her bones.

"Welcome everyone. We are to celebrate the wedding of Jacob Black and Hermione Jean Granger. If anyone knows of a lawful reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest began.

For some reason, Hermione felt as though someone would object. She relaxed a little when no one objected. The couple turned and took hold of each other's hands.

The priest nodded and turned to Jacob. "Repeat after me. I, Jacob Black, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wedded wife…"

"I, Jacob Black, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Jacob repeated, slipping the ring onto her finger.

Hermione gave a tearful smile through her veil.

"Hermione," The priest turned to Hermione. ", repeat after me. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Jacob Black, to be my wedded husband…"

Hermione took a shaky breath, her hands trembling. Jacob took a firmer grip, stopping her hands from shaking.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Jacob Black, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Hermione recited, slipping the ring onto his finger.

All the guests grinned as they watched the happy couple exchange their vows.

"By the powers invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest concluded.

Jacob lifted the front of Hermione's veil and placed it with the larger part of it. Hermione beamed up at Jacob and a tear trailed down her cheek. Jacob tenderly wiped the tear away and bent down to kiss her.

Hermione took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his neck as Jacob's arms wound around her waist. They kissed happily to the applause of the guests.

The ending wedding march played merrily as Jacob and Hermione walked down the aisle together. The couple seemed to exude happiness and love and all the guests couldn't help but bask in the ambiance they gave off.

Confetti rained down on the couple as they stepped out of the chapel after signing the proper paperwork. They walked down the middle of their guests, Jacob squeezed her hand. They climbed into the waiting car which was ready to take them to their reception.

Hermione kissed Jacob as the door closed. "I can't believe that we're really married."  
"I love you, Mrs Hermione Black." Jacob murmured.

"I love you too, Mr Jacob Black." Hermione grinned.

The car ride to the reception seemed to take a long time, seeing as the car drove around a few times to make sure there was time for all the guests to arrive at the hotel where the reception was taking place.

When they arrived, everyone was gathered. They cheered as the couple walked into the room they were using for the reception.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr and Mrs Black!" Charlie Weasley announced over the microphone.

Hermione blushed and resting her head on Jacob's shoulder. The two moved to their seats at the main table and it wasn't long before the main meal was served, and the hall was filled with amicable chatter.

Hermione paused in eating and surveyed everyone. She loved how both her previous life and new life blended so well together. Everyone was getting along beautifully and she really couldn't be happier.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Bride and Groom will now take to the floor as they take their first dance as a married couple." Charlie declared.

Jacob took hold of Hermione's hand and whisked her out onto the dance floor. They began to sway to the sound of 'So Close' from the film Enchanted. The couple had been watching that film when Jacob suddenly announced how the song reflected them.

Hermione had smiled and shook her head, lovingly. In some way he was right. They were so close to their own happy ending, but things like the Vampires could rip that apart at the seams.

Jacob spun Hermione out and she twirled into Remus' arms, who had moved onto the dance floor with Ginny.

"As your lovely bride is dancing with Remus, may I have this dance?" Ginny asked, smiling charmingly at Jacob.

"Sure." Jacob nodded, pulling Ginny into his arms.

The two began to sway with the music. Ginny observed Jacob shrewdly and he began to shift nervously.

"What?" He asked after a while.

"You love Hermione, right?" Ginny pressed.

"Of course!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Good. Just so you know, if you ever hurt her I was brought up alongside six brothers and know how to hurt a guy." Ginny threatened.

Jacob gulped. "Right. I won't ever hurt her."

Ginny nodded, smirking. "Great."

Remus spun Hermione out and pulled her back in. "You look beautiful, Hermione."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled shyly. "You know, today has been perfect."

"It's just a shame that some people couldn't be here." Remus muttered.

"I had a dream last night. About them, I mean. Harry and Ron gave me their blessing and walked me down the aisle." Hermione told him.

Remus gave a small smile. "It's not unheard of that magical people have been able to reach out from the grave. Especially ones as powerful as those two."

Hermione hugged him. "Thank you for telling me that. I thought I felt them when I woke up this morning."  
After a few speeches and the cutting of the cake, Hermione and Jacob moved around their guests mingling. While Jacob was off talking to the pack, Hermione took the opportunity to sit with the Cullens.

"How are you enjoying the wedding?" Hermione asked, sitting beside Alice.

"It's so lovely." Esme complimented, looking around the reception hall.

"Thank you. Have you heard from Edward and Bella? Are they enjoying their honeymoon?" Hermione inquired.

"Edward called last night. He said they're having a great time. They've gone to Isle Esme, an island Carlisle bought for Esme." Alice replied.

"Oh, wow. That sounds wonderful!" Hermione gasped. "Jacob won't tell me where we're going."

"I hope you have fun." Rosalie grinned.

"Me too." Hermione laughed.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Only one more chapter left and then it's onto the sequel!


	31. Chapter 30 Honeymoon

I apologise now for how bad this chapter is. I'm just so tired and wanted to get this chapter done so I can start on the sequel tomorrow. But here it is, the last chaper of this story :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**Honeymoon**

Later that evening, the reception and evening do began to wind to a close. Hermione and Jacob had changed out of their wedding clothes and into more casual, yet still formal attire. Jacob was wearing dress shirt which was unbuttoned a little with some smart trousers and a loose jacket. Hermione was wearing a knee length black dress with a sweet heart neckline and thin straps.

Jacob walked up behind his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think it's time we retire for the evening."  
"Oh, is that so?" Hermione purred.

"Yeah. I can't wait to whisk you away to our honeymoon destination." Jacob whispered into her ear.

"I am really looking forward to seeing where we are going." Hermione grinned.

"Then let's go." Jacob smirked.

The couple began to say their goodbyes and Ginny shot Hermione a knowing look, which she responded to by sticking her tongue out.

Jacob led Hermione out of the hotel and into the forest just beyond it. Hermione looked around her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"When I phase, climb onto my back and close your eyes. I'll let you know when we arrive." Jacob instructed.

Hermione nodded curiously. She watched as Jacob walked into the bushes. When he returned, he was a large russet wolf with his clothes in his mouth. Hermione took the clothes from him and climbed onto his back.

She buried her face in his fur and closed her eyes. The feel of the soft fur and gentle thudding of Jacob's paws hitting the ground began to lull Hermione to sleep. She began to lose her grip on the world around her as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

When she woke, Jacob was rolling his shoulders to wake her up. She yawned and sat up on his back, rubbing her eyes.

Her hands dropped away from his eyes and she stared in surprise at the cottage that stood in front of her.

"It's gorgeous!" She breathed.

The cottage was an old wooden house with two floors and flowers around the door. It was in the middle of a clearing with a river running alongside it and bright sunlight rippling across the green grass. It seemed like a cottage right out of a fairytale book.

Hermione slid off Jacob's back, handing him his clothes, and he loped off into the bushes to phase back. A moment later, Jacob emerged fully dressed again.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked turning to her husband.

Jacob came over and wrapped his arms around her. "It's Ephraim Black's cottage. It's been in our family for years, but we've never really used it. I've been fixing it up for quite some time. I figured we could live here."

"Really? That's perfect!" Hermione gushed.

She could almost picture her and Jacob living out their lives in the house. She could see herself running around after two young children, the clearing echoing with laughter and the sounds of happiness. Jacob would return from patrol with the pack and the couple would kiss, before heading inside to eat the meal Hermione had lovingly prepared.

Hermione spun round in Jacob's arms and kissed him deeply. She couldn't believe just how lucky she was to have such a wonderful husband.

"Where is this house?" She asked after a moment.

"Just a few yards away from the reservation border and a few yards north is the main road." Jacob told her.

Hermione grinned and hugged him again. "This truly is the most perfect and wonderful thing ever!"

"I thought we could spend a couple of weeks in isolation here, going for walks and other things." Jacob suggested.

Hermione giggled. "Walks? Isn't there something, more fun, we could be doing?"

"Well, I didn't want to seem too presumptuous." Jacob smirked.

Jacob scooped Hermione up into his strong arms and carried her over to the front door of the house. He carefully undid front door and carried his wife over the threshold, as was traditional for married couples.

Jacob put Hermione back down and they kissed again. Slowly they made their way to the stairs, and hurried upstairs.

Much time later, the couple came down the stairs again. Both had a certain glow about them and they settled on the sofa in front of the TV.

As Jacob revelled in the feeling of his wife curled up by his side, his mind wandered to thoughts about his life before he met Hermione. It seemed so long ago, but he couldn't imagine life without her.

He had once thought that about another girl.

_Jacob lounged on the bonnet of his car, Bella Swan lounging beside him. The two were drinking coke and chatting about nonsensical stuff. Somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think that Bella was the girl for him. _

Of course now that had all changed and he could only think about Hermione and how he was excited to see how his future would progress.

Hermione sat snuggled up to Jacob and bit her lip. Remus had been right when he said some people were missing. Sure, Harry and Ron had given their blessing from beyond the grave, but there were still some people missing.

Her parents.

John and Mary Granger had been killed by Deatheaters and Hermione had never gotten over it. The last words exchanged had been so lukewarm, it was almost as if they had been strangers. Hermione had spent so much time away, that the Granger family had simply drifted apart.

In fact, she could remember the last time she had ever seen them.

_Mary Granger came down the stairs the night before Hermione was due to go back to Hogwarts. She was startled to see her daughter sat at the kitchen counter holding a mug of Hot Chocolate. _

"_Hi, Honey. What are you doing up?" She asked. _

_Hermione glanced up at her. "Couldn't sleep."  
"Bad dream?"_

"_Sort of." _

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_No thanks." Hermione returned to drinking from her drink. _

_Mary gave a small smile. "Alright."_

_After a few minutes, Hermione had finished her drink and put her mug in the sink without a word to her mother. _

"_Sleep well, Hermione. I love you." Mary called as Hermione walked out of the kitchen and to the stairs. _

"_Yeah, you too." Hermione mumbled, distracted. _

She would never know that that was the last time she would ever say she loved her mother. If she had, she would have said so much more.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Jacob. "Hmm?"  
"I was just thinking."

"About what?"  
"How happy I am that we're starting this new life. It's just right, no secrets and things unsaid." Jacob grinned.

Guilt struck Hermione. How could she tell Jacob about her life as witch and the war that wrecked the wizarding world?

As far as she was concerned, that life was behind her. If she ever had children, then she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

But for now, her magic was her dirty little secret.

* * *

Please Read and Review. This story is over! The sequel will be uploaded tomorrow as soon as I have written the first chapter. I thank you all for reading and sticking with this story through it all. I hope you will enjoy the sequel as much as this one.

**In the sequel:** Bella returns from Isle Esme pregnant, something that causes a rift in the pack, and Hermione is forced to start using magic again when her magical core gets too built up. Jacob is so preoccupied with Bella, that he fails notice the signs of an evil stalker antagonising Hermione. Who is this stalker? Will Jacob realise what's going on before it's too late?


	32. Sequel

**Hey :) **

**Just to let you know the sequel, A Walk to Forget, is uploaded and I will try and update as reguarly as I have this story  
**

**Thanks for reading  
**

**Beanacre0  
**

**;)  
**


End file.
